Die Villa
by SweetChrisi
Summary: Das Trio muss erneut ihr Können gegen die Bösen Mächte unter beweiß stellen.HP&HG später D& ?
1. Die Nacht

Das ist meine FanFiction von Harry Potter.  
  
Es handelt von Hermine und Harry die beide mit dem Verlust ihres besten Freundes zu Recht kommen müssen. Es spielt nach der Schule, und jeder geht seinen Weg im Berufleben.  
  
Alle Charaktere sind von der Wunderbaren J.K.R. und nicht von mir. Neu Charakter (falls noch kommen sollten fußen auf meinem Mist)  
  
Es waren schon ein Jahre vergangen dennoch quälten sie jede Nacht dieser Alptraum. Immer dieselben Bilder, immer mit dem gleichen Ausgang und sie konnte es nicht ändern egal was sie tat. Schweißgebadet setzte sie sich im Bett auf, keuchen wischte sie sich die nasskalte Stirn. Langsam drehte sie sich zur Seite und schaute auf den schlafenden Mann der neben ihr lag. Das Mondlicht ließ seine Haut noch blasser als normal wirken, und ohne Brille sah sein Gesicht merkwürdig nackt aus, er gab keinen Laut von sich.  
  
„ Warum hab ich nicht so einen tiefen ruhigen Schlaf"dachte sich Hermine und schaute zum Fenster hinaus. Es war mitten in der Nacht draußen beleuchteten nur die Sterne den Wald vor seinem Fenster.  
  
Sie liebte diesen Ausblick, ihr Zimmer lag im entgegen gesetzten Teil des Hauses und sie sah auf ein kleines verschlafenes Städtchen hinab. Dennoch mochte sie die Idylle des Waldes mehr.  
  
Ihr Blick wanderte wieder zu der im Tiefschlaf befindenden Person neben ihr. Sie hatte ihn schon vor langer Zeit gefragt ob er Träume, er hatte das Verneint, damals wollte sie ihm nicht glauben doch mittlerweile beneidete sie Harry um diese Fähigkeit.  
  
Langsam sank sie in das Kissen zurück und stopfte es so unter ihren Kopf das sie Harry beim schlafen beobachten konnte. Seine ruhigen und regelmäßigen Atemzüge ließen sie diesmal in einen traumlosen Schlaf gleiten.  
  
Erst das klacken der Türe weckte sie am nächsten morgen, langsam fuhr ihre Hand über die Kuhle neben ihr, sie war noch warm, Harry konnte noch nicht lange wach sein, warum hatte er sie nicht geweckt? Müde steckte sie sich im Bett Atmete tief durch und starte an die Decke.  
  
„Ich brauche eine Dusche", dachte sie, schwang ihre Beine über das Bett und gähnte noch mal, schüttelte den Kopf und strafte ihre Schultern. Ohne sich zu hetzen stand sie auf und suchte ihre Kleider zusammen, langsam und leise öffnete sie die Zimmertüre, um noch schlafende Personen im Haus nicht wecken. Wie eine Katze huschte sie in ihr Zimmer, strich Krumbein über den Kopf und ging ins Bad.  
  
Sie putze sich die Zähne und stieg unter die Dusche. Das lauwarme Wasser ran geschmeidig an ihrem Körper hinab, verscheuchte die letzte Müdigkeit aus ihren Knochen und weckte wieder ihre Lebensgeister. Das warme Wasser tat so gut, das sie gerne den ganzen Tag unter der Dusche verbracht hätte, als Krumbein laut miauen vor der Badezimmertür auf und ab ging. Schnell kletterte sie aus der Kabine und trocknete sich ab.  
  
Ohne darauf zu achten was sie aus dem Schrank nahm zog sie sich an, und ging mit nassen Haaren die Treppe hinunter in dem Speisesaal in der Dobby morgen immer ein reichliches Frühstück auftischte.  
  
Nachdem Dobby erfahren hatte das Dumbledor ihnen seine Villa in Hogsmeade angeboten hatte und Hermine darauf bestand keinen Haushelfen zu haben, hatte sich Dobby gerne bereit erklärt, den Haushalt für Harry und seine Freunde zu übernehmen, und lies sich auch von Hermine bereitwillig bezahlen. Ebenso nahm er die von Hermine gestickten Kleider gerne an. Dennoch fühlte er sich seinem neuen zuhause genauso verbunden wie jeder andere Hauself es auch wäre. Krumbein war ihr eilig hinterher gelaufen und freute sich, als Hermine ihm eine Schüssel frische Milch und Futter hin stellte.  
  
„ Wo sind die anderen???"fragte Hermine als sie in den Speisesaal kam und nur Harry am Tisch erblickte. „ Sie schlafen noch, ich wollte mich gerade auf den Weg mach und eine Runde joggen kommst du mit?"fragte Harry zurück, und nippte an seinem frischen Kaffee. „ Nein, ich war gerade unter der Dusche und ich bin auch nicht so der Sporttyp wie du weißt."antwortete sie, mit einem leichten Lächeln. Harry fragte sie fast jeden morgen ob sie mit ihm joggen gehen möchte sie hatte noch nie ja gesagt, nicht das sie nicht gerne joggen würde, sie hatte nur Angst das sie Harry nicht hinterher kam. „ Soll ich sie wecken gehen? Wie viel Uhr ist eigentlich?"wollte Hermine wissen, nachdem sie einen Blick aus dem Fenster geworfen hatte und feststellen musste das es gerade dämmerte. Harry schaute auf die Taschenuhr, die Hermine ihm dieses Jahr zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte „Kurz nach Dreiviertel Fünf, wieso bist du schon auf?"verwirt schaute er Hermine an.  
  
Verlegen blickte sie aus dem Fenster: „Du bist aufgestanden, und ich konnte nicht mehr weiter schlafen, ich hatte wieder diesen Traum."Sie schloss die Augen um ihre aufkommenden Tränen zu verdecken, dennoch stand Harry auf und stellte sich mit seiner Tasse in der Hand neben sie ans Fenster. Sie brauchte nicht die Augen zu öffnen um zu wissen wo er sich genau befand, selbst wenn sich ihre Arme nicht berührten hätte sie es genau gewusst.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht mehr was ich noch machen soll, ich bin in Therapie und ich versuche alles damit ich diese Visionen vergessen kann, aber ich sehe sie immer noch vor mir, wie sie in ihrem eigenen Blut liegen. Immer wieder höre ich dieses Lachen, es macht mich wahnsinnig. Harry meinst du ich verliere den Verstand?"Hilfe suchend wand sie ihr Gesicht seinem zu. Eine Weile blickte er schweigend auf das Land hinaus, er kannte diese Lachen er hatte es ebenfalls oft in seinen Träumen gehört, in dem Traum in dem er seinen Eltern sterben sah. Es konnte einen verrückt machen, aber er wusste das Hermine stärker war, dass sie Voldemor besiegen würde, genau wie er. Nur konnte er das nicht in seinen Träume, er träumte auch nicht mehr, sondern er musste auf seinen weiße machen, er konnte das, dass hat ihm Dumbledore vor ca. drei Jahren gesagt.  
  
Der Körper und Geist waren ausgelöscht, aber die Erinnerung blieb und nun mussten sie gegen den Gedanken an ein Monster und seine Taten ankämpfen, ein weitaus schwerer Kampf wie Harry sich selbst zugestehen musste. Ohne sie anzuschauen sagte er leise, „ ich weiß was in die steckt, und du bist stärker als er, du wirst es schaffen. Auch ohne Therapie hättest du es geschaffen, du wirst ihn besiegen, und dann wirst du ihm in deinen Träumen ins Gesicht lachen und wirst merken dass du viel mehr kannst als er je gekonnt hätte. Ich glaube an dich, mein Herz sagt mir das ich richtig liege"  
  
Erst jetzt blickte er Hermine in die Augen, eine einzelne Träne lief über ihre Wange er nahm ihr Gesicht in eine Hand und wischte sie mit dem Daumen weg, ohne es zumerken strich er noch mal über ihr die feuchte Stelle. Hermine legte ihren Kopf in seine Hand und Atmete seinen Duft tief ein, er roch nach Gras, Pinie und Kaffee, wie viel Geborgenheit sich in diesem Duft verbarg. Damit er seine Hand nicht wegnehmen konnte hielt sie sie mit ihrer eigenen fest und drückte sie leicht. „wenn du wüstest wie viel du mir bedeutest, dass du mich am Leben hältst, ohne dich würde ich es nicht schaffen."Traurig öffnete sie die Augen und sah genau in ein paar smaragdgrüne, die sie durch runde Brillengläser anblickten. „ wie sehr ich es mag wenn sie mir so nahe ist, nur dann fühl ich mich zuhause. Wieso kann ich ihr das nicht einfach sagen?"langsam öffnete er den Mund, atmete kurz ein und klappte in wieder zu. Er schluckte nahm seine Hand von ihrer Wange und drehte sich hastig um damit sie nicht merkte wie verwirt es plötzlich war.  
  
„Ich lauf jetzt los, sonst sind wieder so viele Menschen auf dem Wanderweg, und ich kann nicht in ruhe Laufen."sagte er nur knapp über seine Schulter hinweg, und lies eine verdutze Hermine beim Fenster stehen. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, das Harry ihr nicht alles sagte was er wollte. 


	2. Das Denkarium

Das ist meine FanFiction von Harry Potter.  
  
Es handelt von Hermine und Harry die beide mit dem Verlust ihres besten Freundes zu Recht kommen müssen. Es spielt nach der Schule, und jeder geht seinen Weg im Berufleben.  
  
Alle Charaktere sind von der Wunderbaren J.K.R. und nicht von mir. Neu Charakter (falls noch kommen sollten fußen auf meinem Mist)  
  
*** Tief atmete er die feuchte Frühlingsluft ein, es hatte in der Nacht geregnet. Die Schuhe schmatzten bei jedem Schritt auf dem Waldweg. Er war tief in Gedanken versunken und achtete nicht darauf wo ihn seine Füße hintrugen.  
  
„Sie ist alles was ich noch habe, warum sag ich ihr das nicht einfach? Wenn ich sie nicht hätte, die Situation mit Ron macht mich noch Wahnsinnig, ich hab alles versuch um mit ihm zu reden. Ich sollte mal mit Luna reden, vielleicht kann sie mir helfen. Ich bin ja so froh, dass sie jeden Tag nach Hause kommen kann, sonst würde Ron nie was essen oder sich mit jemand Unterhalten. Ich vermisse ihn, warum kann ich ihm das nicht sagen. Mit jedem kann ich reden, außer mit den Menschen die ich am meisten liebe."Zornig ballte er seine Fäuste und schwang sie wie ein Boxer während des Laufens durch die Luft. Genau wie seine Gedanken, begannen auch seine Füße zu raßen.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll, Ron hat recht ich bin schuld, das seine Eltern gestorben sind, das Voldemor nicht davor vernichtet wurde. Ich muss ihn einfach retten, warum habe ich nicht erkannt das ich in eine Falle renne? Jetzt hat er Rons und meine Elter auf dem Gewissen und ich kann sie nicht einmal räche. Was heißt bei ihm schon Gewissen, er hatte doch keins. Und ich habe das Gefühl das meins auch bald nicht mehr vorhanden ist, wieso kann ich nicht Träumen? Sonnst konnte ich alles in meinen Träumen verarbeiten. Warum nicht das? Ich bin so müde, ich bin so ausgelaugt, ich habe solche Angst dass mir alles Gleichgültig wird. Ich muss das mit Ron klären sonst verlier ich den Verstand, und meine Freunde."  
  
Zum ersten Mal seit er los gelaufen war, blickte Harry auf, sein Atem ging immer schneller, erstaunt stellt er fest dass er auf das Tor von Hogwarts zu rannte. Ohne darüber nachzudenken trugen ihn seine Füße die Treppe empor, und er schritt in die Eingangshalle. Harry blickte sich um es war noch früh, deshalb erwartete er auch nicht das schon jemand im Schloss wach war.  
  
Seine nassen Sollen quietschten auf dem kalten Steinboden, daher wunderte er sich nicht, als Mrs. Noris die Katze von Hausmeister um die Ecke kam, sie hatte sehr gute Ohren. Als Schüler hatte er Mrs Noris deshalb nicht leiden können, jetzt hatten sie sich aber angefreundet, und sie kam schnurrend auf Harry zu und lies sich streicheln. Der kalte Wind, der durch die Halle zog, lies Harry frösteln und er beschloss seinen dicken Umhang aus dem Büro zu holen.  
  
Er und Hermine waren die einzigen Professoren, die nicht im Schloss lebten.  
  
Prof. Dumbledor war deswegen nicht gerade begeistert gewesen, hatte sich aber beruhigt, als sie zustimmten in seine Villa in Dorf zu ziehen. Die beiden hatte nur wegen Ron eine Wohnung im Dorf genommen, so dass sie sich mehr um ihren Freund kümmern konnten, leider war das nicht so wirkungsvoll wie sich alle erhofften und so zogen auch Fred, Georg und Ginny in die Villa die groß genug war. Doch auch die Anwesenheit seiner Geschwister holte ihn nicht aus diesem seelischen Tief.  
  
Erst als Luna in den Weihnachtferien Ginny besuchen kam, ist Ron etwas aufgetaut, er hatte nur mit ihr gesprochen, aber das war für ihn und Hermine das größte Weihnachtsgeschenk in diesem Jahr. Sie erkannten ihn fast nicht wieder. Was sie jedoch am meisten erschütterte war seine Aussage über die beiden, das ihre Gesichter noch gleich sein er aber nicht wüsste ob ihm das reiche um nicht alleine zu sein. Natürlich hatte er das nicht zu ihnen sondern zu Luna gesagt. Sie war so besorgt, dass sie unbedingt mit den beiden reden musste.  
  
Hermine erschütterten die Worte so sehr das sie ihre Tränen nicht zurück halten konnte, betroffen hatte Luna, die beiden alleine gelassen und Harry hatte Hermine solange fest gehalten, bis sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf geglitten war. Das war das erst Mal das sie sich ein Bett teilten, und Harry merkte dass ihre Nähe auch ihm gut tat und er konnte seit langen wieder ruhig einschlafen. Seit dieser Nacht im Dezember war es ein Ritual zwischen den beiden geworden, dass Hermine wenn sie Alpträume hatte zu ihm ins Zimmer kam.  
  
Das schlimmste aber an Rons Aussage war, dass Harry in der gleichen weiße von sich selber dachte. Wenn er in den Spiegel blickte, sah ihm immer noch das blasse Gesicht mit der runden Brille und der Narbe welche wie ein Blitz aussah entgegen, und doch erkannte er sich nicht wieder. Sein Gesicht war noch gleich, doch die Person dahinter hatte sich verändert, aber in wen? Nur wenn er in Hermines Augen blickte und sich darin spiegelte, konnte er sich darin erkennen, nur ihre Anwesenheit gab ihm das Gefühle Harry zu sein. Rons Worte konnten sie jedoch beide nicht vergessen. Oft sprachen sie darüber, und versuchten mit Ron zusprechen, doch an ihn war kein rankommen.  
  
Harry war so tief in seine Gedanken versunken, dass er erst als er vor Dumbledors Büro stand, merkte wohin er gelaufen war. Ohne dass Harry ein Passwort nennen musste gab ihm die Statue die Treppe zu seinem Büro frei. Erstaunt trat Harry in das Büro des Schulleiters, welche seines Erachtens das schönst im ganzen Schloss war.  
  
„ Ich habe dich erwartet, Harry."Sagte die dunkle und beruhigende Stimme von Prof. Dumbledore „Guten Morgen Professor. Warum haben sie mich erwartet?"immer noch verwirrt setzte Harry sich in den Sessel der vor dem Schreibtisch des Direktors stand. „Ich habe dich die Treppe hoch rennen sehen, du machtest den Eindruck als ob du vor etwas fliehen wolltest? Da du jetzt schon ein halbes Jahr Bestanteil der Lehrerschaft bist, solltest du dich endlich dazu durch ringen mich Albus zu nennen wie es alle Lehrer machen. "Freundlich Lächelte er Harry an. „Ich weiß, es fällt mir nur etwas schwer mich an den Gedanken, Lehrer, und gleich gestellt mit all meinen Alten Lehren zu sein, zu gewöhnen. Hermine geht es genauso."Antwortete Harry verlegen. „Deshalb sollte euch aber keine grauen Haare wachsen. Wie geht es Hermine und Mr. Weasley?"  
  
Ohne Dumbledore anzusehen erhob er sich aus dem bequemen Ohrensessel, durchschritt das runde Zimmer und schaute aus dem Fenster. Stumm starte Harry auf den Verbotenen Wald hinab. Er wusste nicht was er darauf antworten sollte, er wusste ja nicht einmal wie es ihm geht.  
  
„ Hermine hat diesen Alptraum, immer noch. Ron redet nicht mir uns, nur mit Ms. Luna Lovegood"Antwortete Harry nach ein paar Minuten Schweigens. Obwohl Dumbledore Harrys Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, wusste er dass er den Tränen nahe war. Nicht das Harry ein weinerlich Junge wäre, nein er war sehr stark und hielt mehr aus als er dacht, aber das brachte in an seine Seelischengrenzen.  
  
„Ich kann nicht Träumen, ich kann ja fast nicht schlafen, "Verzweifelt fuhr sich Harry durch die Haare „geschweige einen klaren Gedanken fassen, und ich muss eine neue Strategie gegen Dumstrang entwickeln." Dumbledore musste unwillkürlich lächeln, wie Recht er doch hatte, solche Gedankensprünge brachte nicht mal er zustande.  
  
„Harry eins nach dem Anderen. Was hat Hermine dir über ihren Alptraum erzählt?"fragt er ruhig, und zwang Harry mit seiner Gelassenheit sich umzudrehen. „Nichts, sie sagt mir nicht mal das es ein Alptraum ist, sie sagt nur immer dieser Traum aber es ist ein Alptraum, sie schläft viel zu Unruhig, wacht mitten in der Nacht auf und schreit. Das kann einfach nur ein Albtraum sein."Erst jetzt bemerkt er wie komisch sich das anhören muss, woher sollte er wissen wie sie schläft. Aber Dumbledore hatte es schon bemerkt, oder er wusste es schon. Harry war es unangenehm diese Thema mit seinem Mentor zu besprechen, und mehr noch da er selber nicht wusste was das zu bedeuten hatte.  
  
Hastig schüttelte Harry den Kopf und fing hektisch an zu plappern. „Hat sie ihnen davon erzählt? Wie geht es ihr sie spricht doch in der Therapie über ihren Traum. Ich möchte wissen was sie so quält. Bitte, ich möchte ihr helfen, wenigsten einem von uns sollte es gut gehen. Hermine hat von einem Versprechen geredet, das sie Mrs Weasley geben hat. Ich glaube das ist eine zu schwere Last für sie, vor allem nachdem Ron nicht mit ihr spricht, und ich weiß nicht was sie genau mit ihren Worten gemeint hat. Ich möchte mich so gerne Erinnern. Ich kann aber nicht ich weiß nicht warum. Ich verlier den Verstand, oder einfach nur die Fähigkeit mich zu Erinnern?"  
  
„Nein Harry, mit dir ist alles in Ordnung ich hab auf dich einen Traumlosschlaf-Zauber angewandt ich hoffte ich könne dir damit die Last erleichtern, aber ich habe mich getäuscht, das du dadurch deine Erinnerung an diese Ereignis vergisst war nicht beabsichtigt. Wenn du möchtest können wir diesen Gedanken in ein Denkarium setzen und ihn gemeinsam erleben. Vielleicht könnte dir das weiter helfen. Ich möchte nicht das ich noch mal einen so schwer wiegend Fehler in unser beider Leben mache."  
  
Harry hatte sich nicht getraut Dumbledore in die Augen zu sehen, erst jetzt hob er den Blick und sah ihn direkt an. Er hatte seine Gedanken noch nie aus seinem Kopf gezogen um sie noch mal zu erleben. Er hatte bisher nur die Gedanken von Dumbledore und Prof. Snape in einem Denkarium betrachtet.  
  
„Habe sie das gleiche auch mit Hermine gemacht?"wollte Harry wissen, langsam Schüttelte Dumbledore seinen Kopf wobei sein langer weißer Bart wie ein Welle an seien Gürtel schlug. „Sie hätte das nicht verkraftet. Genau diese Gedanken verfolgen sie die ganze Zeit. Sie damit zu konfrontieren könnte ein schweres Trauma erzeugen. Es ist besser sie redet über die Geschehnisse, als es noch einmal zu erleben. Aber mein Zauber kann nur durch Erinnerung gebrochen werden, und der beste Weg dich daran zu Erinnern ist dich dorthin zurück zu versetzen."  
  
Harry hatte noch nie an den Fähigkeiten seines Mentors gezweifelt, er hatte seines Ermessens immer weiße und bedacht gehandelt, und daran bestand für Harry keinen Zweifle. Er würde alles dafür geben um Hermine helfen und wieder schlafen zu können. Immer beim Gedanken an sie füllte sich sein Herz an als würde es Seilspringen, aber immer auf einen Spitzen Gegenstand landen. Ich muss ihr einfach helfen, damit wir beide Stark sind, und uns um Ron kümmern können. „Ok, was muss ich machen?" entschlossen stand Harry nun vor den älter wirkenden Schulleiter.  
  
Dieser lächelte müde: „Du bist schon immer bereit gewesen mit deinem Herz voraus zuspringen. Aber dein Verstand sollte auch ein Wort mit reden. Bist du dir sicher, dass du die Erinnerung wirklich noch mal erleben möchtest? Bist du sicher, dass du damit leben möchtest? Meinst du kannst das aus halten?"Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken Antwortete Harry mit einem deutlichen Ja.  
  
„Nun gut. Setz dich Harry."Dumbledor zeigt auf den Sessel in dem Harry sich zu anfangs schon gesetzt hatte. Leichten Schrittes bewegte Dumbledore sich auf das Regal am anderen Ende des Zimmers zu. Als er an Fawks vorbei ging strich er dem Phönix über den roten Schopf und gab ihm einen Kräcker den er aus seiner Manteltasche zauberte. Beim Regal angelangt nahm er eine Schüssel heraus die silbrig Dampfte was wie Nebel aussah, und stellte vor Harry auf den Tisch.  
  
„Nimm nun deinen Zauberstab und denke an das Geschehene, du brauchst dich nicht komplett zu erinnern, und sage „carpe cogitatio"dann wird der erfasste Gedanke, im Denkarium wieder gespiegelt. Aber sein Vorsichtig du muss dich wirklich auf dieses Ereignis konzentrieren sonst wird der Falsche Gedanke erfasst."  
  
Behutsam nahm er die Hände von dem Nebel umwobenem Gefäß. Harry musterte eine Weile argwöhnisch die Nebelschwaden und richtete dann dem Zauberstab auf seinen Kopf, dacht fest an den Tod der Weasley und flüsterte *carpe cogitatio* ein silberner Faden floss aus seinem Kopf über den Zauberstab in das Denkarium. 


	3. Ablenkungsmanöver

Das ist meine FanFiction von Harry Potter.  
  
Es handelt von Hermine und Harry die beide mit dem Verlust ihres besten Freundes zu Recht kommen müssen. Es spielt nach der Schule, und jeder geht seinen Weg im Berufleben.  
  
Alle Charaktere sind von der Wunderbaren J.K.R. und nicht von mir. Neu Charakter (falls noch kommen sollten fußen auf meinem Mist)  
  
Danke an die vielen nette Antworten auf meine Geschichte, ihr habt mir Mut gemacht weiter zuschreiben.  
  
********* Langsam senkte Harry den Kopf und blickte in den Nebel. Wie von einem Seil gezogen fiel er kopfüber in das Denkarium, doch dieses Mal war er nicht allein. Er und Dumbledore drehten sich rasend schnell uns sich, bis sie in seiner Erinnerung standen.  
  
Sie befanden sich im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindores wieder und starte in das grün lodernde Feuer. In mitten der Flammen erkannte er das Gesicht von Peter Pettigrew. „Warum sollte ich dir glauben, du hast meine Familie verraten, und deine Freunde hintergangen. Warum solltest du mich warnen? Wieso soll ich deinen verlogenen Worten glauben schenken?"hört sich Harry selber sagen, er war so wütend und schockiert das sein bester Freund und Ginny verschwunden waren, das er am ganzen Körper zitterte.  
  
„Wenn der Dunkle Lord erfährt das ich mit dir Rede wird er mich Köpfen" piepst seine Stimme kläglich aus dem Kamin „Du musst dich beeilen, ich helfe dir, weil du mich nicht hast Töten lassen, und Ron war immer gut zu mir, als ich bei ihm Lebte. Beeil dich, du musst in die Heulende Hütte, dort wirst du Ron und seine kleine Schwester finde. Mach schnell, sonst sind sie Tod."Hastig wanderten Pettigrews Augen von rechts nach links. Im nächsten Augenblick war sein Kopf verschwunden.  
  
Harry sah sich zügig aufspringen und die jagte die Treppe zu seinem Schlafraum empor lauen in dem Hermine nach Hinweißen zu dem Verschwinden von Ron und Ginny suchte. Eilig zog er Hermine aus dem Zimmer.  
  
„Wo ist Krumbein?"Harry keuchte die Worte mehr als das er sie aussprach, „wir brauchen ihn um an der Peitschenden Weide vorbei zukommen" „Wovon redest du Harry, was willst du in der Heulenden Hütte? Von wem war diese Eule die vorher in den Schlafsaal gesegelt kam?"Hermine hatte seinen Arm ergriffen und zwang ihn stehen zubleiben. Er schaute ihr tief in die Augen „Bitte vertrau mir, ich weiß wo sie sind, und Krumbein ist der einzige der uns den Geheimgang frei machen kann. Wir müssen uns beeilen sonst sind beide Tot. Ich erkläre die alles später."  
  
Ohne weiter Widerstand zu leisten ging Hermine in ihren Schlafsaal und holte Krumbein der sich friedlich schnurrend von ihr durch das Porträtloch tragen lies. Lautlos schlichen beide durch die Korridore zur Eingangshalle, leise öffnete Harry das Tor, und huschte an Hagrids Hütte vorbei zur Peitschenden Weide. Krummbein, sprang wie selbstverständlich auf die Weide zu und berührte den Knoten an der Wurzel worauf hin diese erstarrte.  
  
Hermine strich ihrem Kater über den Kopf und sagte ihm er solle wieder ins Schloss zurückkehren, und zog dann ihren Zauberstab aus dem Umhang. Harry hatte seinen schon Einsatzbereit. „Lumos"ein gleißendes Licht erhellte die Spitze seitens Zauberstabes, und gemeinsam krochen sie den engen Geheimgang zu Heulenden Hütte empor. Sie versuchten so leise wie möglich zu sein, um dem Feinden ihr kommen nicht anzukündigen. Kurz bevor der Tunnel endete lies Harry das Lichte erlöschen und sie krochen die restlichen Meter im finsterster Nacht zu Hütte hinauf.  
  
Vorsichtig schauten die beiden wie beim letzten Mal durch die Öffnung in das verwüstete Zimmer, der Hütte. Alles war so wie sie es noch aus ihrem dritten Schuljahr in Erinnerung hatten. Die Tapeten schälten sich von den Wänden, und die Möbel waren zerstört. Keiner war im Raum, sie ging zielstrebig auf die Türe die zum Flur führe zu, und stiegen die Treppe empor.  
  
Am Treppenansatz angelangt lauschten beide angestrengt, um zu hören ob ihre Anwesenheit bemerkt wurde. Kein Laut drang aus einen der Räume zu ihnen, im Korridor herrschte toten Stille. Harry schaute Hermine verwundert an, langsam begann er zu zweifeln, ob Pettigrew wirklich die Wahrheit gesagt hatte?  
  
Doch genau in diesem Moment hörte er einen lauter Knall aus dem Zimmer direkt vor ihnen. Wieder wechselten die beiden Blicke und nickte sich zu, mit erhobenen Zauberstäben trat Harry die Türe auf. Im Zimmer war kein Möbelstück zu finden, das einzige was sich im Raum befand waren die leblosen Körper von Ron und Ginny. Entsetzt stürzte sich Hermine auf die beiden Personen.  
  
„Harry wir sind zu spät"schluchzend drückte sie Ginny an sich, mit der anderen Hand fuhr sie durch Rons feuerrotes Haar. „Nein, das kann nicht sein."Langsam ging Harry vor Hermine auf die Knie, sein Zauberstab glitt ihm aus den Fingern und landete mit einem dumpfen klock auf dem staubigen Boden. Mit zittrigen Händen ergriff er die Hand von Ron, und tastete nach seinem Puls. Erleichtert atmete er aus „Er lebt, und Ginny auch sieh nur sie Atmet."  
  
Noch während sie auf Ginny schauten, begann sie sich langsam zu bewegen. Sie öffnete die Augen und schaute Hermine an. „Wo bin ich? Wo ist Ron?"hilflos blickte sie sich im Raum um. Kurz darauf schlug auch Ron die Augen auf. Er grunzte leise, und faste sich mit der Hand an die Stirn. „Wo sind wir? Was ist passiert?"verwirrt musterte auch er die Umgebung.  
  
„Das wollte ich euch gerade Fragen, wie seit ihr hier hergekommen?" Neugierig schaute Harry Ron an, und wechselte dann bedeutende Blicke mit Hermine. „ Ich hab keine Ahnung, ich habe einen Brief bekommen er war von Fred, er wollte mich und Ginny sprechen. Wir sollten ihn beim Quiddischfeld treffen. Das ist auch keine Seltenheit. Wir treffen uns öfter dort. Aber diesmal kam er nicht, als wie wieder zum Schloss zurückgehen wollten, hat mich ein Schlag getroffen. Seit da Erinnere ich mich an nicht mehr."Verwirrt schaute Ron Ginny an, aber auch sie konnte sich an nichts erinnern.  
  
Ohne genau zu wissen warum überkam Ron ein komisches Gefühl, wieso sollte uns jemand hier her locken? Gerade als er seine Frage an Harry stellen wollte, brach Hermine zitternd neben ihnen zusammen.  
  
Zucken lag sie vor den drei völlig verdutzten Freunden. Gerade als Harry sie in den Arm nehmen wollte versteifte sich ihr Körper. Sie fühlte sich an wie Stein, genauso hatte sie sich auch im zweiten Jahr angefühlt, als sie von einem Baselisk angegriffen wurde. Behutsam hielt er sie fest, ihre Augen waren geschlossen, aber schienen unruhig hinter ihren Liedern umher zu wandern. Ihre Stirn war feucht vom kalten Schweiß, ihr Atem unregelmäßig und Stoss weiße. Behutsam nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine Hand, als sein Armgelenk ihren Hals berührte spürte er wie ihr Puls raste.  
  
Die Versteinerung löste sich genauso plötzlich wie sie erschien. Hermine riss ihre Augen auf und schaute in seine Grünen. „Was ist mit dir? Geht es dir gut?"besorgt schaute Ron auf die beiden hinunter. Beim klang seiner Stimme verkrampfte Hermine sich unwillkürlich. „Deine ....Eure Eltern"schockiert blickte sie abwechselnd von Ginny zu ihrem Freund. „Voldemor...er.. das ist nur zur Ablenkung!"hektisch versuchte sie auf die Beine zukommen, doch Harry hielt sie noch immer fest.  
  
„Langsam Hermine was ist mit ihren Elter, was meinst du mit Ablenkung?" verwirt schaute er Hermine in die Braunen Augen. „ Das hier, wir sind drauf reingefallen, wir müssen sofort in den Fuchsbau. Schnell sonst kommen wir zu spät, er wird sie töten."verzweifelt klammerte sie sich an Harrys Arm, und zog sich hoch „Wir müssen nach einem Kamin suchen, der uns in den Fuchsbau bringt, sofort."Panisch blickte sie sich in dem leeren Raum um.  
  
„Wieso sollte meinen Eltern im Fuchsbau etwas zustoßen? Der Ort wird durch einen Zauber geschützt, da kommt man nicht so einfach rein. Wie kommst du auf die Idee ihnen könnte da was passieren?"Ginny hatte beim reden beruhigend ihre Hände auf Hermines Arm gelegt. Diese schaute sie nur verwundert an.  
  
„Versteht ihr nicht sie werden sterben, ich habe es gesehen, er wird kein Erbarmen haben, er ist so kalt blütig."Wären sie sprach hatte sie panisch die Arme von Ginny erfasst, nun wand sie sich Ron zu „So versteht doch gerade hab ich es gesehen, als ob es wirklich passiert, deine Eltern waren im Fuchsbau, sie haben nicht damit gerechnet, sie habe gekämpft, aber es war aussichtslos. Voldemor und Pettigrew haben sie erst mit einem Schock Zauber belegt, und sie dann mit einem Fluch gefoltert." Während sie sprach wurde ihre Stimme immer schriller bis sie ihn anschrie.  
  
Harry hatte sie noch nie so ängstlich und panisch gesehen, irgendetwas sagte ihm dass sie Recht hatte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort schnappte er seinen Zauberstab und rannte los. Er durch forschte alle Zimmer nach einem Kamin, und brauch baren Flohpulver. Ihn dem kleinen Zimmer in dem die drei Freunde Sirius zum ersten Mal begegnet sind fand er einen großen Kamin, an dem eine zerbrochene Schale Flohpulver hing.  
  
Die Schale war nur an der Oberenkante zerbrochen, Harry schloss die Augen ging drei Schritte auf den Kamin zu und öffnete sie wieder, mit Erleichterung stellte er fest, das noch etwas von dem grünlichen Pulver im Gefäß war. Geschwind warf Harry einen alten zerbrochenen Stuhl in den Kamin und ein paar alte Zeitungen hinterher, zückte seinen Zauberstab, und machte ein Feuer. Gerade als er das Feuer entfachte erschienen die anderen in der Türe.  
  
„Leider ist nicht mehr soviel Pulver da, wir müssen immer zu zweit gehen." Kaum hatte er die Worte ausgesprochen stand Hermine auch schon, mit der hälfe des Pulvers in der Hand, neben ihm. Harry legte einen Arme um ihre Hüfte, und zog sie nah an sich, leicht zitternd lies Hermine das das Pulver ins Feuer fallen und gemeinsam schritt sie in die grünen Flamen. „Fuchsbau" ohne zu stottere, oder sich zu verschlucken, brachte Harry den Ziel Ort über die Lippen.  
  
Die kalten Flammen schlangen sich an ihren Körpern hinauf, und wirbelten sie immer schneller im kreis das schrille Pfeifen nahm genau wie die Geschwindigkeit immer mehr zu. Harry legte nun auch seinen zweiten Arm um Hermine um sie noch näher an ihn zu drücken, damit ihre Körper nicht zu sehr an die Wände stießen. Das Geräusch in seinen Ohren wurde immer leiser, bis sie beide zum still Stand kamen. Vorsichtig stiegen sie aus dem Kamin der Weasleys, und schauten sich misstrauisch um. Es war viel zu ruhig, keine Minute späte, trafen auch Ginny und Ron in ihrem Zuhause auf. 


	4. Die Narbe

Das ist meine FanFiction von Harry Potter.  
  
Es handelt von Hermine und Harry die beide mit dem Verlust ihres besten Freundes zu Recht kommen müssen. Es spielt nach der Schule, und jeder geht seinen Weg im Berufleben.  
  
Alle Charaktere sind von der Wunderbaren J.K.R. und nicht von mir. Neu Charakter fußen auf meinem Mist, aber ich bekomme nix dafür.  
  
Danke an die vielen nette Antworten auf meine Geschichte, ihr habt mir Mut gemacht weiter zuschreiben. Ich hoffe ich werde die Spannung halten können und eure Erwartungen nicht enttäuschen.  
  
*********  
  
Harry verspürte einen ruck durch seinen Körper fahren. Seine Gedanken begannen wieder zu kreisen. Wieder hatte er das Gefühl nicht alleine zu sein. Es fühlte sich an als würde er in die tiefe fallen, aber der Sessel in dem er die ganze Zeit gesessen war fing seinen virtuellen Sturz ab. Auch Dumbledor machte eine leicht schwankende Bewegung.  
  
„Du hast dich nicht richtig auf die Situation konzentriert. Wir haben nur den Abend vor der Nacht gesehen. Du musst deine Gedanken besser bündeln. Aber nicht heute, das war sehr anstrengend für dich."Sagte Dumbledor ruhig.  
  
Harry schlotterte so heftig, das er nicht den drang verspürte noch mal in seinen Gedanken zu forschen. „Warum ist mir so kalt? Das war doch sonst nie so."zähneklappernd blickte er in über die Halbmondbrille in Dumbledores Augen. „Nun, da du zum ersten Mal in deinen Gedanken gereist bist kannst du verstehen, warum nicht jeder Zauberer das gerne macht. Es ist wie eine Art Kälteschock, daher schlotterst du so, außerdem bist du auch total verschwitzt vom Joggen du solltest dir etwas anderes Anziehen."Er legte leicht den Kopf zur Seite und lächelte Harry müde an.  
  
„ Da haben sie...du wohl Recht."Mit zittrigen Knien erhob er sich aus dem Sessel, langsam machte er ein paar Schritte auf die Türe zu, hielt inne und drehte sich noch mal zum Schulleiter um. „ Wird Ron mir jemals verzeihen? Wird Hermine ihre Alpträume irgendwann mal los? Ich weiß nicht was ich ohne sie machen soll."  
  
„Ich bin kein Hellseher, Harry. Aber ich weiß, das Hermine stärker ist als sie weiß, und Mr. Ronald Weasly wird auch diesen Schicksaalschlag verkraften. Gib ihnen Zeit, genau das brauchen sie jetzt."Mit diesen Worten setzte sich Dumbledore an seinen Schreibtisch und widmete sich seiner Eulenpost.  
  
Stumm verlies Harry das Büro und begab sich zielstrebig in sein Büro. Mittlerweile war die Schule wach geworden. Die meisten Gemälde begrüßten ihn freundlich. Ihm fröstelte immer noch also begann er schneller zu gehen. An seinem Büro angekommen wartete schon ein Schüler auf ihn.  
  
„Trainer Potter, kann ich sie was fragen?"fragte der schmächtige blonde Junge. „ Was ist denn, Mr. Neschel?"leicht barsch fuhr er den Jungen an. „Ich kann auch später kommen wenn sie jetzt keine Zeit haben."Mit leicht eingezogenem Kopf blickte er zu Harry empor. „Nein, das ist nicht nötig, tut mir leit das ich so schroff war, womit kann ich dir helfen?" fragte Harry nun ruhig. „Ich wollte nur wissen ob wir dieses Wochenende Quiddichtraining haben, wenn nicht kann ich meinem Lernzirkel zusagen."Immer noch leicht verstört blickte er seinen Trainer an. „Nein, wir müssen erst eine neue Strategie ausarbeiten, ihr habt das Wochenende frei. Aber ein Anschlag am Schwarzenbrett wird euch informieren wann das nächste Training ist." „Danke, Trainer."Sagte Mr. Samson Nessel schnell und machte sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle.  
  
Harry schritt in sein recht geräumiges Büro, ging auf die Kleidertruhe zu und zog sich sein Trainingskleider an. Sie waren eine Art Quiddichuniform in einem dunklen Blau, goldene Knöpfe zierten die Vorderseite der Uniform Jacke. Auch die Hose hatte einen goldener Streifen an der Seite, normalerweise trug er diese Kleider nur, wenn er Schiedsrichter bei einem Spiel war oder wenn er sein Team trainierte. Das Schulteam trug blaue Umhänge mit goldenem Futter, die Uniform Hosen hatten aber keinen Streifen, somit konnten sie ihren Trainer immer erkennen.  
  
Er warf sich den Dunklen Unhang um, und beschloss heute in der großen Halle zu frühstücken. Dobby war ein sehr talentierter Koch, und Harry war froh dass er beschlossen hatte sich um den Haushalt zu kümmern. Er hatte er Hermine nicht gesagt, aber die hälfte des Gehalts was sie Dobby gab brachte er zu ihm, er meinte soviel brauche er nicht und Harry Potter soll es doch für Miss Granger aufbewahren. Harry legte es auf einem Konto in Gringotts an.  
  
Bis jetzt hatte Harry es vermieden an das gerade Erlebte zu denken. Doch nun traf ihn die Erinnerung wie ein Schlag. Er taumelte zurück und hielt sich seine Narbe, sie hatte angefangen zu stechen. War das nur die Erinnerung, oder war das real, aber das konnte nicht sein. Er hatte den Dunklen Lord vernichtet. Dennoch hatte er leichte Zweifel, seit dem Tag seines Triumphes hatte seine Blitzförmige Narbe keinen Mucks mehr gemacht.  
  
Ein Bild erschien vor seinen Augen ein grüner Blitz erhellte den Raum vor ihn, er befand sich im Fuchsbau. Harry blinzelte und schüttelte den Kopf. Genauso plötzlich wie seine Erinnerung erschien war sie wieder verschwunden. Langsam sank er in den Stuhl der vor seinem Schreibtisch stand und schnappte nach Luft. Er atmete tief ein und aus, er stützte seien Kopf auf seine Hand deren Elenbogen auf dem Tisch lag. Seine andere Hand grub sich in die Armlehne, langsam streckte er ein Bein aus.  
  
Er wusste nicht wie lange er in dieser Position verharrte, denn er ein leichte klopfen an der Türe lies in aufschauen. „Herein"seine Stimme zitterte unmerklich. Als die Tür sich öffnete trat Hermine in sein Büro. Sie blieb im Türrahmen stehen und lächelte leicht.  
  
„Ich hab dich mit einem Ortungszauber gesucht, ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht. Warum bist du nicht mehr nach Haue gekommen?" fragte Sie mit forschenden Augen. „Als ich joggen war, "begann Harry zu erzählen „habe ich nicht gemerkt dass ich nach Hogwarts lief, und da ich schon hier war dacht ich, ich unterhalte mich ein bisschen mit Albus. Es war nicht das was ich erwartete. Aber das erzähle ich dir später, hast du schon gegessen?"  
  
„ Nein, Dobby hat sich heute frei genommen. Ich wollte heute hier essen, und du hast du Hunger?"wollte Hermine wisse. „ Ich hab einen Bärenhunger, lass uns gehen."Er war inzwischen wieder zu Kräften gekommen und stand sicher aus dem Stuhl auf. Er legte Hermine eine Hand auf den Rücken, und führte sie aus seinem Büro. 


	5. Schlechtes Gewissen

Das ist meine FanFiction von Harry Potter.  
  
Es handelt von Hermine und Harry die beide mit dem Verlust ihres besten Freundes zu Recht kommen müssen. Es spielt nach der Schule, und jeder geht seinen Weg im Berufleben.  
  
Alle Charaktere sind von der Wunderbaren J.K.R. und nicht von mir. Neu Charakter fußen auf meinem Mist, aber ich bekomme nix dafür.  
  
So habe es geschafft, das fünfte Chapter ist fertig. Es ist nicht gerade sehr spannen, aber geht auf das Verhältnis zwischen Hermine und Harry mehr ein.  
  
***********  
  
Sie liebte diese Geste, es war typisch für Harry dass er sie so aus einem Raum geleitete. Sie hoffte immer dass der Weg doppelt so lang wurde als er tatsächlich war. Doch nahm er sine Hand immer viel zu schnell weg. Auch diese Mal stellte sich Hermine darauf ein das er seine Hand von ihren Rücken nahm so bald sie die Türe passiert hatten. Verwundert stellte sie fest das nicht sie sonder Harry dieses Mal diesen Augenblick herauszuzögern versuchte.  
  
„Was ist mir dir? Ich merke doch du hast was."Hermine blieb stehen, und die Hand auf ihren Rücken wurde präsenter. Sie drehte sich so zu ihm, dass sie diesen Arm sanft ergreifen konnte, um sicher zu gehen dass sie seine volle Aufmerksamkeit hatte. Er schaute ihn ihre Hasselnuss Augen, „ es ist nichts wichtiges, das kann ich dir noch später erzählen, lass uns Essen gehen, sonst bekommen wir nichts mehr." Hermine umfasste nun auch den anderen Arm „bist du dir da auch ganz sicher?"fordert schaute sie ihn an. „ Ja"auch sein Blick wurde intensiver.  
  
„ Du weißt schon, das Lehrer immer was zu Essen bekommen."Flachste Hermine jetzt und legte ihren Kopf schief. „Natürlich weiß ich das. Willst du mich aufziehen?"um sie zu ärgern zog Harry seinen Arm enger um sie und stach ihr mit seiner Freien Hand in die Seite. „ Hey das ist nicht fair.... Du bist nicht kitzlich ... ich schon... ich kann mich... gar nicht wehren."Prustete Hermine und klammerte sich an Harry, dieser grinste nur frech.  
  
Plötzlich versteifte sich ihr ganzer Körper. Mit aufgerissenen Augen blickte sie zu Harry hinauf. „Ist das richtig, was wir hier machen?"in ihrer Stimme schwang Angst mit. „ ich meine Ron, er... wir, dass, ist das alles richtig?"Das sie sich Umarmten wurde ihr auf einmal schmerzlich bewusst. Langsam lockerte sie ihren griff um Harrys Hals, wollte aber die Verbindung nicht ganz durchtrennen.  
  
„Wie meinst du das? Ich versteh nicht ganz?"auch er zog seinen Arm etwas zurück. Unsicher schaute er auf seine langjährige Freundin hinab. „ Meinst du das wir lache? Oder auf was willst du hinaus?"Es kam ihr vor als vergingen Stunden in denen sie ihm im Gedanken ein Geständnis machte.  
  
*Ich brauche diese Nähe, aber ist dass richtig? Ich will dich nicht los lassen, ich denke dann werden meine Beine nachgeben, und ich falle in ein tiefes Loch, aus dem ich nicht alleine rauskomme. Ich kann Ron nicht helfen, wir können es nicht, das ist so verletzend, und frustrierend. Es brauch meine ganze Kraft. Du gibst mir die Kraft die ich brauche um weiter zu gehen. Ich weiß nicht ob das richtig ist. Ich hab ein schlechtes Gewissen. Mrs. Weasley sagte zu mir ich solle mich um alle kümmern, obwohl sie weiß wem mein Herz gehört, ich weiß nicht was sie damit meinte... oder doch? Bist du das Licht von dem sie sprach? Ich solle es nicht vergessen. Ich werde nie vergessen das weißt du. Es verfolgt mich jeden Abend. Ich brauche dich.*  
  
„Dass wir lachen, meine ich."Sie traute sich nicht mehr ihn anzuschauen, und löste sich aus der Umarmung. Langsam drehte sie ihm den Rücken zu. „Dass ist ok. Ich brauche das."Er legte ihr seine Hand auf die Schulter „las uns Essen gehen, sonst fängt der Unterricht an, und wir müssen mit knurrenden Mägen den Kids wissen vermitteln. Und du weißt ja dass ich sonst vom Besen gefegt werde." Er hatte sie zu sich umgedreht und sah dass sie leicht lächelte.  
  
Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg in die große Halle um noch einen Happen zu sich zu nehmen. Sie begegneten einer Schar Ravenclaw Schülern die sie freundlich grüßten und dann tuschelnd die Köpfe zusammen steckten.  
  
„Waren wir auch so als wir auf die Schule gingen?"lächelnd schaute Hermine der Gruppe hinterher. Auch Harry drehte sich um. „Nein, wir haben nicht getuschelt. Wobei mich würde interessieren was sie den so geheimes zu besprechen habe."Sein verschmitztes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. „Na was deckst du denn? Das waren nur Mädchen, die haben dich noch nicht so oft in Uniform gesehen, zudem bist du der jüngste Lehrer in Hogwarts, die sind total scharf auf dich. Du siehst in diesem Aufzug ja auch umwerfend aus."Schnell schaute sie wieder den Flur entlang, damit Harry nicht sehen konnte dass sie errötete.  
  
„Ja, aber ich bin mit der jüngsten Lehrerin der Schule unterwegs, vielleicht hängen die uns gerade eine wilde Affäre an."Er wollte gerade anfangen zu lachen als Hermine ihn ruchartig anblickte, und sehr ernst drein Blickte. „Bring die nicht auf solche Ideen, so was kann böse Folgen haben."Fügte sie mit genauso ernsten Worten hinzu. „Heißt das du möchtest nicht mit dem berühmten Harry Potter, eine heiße Affäre im Besenschrank der Quiddichmannschaft haben?"noch in dem Augenblick in dem er den Satz über die Lippen gebracht hatte bereute er es bereits. Ein Slytherin Schüler war an ihnen vorbei gegangen und hatte jedes Wort mit hören können. „ Das war nur ein Spaß Hermine, das weiß doch jeder."  
  
„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher, die Schüler reden, wir brauchen ihnen nicht noch mehr Gesprächstoff bieten. Oder was meinst du"sie drehte sich nicht zu Harry, sondern zu Wand. „ Ach Hermine.... Du kannst einem auch jeden Spaß verderben. Woran hast du es gemerkt?"wie aus dem nichts erschien Ginnys neben ihnen. Sie hatte sich bei Harry den Tarnumhang geliehen, aber das sie ihm damit hinterher spionierte war ihm nicht geheuer, noch hätte er jemals gemerkt. „Ja, wie hast du das gewusst?"erstaunt musterte er die Frau an seiner Seite, und warf dem rothaarigen Mädchen einen bösen Blick zu. „ Ich habe sie gesehen, als wir aus dem Büro sind, und dann war sie plötzlich verschwunden, und ich hatte das Gefühl ich würde an und zu von der Wand gestupst, da war mir klar, was du vorhin unter deinem Umhang verborgen hattest." „Sehr gut Watson."Sagte Harry als sie gemeinsam in die große Halle schritten, er hatte seinen Umhang schon an sich genommen und Ginny ein wir- sprechen-uns-später zu gezischt.  
  
Hermine ging von Harry gefolgt auf ihren Platz am Lehrertisch. Wie jeder Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste war dieser direkt neben dem des Zaubertranklehrers Snape. Er hatte sich wie jedes Jahr um beworben, doch Dumbledore hatte ihm gesagt, das es keinen besseren als ihn für seine Momentane Stelle gibt, und habe lieber Hermine als Dunkle Künste Lehrerin. Bei jedem Essen zog er ihr ein Gesicht, als ob man ihm eine Stinkbombe unter gemischt hätte.  
  
Ihn ignorierend, begann sie zu frühstücken, und schaute durch die große Halle. 


	6. Der Wein

Das ist meine FanFiction von Harry Potter.  
  
Es handelt von Hermine und Harry die beide mit dem Verlust ihres besten Freundes zu Recht kommen müssen. Es spielt nach der Schule, und jeder geht seinen Weg im Berufleben.  
  
Alle Charaktere sind von der Wunderbaren J.K.R. und nicht von mir. Neu Charakter fußen auf meinem Mist, aber ich bekomme nix dafür.  
  
So das neue Chapter ist da ; ) Ich habe diesmal mehr von Ron geschrieben, damit er nicht ganz so kurz kommt, ich hoffe euch gefällt die Entwicklung der Geschichte. Vielen Lieben dank auch für eure so zahlreichen positiven Reviews.  
  
*********  
  
- Wo war Luna? Sie aß doch sonst immer in der großen Halle.-  
  
Das Zimmer war Dunkel, nur durch einen kleinen Spalt zwischen den Vorhängen drang licht ein. Staub tanzte durch die einfallenden Sonnenstrahlen, die Lunas Nase kitzelten. Einen kleinen Moment brauchte sie, um sich zu orientieren, die Umgebung war ihr vertraut, aber dennoch fremd. Normal wachte sie nicht in diesem Zimmer auf.  
  
Gähnend wischte sie sich den Schlaf aus den Augen, und schaute sich verschlafen um. Sie blinzelte nochmals, und erkannte den Raum in dem sie sich befand, sie war in der Villa, in Rons Zimmer.  
  
Schockiert sprang sie auf die Füße, tastete an ihrem Umhang hinab, und hielt sich dann den Kopf. Was genau war gestern geschehen? Sie hatte mit Ron beschlossen mal eine neue Methode des Vergessens zu probieren. Sie hatte aus dem Büro eine Flasche Drachenwein geholt und sie mit Ron gemütlich vor dem Kamin in seinem Zimmer getrunken. Da sie kaum Alkohol trank, war sie schnell angeheitert, und auch Ron war Alkohol in dieser Mange nicht gewohnt, so reichte ihnen eine Flasche Wein, und richtig betrunken zu werden.  
  
„ Weißt du"hatte Ron begonnen in der Vergangenheit zu schwelgen „als wir dich das erste Mal im Hogwarts Express gesehen haben, dachte ich du bist verrückt."Er lächelte sie leicht an."Jetzt weiß ich das ich mich falsch lag, du bist nicht verrückt, du bist außergewöhnlich."  
  
Nun musste sie leicht Lächeln, so was hatte er noch nie gesagt. Sie wusste dass er sonst sehr verschlossen war seit dem Tod seiner Eltern, aber mit ihr hatte er seit ein paar Monaten sich richtig Unterhalten.  
  
„ Ich war immer begeistert dass ich Harry und Hermine zu meinen Freunden zählen konnte. Ich war mir auch immer sicher dass sie auf meiner Seite sind, und dass sie mir in jeder Lebenslage helfen würde. Haben sie ja auch, sie haben auf Pettigrew gehört, und mich gerettet. Dafür mussten meine Eltern sterben. Sie habe das nicht verdient, ich bin an der ganzen Sache Schuld."Verzweifelt vergrub Ron sein Gesicht im Umhang.  
  
Luna rückte näher zu ihm und legte ihren Arm auf seinen Rücken.  
  
„Weißt du"begann sie wie Ron und lächelte ihn an „als ich dich zum ersten Mal sah, dachte ich du bist eine Nervensäge"nun schaute er verwundert auf. „Jetzt weiß ich aber, dass du nicht nur eine Nervensäge, sondern auch ein Jammerlappen bist."  
  
Verschmitzt schaute sie ihn an.  
  
„ Und das soll mich aufbauen? Ich glaube du solltest da noch ein bisschen üben oder?" Kopfschütteln musterte er das Blonde Mädchen neben ihm. Sie war seit seinem fünften Schuljahr viel hübscher geworden. Die Haare bekamen ein leuchten und schimmern, das ihn immer an Veela erinnerte. Zudem entwickelte sie sich langsam zu einer Frau, auch wenn man es unter ihrem Unhang nur leicht erahnen konnte musste sie eine tolle Figur haben.  
  
„Ich bin nicht hier um dich aufzumuntern", heraus fordernd schaute sie ihm in die Augen. Sie liebte die Farbe seiner Haare dieses leuchtende rot, sie musste dann immer an den Sonnenuntergang denken den sie von ihrem Zimmer in Schloss sehr gut sehen konnte.  
  
„Natürlich bist du deshalb hier. Was denkst du denn, meinen trüben Gedanken kann ich auch sehr gut alleine nachgehen, da brauch ich niemanden zur Unterstützung." Seine Ohren waren leicht rot geworden und sie wusste dass sie ihre nächsten Worte sorgfältig wählen musste.  
  
„Ok, denn wollen wir dich mal richtige Ablenken"mit einem Satz war sie auf den Füssen und ging zur Türe. Verdutzt schaue Ron ihr hinterher.  
  
Sie schlich die große Treppe zur eingangs Halle hinunter und bog nach links ins Arbeitszimmer. Sachte klopfte sie an die schwere Eichentüre und lauschte ab Harry oder Hermine im Zimmer waren. Nachdem kein Laut zu hören war schob sie vorsichtig die Türe auf und huschte in den Raum.  
  
Der große Eichentisch stand mitten im Zimmer, und meisten war Hermine dahinter zu finden, da die ganzen Bücher für ihre Unterrichtsvorbereitung sich in diesem Zimmer befanden. Doch jetzt war es verlassen.  
  
Der Teppich dämpfte ihre Schritte und sie bewegte sich auf den einzigen Schrank zu. Sie hatte einmal Harry gesehen wie er eine Flasche Whisky aus dem mittleren Fach geholt hatte. Sie öffnete die Türe und entdeckte eine reihe von Spirituosen, bei denen selbst der „Drei Besen"neidisch geworden wäre. Nach längerem betrachten der Bar, entschied sie sich für eine Flasche Drachenwein.  
  
Mit der Flasche und zwei Gläsern unterm Umhang machte sie sich wieder auf den Weg in Rons Zimmer. Ihr Herz klopfte wie verrückt, als sie endlich die Türe hinter sich schloss und den Wein aus der Tasche zog.  
  
„ Wo hast du den das her?"Ron machte große Augen und ging ungläubig auf Luna zu. „Weißt du das das einer der stärksten Weine ist den es in der Zaubererwelt gibt?"  
  
Luna betrachtete die Flasche mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen „ nein, mit hat der Drache auf dem Etikett gefallen, und da dacht ich mir der ist nicht schlecht, was meinst du? Und der wird dich sicher aufmuntern, meinst du nicht?"fragend blickte sie Ron an.  
  
„Wäre möglich, aber du weißt, das man am nächsten Morgen einen Kopf so dick wie der eines Drachen hat? Daher hat er nämlich seinen Namen."Klärte er Luna mit ernster Stimme auf.  
  
„Du klingst wie Hermine, sie belehrt mich auch immer, lass uns doch einfach den Wein trinken, und später über die folgen nachdenken. OK."Trotzig setzte sich Luna wieder vor das Feuer und entkorkte die Flasche mit einem einfachen Zauberspruch. Sie schenkt beide Gläser voll und reicht eins davon Ron, der sich ebenfalls auf den Teppich vor den Kamin hat fallen lasen. 


	7. Der Unterricht

Das ist meine FanFiction von Harry Potter.  
  
Es handelt von Hermine und Harry die beide mit dem Verlust ihres besten Freundes zu Recht kommen müssen. Es spielt nach der Schule, und jeder geht seinen Weg im Berufleben.  
  
Alle Charaktere sind von der Wunderbaren J.K.R. und nicht von mir. Neu Charakter fußen auf meinem Mist, aber ich bekomme nix dafür.  
  
Hab das neue Chapter fertig.  
  
@ Livcx ich werde sicher noch mehr über Ron schreiben ; )  
  
@ Choooo vielen lieben dank für deine so zahlreichen reviews schön zu wissen das es dir gefählt.  
  
@ der Rest: Auch ein großes Danke für eure reviews, ist immer so ein kleiner Ansporn schnell weiter zu schreiben.  
  
Viel Spaß und ich bin mal gespannt wie sie euch gefällt.  
  
********  
  
Nachdem jeder das Frühstück beendet hatte machte sich Hermine auf in ihr Klassenzimmer, sie hatte sich von Lupin inspirieren lassen, und alle möglichen Arten von interessanten Anschauungsmaterial an den Wänden angebracht.  
  
So hatte sie das Irrwicht aus ihrem Kleiderschrank in eine Truhe gestellt und dort zum üben für den Unterricht platzieret. Über der Truhe hing ein Pergament, auf dem das wichtigste für den Umgang mit Irrwichtern zum nachlesen war.  
  
Ebenso hatte sie einen kleine Käfig mit drei Wichteln aus Cornwall, an der entgegen gesetzten Wand stehen, es war die Aufgabe der dritten Klassenstufe für die Wichtel zu sorgen und eine Merktafel neben ihrem Käfig anzubringen.  
  
Sie hatte jetzt die Erstklässler. Sie brachte ihnen gerade bei kleinere Flüche abzublocken. Sie hielt das für sehr wichtig, nicht nur weil die älteren Schüler immer noch gerne den jüngeren einen Schwabelbein-Fluch auf den Hals jagten. Sondern damit gleich von beginn der Schulischen Ausbildung ihnen die Verteidigung als ein nützliches Fach erschien.  
  
Gedanken verloren setzte sie sich an ihren Schreibtisch. Sie hatte das ganze Essen über nachgedacht, wo Luna stecken könne. Gestern Abend war sie noch bei ihnen in der Villa gewesen, aber war sie wieder ins Schloss zurückgekehrt?  
  
Sie war so tief in ihren Überlegungen versunken, das ihre Schüler erst bemerkte als der Letzte die Türe schloss.  
  
Erstaunt schüttelte sie ihre Braunen Locken, *werd wach Hermine* sagte sie zu sich selber und an die Klasse gewand ein „Herzliches hallo."  
  
Sie schaute durch die Reihen jetzt hatte sie Gryffindore und Hufflepuff. In der ersten Jahrgansstufe die umgänglichste Kombi.  
  
„Dann last uns mal beginnen"freudig strahlend schaute sie in die Runde.  
  
„Zauberstäbe raus. Habt ihr an der Handbewegung und den Spruch *Relaschio* geübt?"Die Klasse nickte eifrig „Na dann last uns anfangen. Ihr setzt euch Pärchen weiße zusammen und übt den Abwehrzauber. Sprecht ihn aber nicht zu laut oder zu hart aus, sonst ist der Zauber zu stark."  
  
Mit einem Schwenker ihres Zauberstabes, verwandelte sie die Möbel in große Federkissen, damit sich die Schüler nicht verletzten, falls sie doch einen Beinklammerfluch nicht ausweichen konnten. Die Klasse kam in Bewegung jeder suchte sich einen Partner und sie nahm sich dem letzten freien Schüler zu.  
  
Einer nach dem anderen Begann *Relaschio* zu murmeln, und somit den leichten *Locomotor mortis* seines Gegenübers abzuwehren.  
  
Für den Anfang war die Bilanz recht gut, nur fünf der neunzehn Schüler hatte den Fluch nicht bewehren können und lag nun mit steifen Beinen auf einem Kissen. Nachdem Hermine die paar Befreit hatte, startete sie noch einen durch gang, bei dem nur drei Schüler nicht rechzeitig, einen Gegenfluch gesprochen hatten.  
  
„Na dass war für den Anfang wirklich gut"lobte sie die Klasse und verwandelte die Tische wieder zurück. „So kann mir jemand sagen was passiert wenn man diesem Zauber zu laut seinem Gegenüber entgegen schreit?"  
  
Ein paar Hände schossen nach oben „Mrs. Lantrad!"  
  
„ Naja, wenn der Spruch zu laut gesprochen wird, kann es sein, das der andere sein Gehör verliert."Antwortete diese klein Laut, leises Kichern war von ihren Freundinnen zu hören.  
  
„Hm.."Hermine räusperte sich „das kann nur passieren wenn man eine Stimme wie eine Bensche hat, Mr. Strongbou!"  
  
„ Der Zauber verdoppelt sich und es wird kein Abwehrzauber mehr sondern ein Abprallzauber."Gab dieser wie aus der Pistole geschossen von sich.  
  
„ Richtig, 10 Punkte für Hufflepuff. So bis zur nächsten Stunde möchte ich von jedem einen halben Meter Pergament über den richtigen Gebrauch dieses Zauberspruches, und wann er unwirksam oder nicht ratsam ist. Ach und Mrs. Lantrad, sie dürfen mir gerne noch zehn Zentimeter dazufügen und mir ausführlich berichten, warum dieser Spruch bei einer Bensche unwirksam ist. Und verdrehen sie nicht so die Augen sonst werden zwanzig Zentimeter daraus."  
  
„Ja Prof. Granger."Erwiderte diese Schuldbewusst. Machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und begann aufgeregt mit ihren Freundin zu tuscheln.  
  
Hermine schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und wand sich dem Dokumenten auf ihrem Schreibtisch zu. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass nach dem der letzte Schüler den Raum verlassen hatte, Prof. McGonagall ihr Klassenzimmer betreten hatte.  
  
„Na, meinest du nicht dass du etwas zu streng mit der lieben Mrs. Lentrad umgegangen bist?"sagte diese nun mit einem Lächeln auf den dünnen Lippen. „Nein, sie versucht es immer wieder, und irgendwann ist auch bei mir Schluss ich kann mir doch nicht auf der Nase rumtanzen lassen."Erwiderte Hermine mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck. „Versucht sie das auch bei dir Minerva?"  
  
Die Stirn in Falten gelegt schaute sie ihre ehemalige Verwandlungslehrerin an.  
  
„Oh ja, sie ist einfach etwas dickköpfig, in einer gewissen Weise erinnert sie mich an die Weasley Zwillinge. Immer eine lustige Bemerkung auf den Lippen und immer einen kleinen Streich ausheckend. Zudem bist du kaum älter als die Oberstuffe, und somit versuchen sie es bei dir doch etwas mehr als bei uns alten Hasen."Gab diese ihr als Antwort. Und lächelte sie aufheitern an.  
  
„Was führt dich zu mir?"fragte Hermine nun, da sie bisher noch nie Besuch von prof. McGonagall hatte.  
  
„Prof. Dumbledore schickt mich, er möchte mir dir sprechen."Gab diese ohne umschweife zurück.  
  
Hermine stand aus ihrem Stuhl auf und zog ihren Umhang etwas enger. Sie hatte jetzt sowieso zwei Stunden keinen Unterricht.  
  
„Begleiten sie mich ein Stück?"fragend blickte sie die Professorin an.  
  
„Nein, er wollte dich alleine sprechen und ich hab jetzt eine Doppelstunde bei den Drittklässlern. Wir sehen uns zum Mittagessen"mit einem leichten nicken verabschiedete sie sich von Hermine und ging in die entgegn gesetzte Richtung zu ihrem Klassenzimmer. 


	8. Die Überraschung

Das ist meine FanFiction von Harry Potter.  
  
Es handelt von Hermine und Harry die beide mit dem Verlust ihres besten Freundes zu Recht kommen müssen. Es spielt nach der Schule, und jeder geht seinen Weg im Berufleben.  
  
Alle Charaktere sind von der Wunderbaren J.K.R. und nicht von mir. Neu Charakter fußen auf meinem Mist, aber ich bekomme nix dafür.  
  
So das ist jetzt leide auch nicht ganz so spannend geworden wie ich erhoffte, aber ich hoffe es gefällt euch dennoch.  
  
****  
  
Als sie beim Steinadler angekommen war stellte sie sich darunter und murmelte *Schokofrosch* der Adler begann sich gemächlich in die Höhe zu bewegen, und  
  
Brachte sie genau vor die Türe zum Büro des Schulleiters.  
  
Zögernd klopfte sie an, sie war zwar schon ein Jahr Lehrerin in Hogwarts dennoch empfand sie immer wenn sie zum Schulleiter beordert wurde ein Schuldgefühl. Was sie bis jetzt noch nicht einstellen hat lassen. Leicht flau im Magen betrat sie das Büro welche ohne Zweifel das schönst im ganzen Schloss war.  
  
„Ah... Professor, schön dass du es einrichten konnten vorbei zu schauen" vernahm sie Prof. Dumbledors Stimme.  
  
Hermine konnte sich ein lächeln nicht verkneifen. „Naja, sie wissen doch eigentlich immer was im Schloss vor sich geht. Sie haben schon bevor sie mir eine Nachricht haben zukommen lassen gewusst dass ich jetzt Zeit habe."  
  
„Ja, aber ich möchte mit meinem wissen doch nicht immer auftrumpfen. Du hätte ja auch noch eine Nachhilfe Stunde geben können!"mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Mundwinkeln blickte er Hermine über seine Halbmond Brille hinweg an.  
  
„Was kann ich für sie tun?"fragte sie nun ohne Umschweife, sie mochte das leicht Geplänkel mit ihrem Schulleiter, doch heute war sich nicht so guter Laune.  
  
„Ich habe dich rufen lassen, damit du mir ein paar Fragen beantworten. Ich hatte heute Morgen eine Unterhaltung mit Harry. Hat er dir davon erzählt?"  
  
„Nein, er hat mir nicht gesagt um was es in ihrem Gespräch ging. Er ist heute besonders verschlossen. Er meinte es reiche wenn ich es heute Abend erfahre."Leicht verwirt legte sie den Kopf schief. „Ist etwas passiert?" wollte sie nun wissen.  
  
„Er hat mir berichtet dass er von dem Traum weiß, nicht den Inhalt, aber dass du ihn immer noch hast. Warum hast du mir das verschwiegen?"seine Stimme klang nicht vorwurfsvoll sondern enttäuscht.  
  
„Ich..."sie atmete tief ein, und setzte sich in den Sessel in dem Harry an diesem Tag schon gesessen war.  
  
„Es tut mir leid. Ich dachte ich bekomme das so hin. Ich wollte nicht noch länger zur Last fallen."Dumbledore hatte sich aus seinem Sessel erhoben und lies sich nun in den vor Hermine sinken.  
  
„Es hilft keinem von euch, wenn du beginnst dich abzukapseln, oder zu verdrängen. Für den Augenblick scheint das gut zu sein, aber die Vergangenheit holt uns alle irgendwann mal ein. Und dann trifft sie uns wie ein Fluch und wir haben noch schwerer daran zu tragen."  
  
„Aber wie soll ich beiden zur Seite stehen, Ron ist so weit von uns entfernt, wir haben uns sonst immer alles erzählt. Ich vermisse das. Und Harry er stürzt sich so in die Arbeit, ich sehe in nur abends und nachts. Oder ich besuche in zwischen meinen freien Stunden. Er verheimlicht mir etwas. Das habe ich heute Morgen erst wieder gemerkt. Ich verliere sie, dabei habe ich doch versprochen mich um sie zu kümmern. Ich schaff es nicht. Ich kann mein versprechen nicht halten."  
  
„Was ist das für ein Versprechen? Harry hat so was auch schon erwähnt. Er meinte dass du dir damit zuviel auflädst und dass er es nicht ganz versteht. Wem hast du es gegeben?"mit forschendem Blick schaute er in ihre Haselnussbraunen Augen.  
  
„Mrs. Weasley war noch am leben als wir in den Fuchsbau kamen, sie hat zu jedem was gesagt. Sie meinte wir uns daran halten, es würde uns noch helfen. Ich weiß ganz genau was sie zu mir sagte.  
  
Vor ihrem geistigen Auge erblickte sie ein mit Blut verschmiertes Gesicht, das zu ihr sprach: „ Sie brauchen dich jetzt beide, ich weiß wo dein Herz hin gehört, doch bitte achte auf beide. Sie sind doch noch Kinder. Schau nach Ginny sie wird dich auch brauchen um ihren Weg zu finden. Du bist der Anker du hält das Boot auf dem richtigen Fleck. Lass sie nicht allein, du wirst einen beschwerlichen Gang vor dir haben, aber am ende der Tunnel ist immer Licht„  
  
Ich weiß nicht wie ich das versprechen halten soll, da Ron sich so abkapselt. Ich kann ihm keinen Halt geben."  
  
Ihre Unterlippe begann leicht zu zittern, damit Dumbledore es nicht bemerkte legte sie ihre Hand auf den Mund.  
  
„Hast du schon mal daran gedacht, das du ihm den besten Halt gibst in dem du Abstand bewahrst bis er wieder auf dich zu gehen kann? Ihr habt euch dafür eingesetzt in seiner Nähe zu sein, ihr habt dafür Gekämpft das Miss Lovegood bei ihm sein kann, und sie hilft ihm. Manchmal erfordert es mehr kraft etwas einfach untätig auf sich zukommen zu lasen, als dafür zu kämpfen. Du läst ihn nicht allein, er hat die Unterstützung die er sich rausgesucht hat."Mit einem lächeln er hob sich Dumbledor und ging zu Fawks.  
  
„Was ist wen er nie wieder mit uns reden möchte? Ich habe Angst."Auch sie hatte sich erhoben, hatte sich aber zum Fenster gewand und schaute auf den Verboten Wald.  
  
„ Ich werde dich und Harry. Für ein paar Tage beurlauben. Ich habe für euch eine kleine Wohnung in den Schottischen Highlands vorbereiten lassen. Dort werdet ihr beide endlich miteinander Reden, und klären was zwischen euch unausgesprochen ist. Eine Eule wir euch die Einzelheiten mitteilen.  
  
Prof. Snape wird ihren Unterricht übernehmen. Da Harry noch keine neue Strategie ausgearbeitet brauch das Team keine Vertretung, und für die Flugstunden wird sich schon jemand finden. Ich habe einen Bärenhunger wollen wir essen gehen?"  
  
Unbeschwert geleitete er Hermine zur Türe und machte sich ihr auf den Weg zur Großen Halle.  
  
Immer noch erstaunt setzte sich Hermine an ihren Platz am Lehrertisch. 


	9. Das Gewölbe

Das ist meine FanFiction von Harry Potter.  
  
Es handelt von Hermine und Harry die beide mit dem Verlust ihres besten Freundes zu Recht kommen müssen. Es spielt nach der Schule, und jeder geht seinen Weg im Berufleben.  
  
Alle Charaktere sind von der Wunderbaren J.K.R. und nicht von mir. Neu Charakter fußen auf meinem Mist, aber ich bekomme nix dafür.  
  
Jetzt kommt mal was neues, und ich bin gespannt was ihr dazu sagt, freu mich schon auf eure Reviews, die immer schöne zahlreich sind, danke.  
  
*******  
  
Hass erfüllt blickte er sich in dem modrigen Gewölbe um. Die Quelle die unter den alten Gemäuern empor sprudelte lies ein leisen plätschern vernehmen. Sein Vater meinte es beruhige seine Nerven dem Sprudeln zu lauschen. Ihn war es aber in der Kindheit schon komisch vorgekommen, dass ausgerechnet hier eine Quelle, war der Inbegriff des Neuanfangs.  
  
Geduckt bahnte er sich seinen Weg durch die verrotteten Weinregale, bis er die Türe gefunden hatte die er suchte. Man musste wiesen wo sie zu finden war, sonst konnte es leicht passieren, dass man an ihr Vorbei ging. Doch er war hier aufgewachsen, er wusste genau wo sie lag.  
  
Mit klammen Fingen griff er nach seinem Zauberstab. „Alohomora"flüsterte er und die Türe gab ihr Geheimnis preis. Der Gang den er jetzt betrat war nicht weniger gemütlich als der Alte Weinkeller. Das Wasser tropfte von den Wänden, und Pfützen hatten sich in den Vertiefungen der Pflastersteine gesammelt.  
  
Er schauderte und zog seinen schwarzen Unhang enger um sich. Das diesige Licht, welches noch durch einen Spalt in den Gang geflutet war erlöschte sobald die Türe sich schloss. Der Gestank von Verwesung zog ihm in die Nase. Um nicht in Tierkadaver zu treten murmelte er „Lumos"und keinen Augenblick später blitze an der Spitze seines Zauberstabes ein gleißend weißes Licht auf. Doch der Gestank rührte nicht von verendeten Tieren her, er hing schon seit Jahrhunderten in den Gemäuern fest.  
  
Es hatte seinen Preis Reinblüter zu sein, zwar besaß man ein unschätzbares vermögen und etliche Ländereien, dennoch konnte man den Gestank von Verrat und Intrigen nicht einfach weg putzen. Doch er roch es schon lange nicht mehr so stark wie früher, als sein Herz noch reiner war.  
  
Nach der zweiten Biegung ging ein Gang steil ab und ein anderer führte an sein Ziel. Sein Vater wusste nicht dass er sich in dem alten Gewölbe so gut auskannte, doch hatte er seine halbe Kindheit in diesen Verliesen verbracht. Früher dienten sie als Folterkammer, aber nachdem Gesetzte zum Schutz der Muggel verabschiedet wurden konnte auch seine Familie es sich nicht mehr leisten, Die Kerker aufrecht zu erhalten.  
  
Heute wurden sie als Bibliothek verwendet, hier konnte man jedes Buch finden das je über schwarze Magie geschrieben wurde.  
  
Doch er war nicht daran interessier, er wollte das Buch finden in dem die Ältesten verzeichnet waren, er wollte ihre Nachfahren aufsuchen und die fast verloren gegangenen Schwarzen Zauber neu beleben.  
  
Er hatte das Buch schon viele Jahre zuvor gefunden bei einem seiner Streifzüge durch die Gewölbe. Da es durch einen Bann versiegelt war, den nur ein Volljähriger Zauberer brechen konnte, hatte er bis jetzt noch nicht die Gelegenheit darin zu lesen.  
  
Er betrat die Schwarze Bibliothek. Hier herrschte immer eine angenehme Temperatur, das bedeutete ungefähr 15 Grad obwohl in der Ecke ein Kamin brannte. Doch er fühlte sich wohl. Zielstrebig bewegte er sich auf das große Regal am ende des Raums zu. Ohne auf den einband zu schauen, nahm er sich das richtige Buch, gerade als er seinen Zauberstab auf das Cover richten wollte vernahm er ein Rascheln hinter sich. Gekonnte lies er das Rote Buch in die Tasche gleiten und griff sich ein Buch über Kräuter und ihre Richtige Anwendung.  
  
Gemächlich drehte er sich um, als sei es eine Selbstverständlichkeit das er hier war. Vor ihm stand ein hagerer Man mit aschblonden Haaren, seine grauen Augen musterten eisig seinen Sohn.  
  
„Was machst du hier unten Draco?"nicht nur sein Blick war eisig, auch seine Stimme war kalt.  
  
„Ich bilde mich weiter Vater, so wie du mir geraten hast."Ein hämisches Grinsen umspielte die dünnen Lippen, „warum störst du mich?"  
  
„Ich habe dir nicht erlaubt in den Verliesen zuspionieren."Zischte ihn sein Vater an, und nahm ihm schroff das Kräuterbuch aus den Händen.  
  
„Du vergisst dass ich nun Volljährig bin, und somit Zutritt zu allen Geheimgängen im Manor habe. Ich bin vom gleichen reinen Blut wie du Vater." Das Funkeln in seinen Augen sagte ihm das er zu weit gegangen war.  
  
„Das gleiche Blut", sein Vater spie ihm die Worte regelrecht entgegen „du bist eine Schande für unsere Familie, du bist es nicht Wert den Namen Malfoy zu tragen. Was hast du schon geleistet? Schlammblüter haben im Zaubererreich mehr Respekt als du. Jeder Malfoy war Jahrgangsbeste und Schülersprecher. Doch du läst dich durch dieses Schlammblut Granger und diesen Möchtegern Held Potter ausstechen. Du hast unseren Namen entehrt."  
  
Voller Verachtung schätzte er seinen Sohn ab. *Wie konnte so etwas Erbärmliches nur aus meinen Edlen Genen entstehen*  
  
Draco schaute beschämt zu Boden „ Ich verspreche dir Vater ich werde die Ehre der Familie wieder herstellen."Und ohne ihm noch mal in die Augen zuschauen Verlies er die Bibliothek mit wehendem Umhang.  
  
Draußen angekommen atmete er tief ein, sein Vater hatte nicht gemerkt, dass er das Rote Buch hatte mitgehen lassen. Nun war seine zeit der Rache gekommen. Er musste sich nur gut vorbereiten. Dann kann er seinem Vater beweisen dass er ein wahrer Malfoy war. 


	10. Das Erwachen

Das ist meine FanFiction von Harry Potter.  
  
Es handelt von Hermine und Harry die beide mit dem Verlust ihres besten Freundes zu Recht kommen müssen. Es spielt nach der Schule, und jeder geht seinen Weg im Berufleben.  
  
Alle Charaktere sind von der Wunderbaren J.K.R. und nicht von mir. Neu Charakter fußen auf meinem Mist, aber ich bekomme nix dafür.  
  
So ich spann euch mal ein bisschen auf die Fohlte und verrate nicht was Draco als nächstes Macht. Aber ihr bekommt einen neuen Einblick in Rons Leben.  
  
So und damit mir keiner vor Neugier *ertrinkt* hab ich auch schnell weiter geschrieben. Viel Spaß.  
  
******  
  
Nachdem Luna und Ron die Flasche geleert hatten, und sich wegen jeder Kleinigkeit krankgelacht hatten, wurde Ron plötzlich ernst.  
  
„Ich weiß, dass ich Harry und Hermine unrecht tue, sie versuchen wirklich alles um mich wieder aufzubauen, aber ich kann ihnen nichts ins Gesicht schauen, ohne Schuldgefühle zu haben. Weißt du das das unerträglich ist." Mit verschlossener Mine blickte er Luna in die Augen.  
  
Er war froh, über Lunas schweigen und fuhr daher fort. „Ich sehe zwar die Gesichter von früher, aber alles ist anders, Hermine quälen diese Alpträume, und Harry ist auch ganz anders. Ich habe mich aber auch verändert, früher konnte ich mit Harry über alles Reden, jetzt...."Langsam drehte er sein leeres Weinglas in den Händen. „Ich vermisse die beiden."  
  
„Warum, solltest du nicht mehr mit ihm reden können, hast du es versucht?" mit fragenden Blick musterte Luna ihr Gegenüber, und dachte das er zum ersten Mal wirklich ehrlich zu ihr war.  
  
„Nein, ich kann nicht, er würde sicher sagen ich könne nicht dafür, dass meine Eltern gestorben sind und das er daran schuld sein das sie nicht mehr leben. Aber das stimmt nicht, er hätte es sicher nicht geschafft, diese Vision, auch wenn sie jemand anders Bekommen hätte, wir wären nie rechtzeitig da gewesen. Beide machen sich zuviel Vorwürfe."Keine Träne war in seinen Augen zu sehen, er hatte schon lange resigniert und eingesehen, dass keiner seiner Freunde oder er an den Tatsachen etwas ändern konnte.  
  
„Sie lieben dich, rede mit ihnen, sie warten nur auf ein Zeichen von dir. Du weißt wie verzweifelt sie sind, das du dir die Sache so zu Herzen nimmst."Luna riss die Augen auf, was hatte sie da gesagt, seine Eltern waren tot, das war keine kleine Sache.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, so hab ich das nicht gemeint, ich... „ erschrocken nahm sie eine Hand vor den Mund.  
  
Vorsichtig, nahm Ron ihr die Hand vom Mund und hielt sie in seiner „Du hast recht, ich sollte endlich wieder beginnen zu Leben, und mit meinen Freunden zu reden, sonst verliere ich sie noch. Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen? Ich wäre in diesem Zimmer verdümpelt. Danke, das du mir die Augen öffnest." Zum Dank gab er ihrem Handrücken einen Kuss, zog sie näher zu sich und küsste sie leicht auf die Wange.  
  
Durch den Wein angetrunken konnte Luna ihre Balance nicht halten und fiel Kopf über in Rons Schoss. Lachend rollte sich er sich zur Seite, so dass sie nun halb auf ihm lag.  
  
„Weißt du, du bist das erstaunlichste Mädchen das ich je die Ehre hatte kennen gelehrt zu haben."Schmunzelte er während sein Gesicht ihrem immer näher kam. Sie fühlte sich so wohl und geborgen in den Armen des rothaarigen Jungens, das sie nicht wagte sich zu bewegen. Doch sein Gesicht kam immer näher, bis seine Lippen ihre leicht berührten, und sie in einen sanften Kuss zog. Das einzige was sie noch wusste, war das sie hoffte der Kuss würde nie enden.  
  
Was sie jetzt wusste war, dass Ron Recht hatte, der Wein verursacht einen Kopf wie ein Drache, sie hatte noch nie solche Kopfschmerzen. *Ron*, suchend schaute sie sich in dem verdunkelten Zimmer um, konnte aber niemanden finden, daher beschloss sie zu Madam Pomfrey zu gehen und sich den Tag krank zu melden, vielleicht viel es ja nicht auf, das sie nicht in der Schule geschlafen hatte.  
  
Bei jedem Schritt verzehrte sie das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. Das war das erste und letzte mal, dass sie Wein getrunken hatte schwor sie sich, als sie sich ihren Umhang überwarf.  
  
Leise öffnete sie die Türe und schlich wie Hermine am Morgen über den Flur um andere Hausbewohner nicht zustören. Doch hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet, das Fred heute zuhause Arbeitet, und so lief sie im geradewegs in die Arme.  
  
„Luna, du hier, ist aber ganz schön früh.....was machst du hier, ist etwas passiert?"besorgt trat Fred aus dem Arbeitszimmer, stutze aber als er Luna von der nähe betrachtete. „Hast du in deinen Kleidern geschlafen?"  
  
Verlegen trat Luna von einem Fuß auf den andern"Äh ja, ich...wir...oh Mann" Total verwirt blickte sie sich in der Eingangshalle um, wie konnte sie nur schnellst möglich von hier verschwinden.  
  
„Hast du Ron gesehen?"versuchte sie vom Thema abzulenken. „Nein, ist er nicht in seinem Zimmer...du kommst von da? Oh...Ooooh..."Freds Augen wurden immer größer. „Nein, das ist nicht so wie du denkst... wir haben nur Wein getrunken...dann haben wir geredet. Das war alles."Hecktisch versuchte Luna sich aus der Situation zu retten, doch sie konnte ihm nichts vormachen. „Ist schon in Ordnung, ihr seit alt genug um zu wissen was ihr macht, ich halt mich da raus. Aber an deiner Stelle würde ich jetzt schleunigst ins Schloss zurückgehen, bevor jemand merkt, dass du fehlst."mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verschwand im Arbeitszimmer.  
  
Erleichtert, sich keine Standpauke anhören zu müssen, rannte sie so schnell sie konnte, und ihr Kopf mitmachte, zurück ins Schloss und in den Krankenflügel.  
  
****  
  
Sein Kopf schmerzte, als sei er vom Hogwarts Express überfahren worden. Aber er versuchte so leise wie möglich sich zu erheben, um Luna neben sich nicht zu wecken. Sie schlief so friedlich, das er sie noch eine weile Musterte, bevor er aufstand.  
  
Mit dröhnenden Schädel machte er sich auf die suche nach Dobby er hatte sicher eine Lösung für sein Kopfproblem. Ohne Schuhe, um seinen Kopf zu schonen, ging er die Treppe hinunter in die geräumige Küche, wo er hoffte den Hauself zu finden. Nachdem er einmal um den Küchenblock gegangen war, musste er einsehen, das Dobby hier nicht zu finden war, und beschloss im Speisesaal nach ihm zu schauen.  
  
Als er diesen betrat fiel ihm sofort auf, dass kein Essen auf dem Tisch stand, sondern nur zwei Kaffeetassen. Dobby hatte heute seinen freien Tag. Leise verfluchte er Hermine das sie immer noch an diesem B.ELFE.R arbeitete, und ihr einziger Hauself an dem Tag frei hatte an dem er seit Tagen seinen Dienst in Anspruch nehmen wollte.  
  
Mit hängenden Schultern machte er sich auf zum ersten Hilfezaubertrankkasten. Er hatte den Kopfschmerztank noch nie gemocht. Doch jetzt war es das einzige, das im einwenig Linderung verschaffte.  
  
Nachdem sein Schädel langsam wieder die „normale größer"angenommen hatte, lies er die letzte Nacht noch mal durch den Kopf gehen. Was hatte er alles zu Luna gesagt, und was hatte er getan? Er hatte sei geküsst, und er wollte das es nicht mehr aufhört, doch er war zu betrunken um klar denken zu können, daher haben beide beschlossen nicht weiter zu machen.  
  
Aber er hatte in der Nacht einen Entschluss getroffen, er würde mit Harry und Hermine reden. Er musste ihnen sagen dass es ihm Leid tat, wie er sich verhalten hatte, und dass sie ihrer Freundschaft noch eine Chance geben sollten.  
  
Seinem Kopf ging es mittlerweile wieder besser, nur noch ein leichtes Pochen erinnerte ihn an seinen Nächtlichen Trinkgelage, und er schwor sich nie wieder Wein zu trinken. Mit schweren Schritten machte er sich auf um im Schloss Hermine und Harry zu besuchen.  
  
**** Ich hoffe euch hat das Chapter gefallen. Wenn ja oder nein, bitte eine kleine Nachricht hinterlassen. Danke für die vielen lieben Antworten auf die Ersten Chapters. 


	11. Die Ankunft

Das ist meine FanFiction von Harry Potter.  
  
Es handelt von Hermine und Harry die beide mit dem Verlust ihres besten Freundes zu Recht kommen müssen. Es spielt nach der Schule, und jeder geht seinen Weg im Berufleben.  
  
Alle Charaktere sind von der Wunderbaren J.K.R. und nicht von mir. Neu Charakter fußen auf meinem Mist, aber ich bekomme nix dafür.  
  
Ich bemühe mich weiter so gut ich kann die Geschichte möglichst spannend zu gestallten, und hoffe euch wird nicht langweilig.  
  
Vielen lieben Dank an alle die mir so leib Reviews geben, und mir damit immer wieder einen Ansporn geben schnell weiter zu schreiben. Fühlt euch alle ganz doll von mir gedrückt. Und schreibt mir weiter was ihr Denkt.  
  
Noch einen ganz lieben Drücker an meine kleine Schwester, die sich bereit erklärt hat meine Story Beta zu lesen, um meine Rechtschreibschwäche etwas auszugleichen. HDGDL  
  
****  
  
Nachdem Harry nicht zum Essen erschienen war, beschloss Hermine ihn auf dem Quiddichfeld zu suchen. Und sie hatte natürlich recht, mit seinem neuen Feuerpfeil schoss er Halsbrecherisch über das Feld und flog neue Manöver. Scharf zog sie den Atem ein, als er Kopfüber auf den Boden zuraste um kurz vor ihr zum Stehen zu kommen.  
  
Mit aufgerissen Augen starte sie Harry an, und schlug ihm im nächsten Moment auf den Oberarm. Er lächelte sie nur Spitzbübisch an und zog die Handschuhe aus.  
  
„Du weißt dass ich das nicht mag!"sie versuchte ihn böse anzufunkeln, doch wem konnte diesem Lächeln schon wieder stehen. „Hat Dumbledore schon mit dir geredet? Er will uns auf ein paar Erholungstage schicken."  
  
„Nein, wann soll das den sein?"fragend blickte er Hermine in die Augen „Er sagte das nicht so genau, er meinte eine Eule schicke uns die Einzelheiten."  
  
Wie auf Kommando flog ein großer Uhu auf die beiden zu und setzte sich auf Harrys Besen. Lächeln nahm er den Brief entgegen, der an ihrem Bein befestigt war, und begann vorzulesen, nachdem die Eule sich geräuschvoll erhoben hatte.  
  
*An Mr. Potter und Prof. Granger  
  
*Wir sind erfreut ihnen Mitteilen zu können das ihre Reservierung im Highland-In für den heutigen Abend bestätigt wurde. Anreise, über den Kamin des Schulleiters um 15.oo Uhr.  
  
*Bitte bringen sie ihr eigenes Denkarium mit, und vergessen sie nicht ihre Zauberstäbe einzupacken.  
  
*Mit freundlichen Gruß  
  
*M. McLaurdry  
  
* Geschäftsführer Highland-In  
  
„Wir sollen ein Denkarium mit bringen?"verwirt blickte Hermine ihr Gegenüber an. „Ich weiß nicht was Dumbledor sich vorgestellt hat, aber wir sollte uns beeilen um nicht unsere Reisezeit zu verpassen. Wir haben noch ne halbe Stunde, das reicht gerade um ins Büro zu gehen, und unseren Schulleiter nach seinen genauen Beweggründen zu fragen."eilig nahm er Hermines Hand und machte sich auf den Weg ins Schloss um noch so viel Informationen wie möglich von seinem Mentor zu erhalten.  
  
Als sie im Büro des Direktors angekommen waren, wartete dieser schon mit zwei Koffern neben dem Kamin auf die beiden. Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln händigte er Harry ein Pergament und eine silbrig dampfende Schüssel aus. Hermine hatte noch kein Denkarium gesehen, aber wusste sogleich das diese Schüssel eins war.  
  
„So ihr habt nicht mehr viel Zeit, Dobby war so freundlich und hat euch ein paar Sachen aus der Villa vorbei gebracht, und läst euch ausrichten er würde sich um den Rest der der Hausbewohnen kümmern. Ihr habt eine Hütte für euch alleine, Essen wird geliefert, und ihr könnt euch soviel Zeit wie nötig nehme."Dumbledore strahlte vor Freude.  
  
Alles was die beiden noch sagen konnten war ein hastiges Danke, dann standen sie schon in dem sehr geräumigen Kamin und spürten wie sie gemeinsam von den Füssen gerissen wurden und begannen sich schnell im Kreis zu drehen. Grüne Flammen verschlangen ihre Füße, und züngelten an ihren Körpern hoch. Das pfeifen nahm langsam ab, und sie kamen in einer sehr luxuriös ausgestatteten Blockhütte zu stehen.  
  
„Wow... das ist mal ne Hütte."Mit großen Augen blickte sich Harry in der Hütte um. „Oh Mann. Schau mal, wir sind in Schottland. Es regnet, ob das hier immer so ist?"  
  
Hermine hatte ihre Stimme noch immer nicht gefunden und schaute sich ungläubig in der Hütte um. Langsam ging sie auf den großen Tisch zu, der sich in der hinteren hälfe des Zimmers befand, darauf stand ein Willkommenskorb, mit Obst, einer Flasche Wein und einer Karte.  
  
* Herzlich willkommen im Highland-In  
  
* Wir hoffen sie finden alles zu ihrer Zufriedenheit vor.  
  
* Falls sie noch Wünsche haben sollten, benutzen sie doch bitte die Elfenglocke.  
  
* Wir wünschen einen Erholsamen Aufenthalt.  
  
* Die Geschäftsleitung  
  
Wären dessen hatte Harry das Denkarium auf den Tisch gestellt, und begann die Hütte zu erkunden. Sie waren in einem großen Raum, der eine Art Wohnzimmer zu sein schien angekommen. Er war nur nicht mit normalen Möbel ausgerüstet, sonder als Sitzgelegenheiten dienten riesige Kissen die mit Fell überzogen waren. Ein kleiner Tisch stand zwischen den Kissen, und es standen zwei Weingläser darauf.  
  
Es befanden sich drei weitere Türen im Raum, die Erste, neben dem großen Tisch, führte nach draußen, dort konnte man über einen Gepflasterten Weg zum großen Hauptschloss gelangen.  
  
Die nächste Türe verbarg ein Badezimmer, das komplett aus weißem Marmor bestand, und eine riesige Badewanne besaß. Die Wasserhähne waren aus gold und wie kleine Wasserspucker geformt.  
  
Hinter der letzten Türe befand sich das Schlafzimmer, das mit zwei Kommoden und einem gigantischen Bett in der Mitte des Raumes möbliert war. Er war es gewohnt mit Hermine in einem Bett zu schlafen, aber das hier war schon eine etwas anderes. Verlegen schaute er Hermine an.  
  
„Hier befindet sich nur ein Schlafzimmer, wenn du möchtest, kann ich auch auf den großen Kissen im Wohnzimmer schlafen."Verwirt blickte sie ihn an.  
  
„Las uns erstmal das Pergament von Dumbledore lesen. Ich möchte gerne wissen was er sich dabei gedacht hat."Mit diesen Worten nahm sie Harry das Pergament aus der Hand und öffnete das Siegel.  
  
~Lieber Harry; Liebe Hermine~  
  
~Ich hoffe euch gefällt eure Unterkunft. Ich habe mit bedacht diesen weit entfernten Ort gewählt, damit ihr nicht gestört werden könnt. Ihr sollt diese Tage für einander Zeit nehme, um euch auszusprechen und gemeinsam wider zu euch zu finden.  
  
~Das Denkarium ist dafür gedacht, das Harry sich wieder an die Nacht in der Mr. Und Mrs. Weasly verstorben sind zu erinnern.  
  
~Dafür braucht ihr Hermines Gedanken, die sie ins Denkarium gibt, somit versteht Harry auch ihre Situation besser.  
  
~Ihr könnt euch soviel Zeit nehmen, wie ihr benötigt, der Kamin ist erst dann wieder ans Netzwerk angeschlossen, wenn ihr die Hütte verlast.  
  
~Aber keine Angst über das Schloss könnt ihr Problemlos Nachrichten verschicken, und Hedwig ist auch schon unterwegs nach Schottland.  
  
~Ich wünsche euch einen angenehmen Aufenthalt.  
  
~Viele herzliche Grüße Albus Dumbledor.  
  
Mit angespannter Mine musterte Hermine den schwarzhaarigen Mann vor ihr. „Was meinst du dazu? Ich habe noch nie ein Denkarium benutzt. Ich weiß nur theoretisch wie das geht."  
  
„Ich habe es heute Morgen schon verwendet, es ist ganz einfach, aber in seinen eigenen Gedanken zu reisen ist erschütternt. Ich sollte das alleine Machen, bist du den bereit dazu mir deine Gedanken zu zeigen?"mit skeptischen Blick schaute er in ein paar wunderschöne braune Augen.  
  
„Ich würde alles tun damit ich dir helfen kann, und das es dir besser geht."Mit einem angespannten Lächeln Blickte sie zu Harry empor.  
  
„Ok, sollen wir es dann wagen?"  
  
„Ja, lass uns anfangen"ganz ruhig befolgte Hermine seinen Anweisungen und verbannte ihren Alptraum in das Denkarium, um ihn für Harry zugänglich zu machen.  
  
**** 


	12. Das rote Buch

Das ist meine FanFiction von Harry Potter.  
  
Es handelt von Hermine und Harry die beide mit dem Verlust ihres besten Freundes zu Recht kommen müssen. Es spielt nach der Schule, und jeder geht seinen Weg im Berufleben.  
  
Alle Charaktere sind von der Wunderbaren J.K.R. und nicht von mir. Neu Charakter fußen auf meinem Mist, aber ich bekomme nix dafür.  
  
So mal wider ein kurzes Kapitel über Draco. Und wie es zwischen Hermine und Harry weiter geht, da müsst ihr euch noch ein bisschen Gedulden.  
  
Ich denke es ist mal wieder Zeit allen die mir so liebe RR schreiben zu danken.  
  
Choooo ; HJ-HJ ; jacintee ; Mices ; Gekole ; Livcx ; fitsch ; Miss Shirley- Blythe ; luna ; jack ; flemming ; Meike ; DjEngelchen ; Blue ; milli; Jane ; nk3l .  
  
Hoffe ich habe keinen vergessen, und freu mich immer wieder wenn ich von euch lese, danke.  
  
Besonders möchte ich auch meiner kleinen Schwester Danken, die meine Chapter seit dem 8. Beta Liest und viel Geduld mit meiner schlechten Rechtschreibung hat ; ) HDL  
  
Ihn fröstelte, obwohl er in seinem Zimmer immer den Kamin angefeuert hatte. Er konnte sich auch an keinen Tag in seinem Leben erinnern, an dem er in seinem Zuhause nicht gefroren hätte. Angespannt zog er den Umhang enger um sich.  
  
Sein Vater war gerade außer Haus, er hatte ihn auch nicht auf die Begegnung in den alten Kerkern angesprochen. Es kam öfter vor, das sein Vater eine Begegnung als nicht statt gefunden erklärte, da sprach er auch nie wieder ein Wort darüber, als sei es für ihn wirklich so gewesen. Das hatte Draco schon immer am meisten Angst gemacht.  
  
Was wäre, wenn er beschloss keinen Sohn mehr zu haben, weil sich dieser nicht als würdig erwiesen hatte. Würde er ihn verbannen, oder einfach ignorieren und wie einen Fremden behandeln. Oder schlimmer noch ihn enterben?? So weit durfte es nicht kommen, und er wusste auch schon wie er das bewerkstelligen würde.  
  
Zu aller erst musste er dieses Rote Buch aufbekommen.  
  
Verzweifelt hatte er schon alle Zaubersprüche die versiegelte oder verschlossene Dinge öffneten an dem Buch ausprobiert. Nichts hatte Wirkung gezeigt. Er war so weit gegangen das Buch zu streicheln, oder zu schlagen. Aber auch das war vergebene Mühe.  
  
Draco Malfoy war noch nie ein geduldiger Mensch, er hatte auch nicht die Fähigkeit, in solchen Situationen einen Klaren Kopf zu behalten, er konnte dann nur noch coole Sprüche klopfen.  
  
Wie ein Tiger lief er in seinem Zimmer auf und ab, lauerte dem Buch auf, um jede Veränderung mit seinen sielbergrauen Augen einzufangen, nichts geschah.  
  
Aggressionen stiegen in ihm auf, er fühlte sich wie im zweiten Schuljahr, als der goldene Schnatz neben seinem Kopf geschwebt war und er es nicht gemerkt hatte. Er hatte sich auch im Quiddich nicht behaupten können, und das alles nur weil Hallo-ich-bin-hier-und-lebe-Potter mit ihm eingeschult wurde. Er hatte das Jahr seiner Geburt schon viele Male seit seiner Schulzeit verflucht, aber er konnte daran nichts ändern.  
  
Der Gedanke an seinen Erzrivalen lies sein Blut höher kochen und er beschloss seine Wut einfach raus zu lassen und schlug mit der Faust die schwarze Kristallvase vom Tisch, wobei er sich eine tiefe Schnittwunde an der Rechten Handfläche zuzog, doch er spürte den Schmerz nicht.  
  
Das Blut war über den Tisch gespritzt, und hatte das Cover des Roten Buches beträufelt, und genau in diesem Moment geschah es der Deckel des Buches klappte, wie von Geisterhand geöffnet, auf.  
  
Ein rötlicher Schimmer breitete sich in dem Raum aus, er hatte das Gefühl als würde die Temperatur, trotz des warm glühenden Lichtes, sinken. Ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, er war noch nie wirklich Mutig gewesen, und dieses Glühen machte ihm Angst.  
  
ok, du bist ein Malfoy, also verhalte dich auch wie einer, geh jetzt zu diesem blöden Buch und schau rein, was da steht. mit zittrigen Knien machte Draco zögernd ein paar Schritte auf das Buch zu, und späte aus sicherer, Entfernung auf die erste Seite.  
  
Es war nicht die Seite die Leuchtet, es war die Schrift, und in rot Strahlenden Lettern stand auf der Ersten Seite.  
  
Nur durch Blut der Bann sich löst und mein Geheimnis sich entblößt.   
  
Den ersten Schritt hast du gemacht, nun gib jetzt ganz besonders Acht.   
  
Ein alter Zauber liegt auf mir, wenn du mir traust zeig ich ihn dir.   
  
Was geschrieben auf diesen Seiten wird dein Wissen mächtig weiten.   
  
Drum tritt heran und schau dir an was ich dir alles Zeigen kann.   
  
Mit ungläubiger Mine musterte Draco das Vorwort noch mal genau.  
  
Mein Wissen mächtig weiten, das hört sich ja schon mal gut an, ich hoffe nur das Ding hält was es verspricht. langsam trat er näher an das Buch und es schlug Augenblicklich die zweite Seite auf.  
  
Das Wissen der Zeit ruht auf den Schultern der alten Druiden. Finde den Ältesten und du wirst bereit sein mit deinen Lektionen zu beginnen. Sie leben in den alten Loch und Highlands der Zeit verborgen und träge geworden. Du musst sie suchen, doch sein Respektvoll zu den ältesten des Zaubergeschlechts.   
  
Er zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen als das Buch sich, nachdem er die erste Seite gelesen hatte, wieder Automatisch zu klappte. Verwundert starte er auf den Blutbefleckten Umschlag des Buches.  
  
War das alles? Ich soll Druiden suchen? Klasse das blöde Buch reimt und spricht in Rätseln. Was, bei Merlins Bart, soll dieser Dreck. Wütend nahm er das Buch wieder in die Hand, und versuchte die Seiten zu öffne, bekam aber nur, das Vorwort und die erste Seite aufgeschlagen.  
  
Ok. Wenn du auf diese Nummer stehst die kannst du haben.  
  
Mit sichern Schritt ging er auf die Kordel die neben der Tür hing zu und zog daran. Keinen Moment später stand ein verängstigter Hauself mit verbundenen Fledermausohren vor ihm.  
  
„Ich möchte verreisen, pack mir ein paar Sachen ein, ich werde nach Schotland gehen. Leg meinen Reiseumhang raus, und gib meiner Mutter bescheit. Sofort" Er gab dem kleinen Geschöpf einen Tritt, so dass es aus der offenen Tür flog und schmiss diese hinter sich ins Schloss.  
  



	13. Ron & Dobby

Das ist meine FanFiction von Harry Potter.  
  
Es handelt von Hermine und Harry die beide mit dem Verlust ihres besten Freundes zu Recht kommen müssen. Es spielt nach der Schule, und jeder geht seinen Weg im Berufleben.  
  
Alle Charaktere sind von der Wunderbaren J.K.R. und nicht von mir. Neu Charakter fußen auf meinem Mist, aber ich bekomme nix dafür.  
  
So das nächste Kapitel ist da, hoffe es gefällt euch allen genauso gut wie die letzten. Viel Spaß  
  
Es war eine Ewigkeit vergangen, seit er das letzte Mal seine Zauberschule betreten hatte. Zu seiner Freude, stellte er fest, dass sich seit seinem Abschluss, der auch erst ein halbes Jahr zurück lag, nichts verändert hatte. Ohne groß darüber nach zu denken ging er in Richtung der Klassenräume, zu Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, um zuerst mit Hermine zu reden, und dann gemeinsam Harry zu suchen.  
  
Da Harry Trainer ist und Flugunterricht gab, würde es sich garantiert nicht leicht gestallten ihn zu finden dachte sich Ron und war froh als er endlich vor dem richtigen Klassenzimmer angekommen war. Vorsichtig klopfte er an die Türe, und öffnete sie darauf auch sogleich.  
  
Ron erstarte mitten in der Bewegung, als er zum Lehrertisch blickte, befand sich dort nicht wie erwartet, Hermine, sonder der Lehrer den er zu Schulzeiten am meisten gehasst hatte.  
  
„Was wollen Sie Mr. Weasly? Wenn sie Prof. Granger suchen haben sie Pech gehabt sie hat die Schule vor einer Stunde verlassen."Mit einer Mischung aus Verachtung und Belustigung blickte Prof. Snape Ron entgegen.  
  
„Was meinen Sie mit die Schule verlassen, wo ist sie denn hingegangen?" verwundert blickte er dem Schwarzhaarigen Mann vor sich in die dunklen Augen.  
  
„Sie sollten lieber mit Prof. Dumbeldore sprechen, er wir ihnen sicher weitere Informationen geben, ich halte gerade Unterricht, und lasse mich nicht gerne durch Absolventen stören." Mit finsterer Mine wendete er sich wieder der Klasse zu.  
  
„So sie haben also die Grundlagen des Schildzaubers schon gelehrt. Das entspricht aber nicht dem Unterrichtsplan. Nun gut, wo sind sie stehen geblieben?......"  
  
Die Stimme des Zaubertranklehrers klang in seinen Ohren nach, sie hatte die Schule verlassen. Wut kochte in Ron hoch, jetzt wo er sich dazu entschieden hatte mit seinen beiden Freunden zu reden, war Hermine einfach verschwunden.  
  
Sie hatte nicht davon gesagt, dass sie verreisen wollte, oder hatte er es bloß nicht mitbekommen? Verwirt machte er sich auf dem Weg zu Schulleiter, wie Snape im empfohlen hatte, überlegte es sich aber doch anders und beschloss auf dem Quidichfeld nach Harry zu suchen.  
  
Im Gedanken bei Harry und seiner Tätigkeit als Trainer drehte er sich um und lief Augenblicklich in eine Person, die direkt hinter ihm gelaufen war, und er nicht bemerkt hatte.  
  
„Oh, tschuldigung, hab sie nicht gesehen."Stammelte er kurz und blickte dann erst auf. Wie konnte es anders sein, vor ihn stand natürlich Prof. Dumbeldore, er hatte schon immer die Angewohnheit genau in den Augenblicken auf zutauchen wenn man gar nicht mit ihm rechnete.  
  
„Mr. Weasly, welch eine überraschende Freude sie in Howards zusehen. Was verschafft uns diese Ehre?"mit freundlichem Lächeln legte der Schulleiter Ron eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
„Ich wollte mit Harry und Hermine reden, aber Snape hat mir soeben gesagt, das Hermine die Schule verlassen hätte."Fragend blickte er den alten Zauberer vor sich an.  
  
„ Da stimmt, die Beiden haben uns in der tat vor ungefähr einer Stunde verlassen."Gab ihm dieser als Antwort.  
  
„Was beide?? Und sie haben sie einfach so gehen lassen? Wo sind sie denn hin, warum haben sie mir nichts gesagt?"die Wut kochte langsam wieder in Ron höher, und er bekam rote Ohren.  
  
„Na, es war meine Idee dass sie gehen, warum sollte ich sie dann aufhalten?"er lächelte immer noch „Ich habe beschlossen die beiden brauchen einen Urlaub, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen, sie nehmen sich die Situation mit Ihnen schwer zu Herzen. Ich habe sie nach Schottland geschickt. Dort sollen sie bis zum Wochenende zu sich selber zurück finden."  
  
„Was gemeinsam? Warum haben sie mir keine Eule geschickt? Ich bin ihnen wohl nicht mehr wichtig genug."Zornig ballte er seine Fäuste, und musste sich beherrschen nicht gegen die Wand zu schlagen.  
  
„Das genau ist ihr Problem sie sind den Beiden so wichtig, das sie vergessen haben was führ sie selber wichtig ist. Aber es scheint ihnen ja wieder etwas besser zu gehen. Es freut mich sie hier zu sehen." Ruhig musterte er über seine Halbmondbrille auf den rothaarigen jungen Mann.  
  
„Nun ja, ich hatte gestern, mit Luna ...ähm... Miss Lovegood ein wichtiges Gespräch. Und habe erkannt, das ich meine Freunde verliere, wenn ich nicht mit ihnen rede."Traurig blickte er auf den Boden.  
  
„Da täuschen sie sich aber, wie ich schon sagte, sind sie den beiden mehr als nur Wichtig. Daher würde es ihnen im Traum nicht einfallen sie als Freund fallen zu lassen. Und wir haben Dobby beauftragt, dass er ihnen eine Nachricht zukommen läst."Bemühte er sich Ron zu beruhigen.  
  
„Ja, aber Dobby hat heute seien freien Tag. Somit ist diese Nachricht noch nicht bei mir angekommen. Na dann können sie den beiden ja sagen, das ich hier war, und nach ihnen gesucht habe. Sollen sie machen was sie dann für richtig halten." Presste er zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor, und wann sich schon zum gehen.  
  
„Mr. Weasly sind sie sicher das sie schon gehen möchten wir könnten noch einen Tee zusammen trinken. Und uns ein wenig Unterhalten, wenn sie Lust haben."Hoffnungsvoll Nahm er die Hand von Rons Schulter und deutete in Richtung seines Büros.  
  
„Danke führ diese freundliche Einladung, doch bin ich nicht gerade in Stimmung zum Reden. Ich werde darauf zurückkommen. Schönen Tag noch." Brachte er die ganze Höfflichkeit auf, zu der er im Moment in der Lage war. Er nickte knapp und ging zum Portal und auf die Länderreinen hinaus.  
  
Womit hatte er das nur verdient, gerade wenn er sich Stark genug fühlte um seinen Freunden entgegne zutreten, waren diese verreist. Er fühlte sich vom Leben bestraft, und beschloss sich wieder in sein Zimmer zurück zu ziehen.  
  
Immer noch wütend auf Harry und Hermine stapfte er durch Hogsmeat, als er aus dem Augenwinkel etwas komische beobachtete. War da nicht Dobby der sich mit einem anderen Hauself unterhielt. Er hatte sich hinter einer Tonne neben dem „Drei Besen"versteckt, doch seine Hut, den er von Hermine gestrickt bekommen hatte war viel zu auffällig, als dass Ron ihn übersehen hätte.  
  
Er stutzte und blieb stehen schaute noch mal genauer hin, und tatsächlich eine kleine Elfe mit verbundenen Ohren und ängstlich drein schauenden Kugelaugen, sprach hektisch auf Dobby ein. Verärgert nahm sich dieser den Hut vom Kopf und schmiss ihn auf den Boden, und kurz darauf schlug er seinen kleinen kopf gegen die Tonne.  
  
So sehr Ron auch gegen B.ELFE.R war, konnte er nicht mit ansehen wie ihr Hauself seinen Schädel an einer Tonne einschlug, und eilte schnell zu ihm um noch schlimme Verletzungen zu vermeiden.  
  
„Dobby, Dobby, was soll das."Mit gepresster Stimme hielt er das kleine Geschöpf fest. Und blickte verwundert auf die andere Elfe die ohne zu zögern mit den Fingern schnippte und verschwand.  
  
„Dobby wollte etwas Böses über seinen alte Familie sagen, und kann dem Drang selbst zu bestrafen immer noch nicht ganz widerstehen."Mit traurigen Augen blickte er Ron an.  
  
„Wer war diese Elfe? Kennst du sie noch von den Malfoys? Was wollte sie bei dir?"er hatte mit einem mal den Ärger und seinen Vorsatz vergessen.  
  
„Ja, Dobby kennt sie noch von seiner alten Familie. Sie hat Dobby gerade berichtet, wie sie von ihnen behandelt wir, und das sie auch frei sein möchte."Bedrückt schüttelte er den Kopf. „Dafür wird sie sich die Hände im Backofen einklemmen."  
  
„Das die Malfoys schlecht zu ihren Hauselfen sind, wissen wir doch, warum warst du denn so aufgebracht?"wieder versuchte Dobby seinen Kopf in Richtung Tonne zu bewegen, doch Ron hielt ihn so fest das er nicht die Möglichkeit hatte in die nähe zu kommen.  
  
„Danke, Master Ron das ihr Dobby helft. Dobby ist sauer, weil Master Draco etwas Grauenhaftes plant und seine Wege nach Schottland führen. Wo Master Harry und Mistes Hermine sich gerade aufhalten."Er hatte wären des sprechen immer wieder versucht sich selber mit dem einen Fuß den anderen zu treten, doch Ron hielt ihn erfolgreich davon ab.  
  
„Was plant er? Dobby wenn du was weißt, sag es mir bitte."Flehend starte er auf Dobby hinunter.  
  
„Dobby weiß nur etwas von einem alten Buch und den Druiden, die Ältesten des Zauberergeschlechts. Was er aber plant weiß ich nicht."Sein ganzer Körper war nun steif wie ein Brett, und Ron beschloss ihn wieder auf seine eigenen Füße zu stellen.  
  
„Wird Master Ron nach Schottland gehen?"Hoffnung und Erleichterung spiegelten sich in den großen Knopfaugen des Elfen wieder.  
  
„Ja, ich werde morgen sogleich aufbrechen."Ein verlohnen geglaubtes Feuer der Abenteuerlust war in ihm aufgestiegen und wärmte seine Glieder. Er würde Malfoy nicht einfach einen teuflischen Plan aushecken lassen und tatenlos zu schauen.  
  
Na was meint ihr. Wir Ron Harry und Hermine von dem Gespräch mit Dobby erzählen? Was wir er wohl vorfinden wenn er in Schottland angekommen ist? Seid ihr gespannt? Ich auch. Und wenn es euch gefallen hat, gleich drunten hat es so einen kleinen Kopf, auf dem GO steht, wenn ihr den betätigt, und mir nur eine kleine Notiz hinterlast bin ich schon glücklich. ; ) Danke. 


	14. Im Gedanken

Das ist meine FanFiction von Harry Potter.  
  
Es handelt von Hermine und Harry die beide mit dem Verlust ihres besten Freundes zu Recht kommen müssen. Es spielt nach der Schule, und jeder geht seinen Weg im Berufleben.  
  
Alle Charaktere sind von der Wunderbaren J.K.R. und nicht von mir. Neu Charakter fußen auf meinem Mist, aber ich bekomme nix dafür.  
  
So das lang erwartet Kapitel über Hermine und Harry ist fertig, es ist das längste was ich bis jetzt geschrieben habe. Hatte mir erst überlegt es in zwei Teile zu zerreisen, hab es dann aber doch gelassen.  
  
Es wir aus Harrys sicht in Hermines Gedanken erzählt, also schaut er sich beim handeln selber zu (Nur um leichten Missverständnissenn vorzugreifen.)  
  
Ich hoffe ich habe eure Erwartungen erfüllt, und bin ganz gespannt darauf was ihr davon haltetet.  
  
Dann viel Spaß beim lesen und noch ein herzliches Danke an alle die mir immer so super lieb Reviews schreiben, und natürlich meiner kleinen Schwester die Beta gelesen hat.  
  
Nachdem Hermine ihre Gedanken im Denkarium abgelegt hatte, schaute sie Harry skeptisch an. „Und du möchtest das wirklich alleine machen?"besorgt blickte in seine smaragdgrünen Augen. „Das sind keine schönen Erinnerungen. Du weißt wie sehr sie mich quälen! Warum möchtest du sie erleben?"  
  
„Dumbeldore hatte mich mit einem Traumloszauber belegt, dieser hatte leider die Nebenwirkung das diese Nacht fast komplett aus meinem Gedächtnis verschwunden ist. Und nur wenn ich diese Nacht noch einmal erlebe kann der Zauber gebrochen werden. Deshalb benötige ich deine Hilfe und deine Gedanken."  
  
Während dem Reden war er immer näher zu Hermine gerückt, und hatte bei dem letzten Satz seine Hand auf ihre gelegt. Vorsichtig ergriff diese die Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger ineinander.  
  
„Wenn das so ist werde ich dich begleiten, es ist schlimmer als wenn man es erzählt bekommt."Sie strich mit dem Daumen über seine Handfläche.  
  
„Hermine du weißt nicht wie es ist durch seine eigenen Gedanken zu reisen. Ich fühlte mich wie nach einem Fieberwahn, und hatte Schüttelfrost. Ich möchte nicht dass es dir so geht." Entschlossen Blickte sie von seiner Hand auf.  
  
„Ich habe schon meine Entscheidung getroffen. Mit dir an meiner Seite habe ich Nacht für Nacht aufs neue meine Alpträume überstanden. Mit dir in meinen Gedanken, werde ich sie bekämpfen können, und vielleicht siegen. Nur mit dir möchte ich meinen schlimmsten Alptraum noch mal erleben."  
  
Noch bevor Harry einen Ton sagen konnte hatte sie ihn über das Denkarium gezogen und gemeinsam hand in Hand fielen sie Kopfüber in den silbrigen Nebel. Sie fühlte sich als würde ihr der Boden unter den Füssen entzogen werden, bis sie merkte dass Harry immer noch neben ihr war. Er war ihr Anker und gemeinsam landeten beide hart im Fuchsbau in ihrer Erinnerung.  
  
Harry schaute sich aufmerksam um, er konnte sich selber handeln sehen, und hatte aber ein eigenartiges Gefühl im Bauch. Er war besorgt. Warum nur, doch dann wurde ihm die Hand die ihn immer fester hielt schmerzlich bewusst, und er schaute Hermine neben sich ins Gesicht.  
  
Ich hoffe es geht ihr gut Gerade als er es fertig gedacht hatte hörte er Hermines Stimme im Kopf. Ja, es ist alles OK. Las bitte nur nicht meine Hand los.   
  
Das wäre ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen. Er schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und blickte sich wieder nach seinem Ich aus Hermines Erinnerungen um.  
  
Er bewegte sich langsam auf die Wohnzimmertüre zu, das Unbehagen in seinem Magen wurde immer stärker. Harry wollte sich selber zu rufen er solle da nicht reingehen, als er sich auch schon umwand, und ihn direkt anzuschauen schien.  
  
„Hermine, du bleibst mit Ron und Ginny noch hier, bis ihr mich rufen hört. Ich möchte nicht dass euch etwas passiert. Bleibt da."Seine Stimme war ihm plötzlich sehr fremd, sie klang so tief und autoritär redete er immer so? Wieder war es die Stimme in seinem Kopf die ihm seine Frage beantwortete  
  
Nein, nur wenn die Lage sehr ernst und gefährlich wird, dann möchte dir aber auch keiner mehr widersprechen. und sie hatte recht weder Ron noch eine von den Mädchen rührte sich von der Stelle.  
  
Er sah sich selber in der Türe verschwinden, und begann langsam näher auf die halb verschlossene Türe zuzugehen. Er blickte durch den offen Spalt in der Türe, und was er erblickte lies ihn das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.  
  
Panik stieg in ihm auf, er wusste dass es nicht seine Gefühle waren, sonder Hermines, aber er hatte dennoch das Bedürfnis zu handeln, doch die Hand in seiner hielt ihn zurück.  
  
Er blickte sie an, und sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte Recht, es war nur eine Erinnerung er konnte an den Tatsachen nichts mehr ändern.  
  
Resignierend wand er seinen Blick wider den Geschehnissen im Wohnzimmer zu. Eine große in ein Schwarzes Gewand gekleidete Gestallt blickte auf eine sich in Schmerzen krümmende Molly. Schuldgefühle stiegen in ihm hoch und er spürte das waren seine Gefühle.  
  
„Du wirst mir schon noch die Schwächen von diesem Potterjungen verraten. Wir haben auch deine Kinder gefangen genommen. Keiner weiß wo sie sich befinden, aber sie werden genauso sterben wie dein nichtsnutziger Mann." Drang ein leises Zischen unter der Kapuze die das Gesicht verhüllte hervor.  
  
Ein Kichern war aus der Ecke in der das Sofa stand zu vernehmen. Eine zweite gestallt beugte sich über den Leichnam von Arthur Weasly, und stieß ihn in die Seite. Ein leises Stöhnen war Molly entronnen.  
  
„Finite incatatem. Wolltest du gerade etwas sage? Ich habe dich nicht ganz verstanden."Erklang das schlangenartige Zischen wieder. Kälte durchströmte den Raum bei jedem Wort, das Harry zu Ohren kam. Erfröstelte als er Mrs. Weaslys Stimme vernahm.  
  
„Ich glaube dir kein Wort, meinen Kindern geht es gut. Harry würde nie zulassen dass ihnen etwas zustößt. Ich werde dir gar nichts sagen, egal was du mit mir machst, Voldemort."Nach der Anstrengung die ihr das Sprechen bereitet hatte brach sie wieder in sich zusammen und röchelte leise.  
  
Zornig hob Voldemort den Zauberstab, „Wie kannst du es wagen mich beim Namen zu nennen. Dafür sollst du noch mehr leiden. Cru..."  
  
Harry hörte sich selber schreien. Verwundert durch das plötzliche Auftauchen seines Rivalen, richte der Dunkle Lord seinen Zauberstab auf ihn. Doch er war zu langsam, Harry hatte ihm schon einen Schockzauber entgegen geschrieen.  
  
Regungslos stand sein Gegner vor ihm unfähig zusprechen, als aus der dunklen Ecke hinter den Sofa ein untersetzte Person mit einem Sprung vor seinem Meister landete und den Fluch somit auf sich zog.  
  
„Hahaha...Wo sind deine Freunde, keiner würde sich für dich opfern. Meine Diener gehen für mich in den Tod."Wieder erklang ein heiseres Lachen.  
  
„Ich habe wenigsten Freunde die für mich da sind. Und ich bin für sie da, für mich braucht sich niemand zu opfern."Zorn stieg in Harry auf, man konnte ihn wie einen Blitz förmlich riechen.  
  
Angst schnürte ihm den Atem ab, diese Szene war das Schrecklichste was er je gesehen hatte. Ich bin da. Er blickte kurz zu Hermine, diese verstand und er bekam langsam wieder besser Luft, sie hatte sich beruhigt.  
  
Er wendete sich wieder dem Szenario im Wohnzimmer zu. Blickte auf sich und den Dunklen Lord, zwischen ihnen die zwei fast leblosen Körper von Wurmschwanz und Molly.  
  
Er sah sich vor sich stehen, dennoch war er nicht er selber. Seine ganze aufgestaute Wut und Frustration, über den Tod seiner Eltern und dem seines Paten kochte in ihm hoch und erstrahlte um ihn wie eine goldene Aura.  
  
Eine kaum vorstellbare Spannung lag im Raum. Als sich Wurmschwanz langsam zu bewegen begann, setzten sich auch Harrys und Hermines Füße in Bewegung in Windeseile hatten sie sich auf Wurmschwanz gestürzt, der im begriff war einen Fluch auf Harry zu legen.  
  
Der Drang das zu verhindern und eine masse anderer Gefühle, die er nicht so schnell ausmachen konnte, hatten ihn wie eine Welle durchflutet. Er bemerkte wie sie an der Seite getroffen wurde, und gegen den Tisch geschleudert wurde dabei hörte er ein leises Knacken wobei es sich nicht um den Tisch, sondern um das Handgelenk ihrer Zauberstabhand handelte. Sie war gebrochen und unfähig sich zu bewegen.  
  
Dennoch hatte sie Wurmschwanz außer Gefecht gesetzt, der Zauber den sie noch gesprochen hatte bevor er sie zu Boden schmiss hatte in zwischen den Augen getroffen. Harry hatte aber sogleich das Gefühl als hätten die beiden Kontrahenten diese Auseinandersetzung gar nicht mit bekommen, sie standen immer noch unverändert auf dem selben Fleck, nur die rötlichen Augen von Voldemort huschte unruhig hin und her.  
  
Das goldene Licht wurde immer intensiver, und Harry hatte immer mehr das Gefühl das er einen völlig Fremden zuschaute und nicht sich selbst. Ein lauter Knall war zu hören Ginny hatte die Türe auf gestoßen, und wollte das Wohnzimmer betreten. Als sie ihre leblose Mutter von Harry auf dem Boden liegen sah, stürzte sie Kopflos auf sie zu.  
  
Voldemort wurde von ihrem überraschenden Auftreten und Verhalten so überrascht, dass er den Zauberstab auf sie richtete.  
  
„Avada Ka....."weiter konnte er den Fluch nicht sprechen. Das Leuchten wurde so intensiv, das Harry geblendet wurde, worauf hin er die Augen zusammen kneifen musste. Er blinzelte leicht und sah einen goldenen Blitz von seinem Zauberstab ausgehend auf Voldemort zu rasen. Er hatte keinen Zauberspruch gehört, daher wußte er nicht wie er das geschafft hatte.  
  
Ein Ruck ging durch Voldemort, und die Kapuze wurde ihm vom Kopf gerissen. Seinem bleichen knochigen Gesicht war das Entsetzen an zu sehen. Seine rötlichen Augen verloren ihr funkeln. Sein Körper fiel wie ein Sack zu Boden. Alles schien wie in Zeitlupe abzulaufen.  
  
Langsam rappelte Harry sich auf, und stieß dabei gegen etwas weiches, er drehte seinen Kopf so dass er sehen konnte was er soeben berührt hatte. Entsetzt starte er auf den leblosen Körper von Arthur Weasly.  
  
Übelkeit stieg in ihm auf, er kniff die Augen zusammen. Ein Schrei zerriß die Stille, er öffnete die Augen sogleich wieder. Ginny hatte sich auf ihre Mutter geworfen, und schrie nach ihrem Bruder.  
  
Ron stand wie angewurzelt im Türrahmen, unfähig seine Beine zu bewegen. Seine Augen waren starr auf den Leichnam seines Vaters gerichtet.  
  
„Ron, sie lebt noch, Mum lebt noch. Hilf mir bitte wir müssen etwas machen." Hysterisch schrie sie in Richtung ihres Bruders, der durch ihren Ruf aus der Trance aufgewacht war und nun ebenfalls auf seine Mutter zu rannte, und sie in die Arme nahm.  
  
„Bist du das Ron?"leise vernahm er die schwache Stimme von Molly Weasly. „Ja, Mum ich bin hier und Ginny ist auch hier."mit zittriger Stimme antwortete er seiner Mutter. „Hermine komm schnell du mußt ihr helfen."Verzweiflung war aus deinem Tonfall heraus zu hören.  
  
Sie rappelte sich auf, den Toten Körper von Mr. Weasly fürs erste vergessend. Sie hatte sich selber in Erster Zauberhilfe unterrichtet damit sie in einer Notsituation auch helfen kann.  
  
Doch Mrs.Weasly hatte zu schwere Innere Verletzungen, all ihre Zaubersprüch konnten nichts mehr für sie tuhen. Resignierend sprach sie als letztes einen kräftigenden und schmerzstillenden Zauber, wodurch Mrs.Weasly sich etwas stabilisierte.  
  
Ihre Stimme wurde stärker und sie wand sich an ihren jüngsten Sohn. „Du bist es wirklich, ich habe gewußt, dass Harry dich nicht im Stich läßt..... Mach dir keine Sorgen, es wird alles wieder gut. Jetzt da ich weiß das es euch wirklich gut geht...... Es tut mir so leid, das ich nicht Stark genug war und jetzt von euch gehen muss..... Bitte versprich mir das du Harry immer zur Seite stehen wirst, er ist es der die Macht hat die Welt von dem Dunklen zu befreien, er wird deine Hilfe brauchen. Sei Stark für mich."  
  
Sie wand ihren Kopf in Richtung ihrer Tochter, stumme Tränen rannen über Ginnys Wangen. Sie schaute ihrer Mutter tief in die noch leuchtenden Augen. „Bitte Mum, du bist Stark du schaffst das."  
  
„Du bist Besonders in einer Familie voller Jungs. Paß auf dich auf, höre immer auf deine Brüder, sie weisen dir den Weg, sie vergöttern und lieben dich und werden immer für dich da sein...... Du wirst deinen Weg finden, und wenn du ihn erkannt hast, sträube dich nicht ihn zu beschreiten."  
  
Ein leises wimmern war von ihr zu vernehmen, dennoch blickte sie ihre Mutter mutig an. Diese blickte nun zu Harry, der nach Voldemort Vernichtung, neben Ron auf die Knie gegangen war.  
  
„Harry,.."ihre Stimme wurde langsam schwächer „alles was ich dir sagen möchte ist, du musst nur auf die Liebe in dir und zu den Menschen vertrauen. Deine Liebe ist etwas Besonderes gib sie nicht achtlos hin, aber entziehe sie auch nie ohne Grund. Vertraue auf dein Herz es weiß was das Beste ist..... Vertraue deinen Freunden und deiner Familie ohne sie wärst du nicht da wo du bist."  
  
„Nicht sprechen, sparen sie ihre Kräfte"er schaute besorgt Hermine in die Augen. Harry spürte ein komisch flaues Gefühl im Magen, eine Mischung aus Erleichterung und Schock. Er wollte gerade Hermine danach fragen als er sah das Mrs. Weasly ihren Kopf nun in ihre Richtung drehte.  
  
„Sie brauchen dich jetzt beide, ich weiß wo dein Herz hin gehört, doch bitter achte auf beide, sie sind doch noch Kinder. Schau nach Ginny sie wird dich brauchen um ihren Weg zu finden..... Du bist der Anker du hältst das Boot auf dem richtigen Fleck. Laß sie nicht allein, du wirst einen beschwerlichen Gang vor dir haben, aber am Ende des Tunnels ist immer Licht."Sie hob ihre blutige Hand und strich Hermine über die Wange und hinterließ dort einen roten Streifen.  
  
Mit Tränen in den Augen sah sie alle nach einander an, und ihr Blick blieb bei ihren Kindern hängen. Sie reicht Ron die Hand und tätschelt Ginny die Wange.  
  
„Es tut mir so Leid, das ich euch jetzt verlassen muss..... Ich werde mit Arthur gehen, er braucht mich , er weiß nicht dass es euch gut geht...... Ich werde euch immer begleiten egal wo ihr seid..... Ich bin so Stolz auf euch...... Vergeßt nie was ich euch gesagt habe, versprecht es mir. Es wird euch sicher durch das Leben bringen. Ich liebe euch alle so sehr. Sagt das auch euren Brüdern."Tränen vermischten sich mit dem Blut auf ihren Wangen. „Bitte verzeiht uns das wir euch so früh verlassen..... Paßt aufeinander auf.......verlaßt euch nie...."ein Schluchzer war noch zu vernehmen und ihre Hand fiel von Ginnys Wange.  
  
Alles war ruhig sie lag so friedlich als ob sie sich schlafen gelegt hätte, dann schüttelte Ron seine Mutter leicht. Sein Kinn begann zu zittern, und er flüsterte leise: „Nein, bitte nicht, ich hab dir noch so viel zu sagen."Er drückte sie fest an sich, als könne er sie dadurch wiederbeleben.  
  
Noch völlig unter Schock begann Ginny langsam zu verstehen, ein leises Wimmern war von ihr zu hören, langsam zog sie sich in die Ecke neben der Türe zurück. Wie ein Baby rollte sie sich ein, und begann zu weinen.  
  
Hermine folgte ihr und nahm sie in die Arme, auch sie begann zu weinen. Harry spürte wieder das starke Gefühl von Verlust, Frustration und Erleichterung. Er folgt ihren Blick und merkte das sie ihn fixierte. Ich war so erleichtert das dir nichts passiert ist. hörte er Hermines Stimme in seinem Kopf.  
  
Er schaute auf sich selber und Ron, wie er ihn von seiner toten Mutter weg zog, und ihn behutsam in die Arme nahm. Er sah dass auch er begonnen hatte zu weinen, nur Ron vergoß keine Träne. Er war wieder in eine Art Trance gefallen, und klammerte sich an Harry wie ein Ertrinkender.  
  
Keiner der vier hatte bemerkt, das Auroren in das Zimmer gestürmt waren, durch den unverzeihlichen Fluch alarmiert apperierten sie im Fuchsbau. Zwei kümmerten sich um den Bewußtlosen Peter Pettigrew und seinen toten Meister. Kingsley hatte den Einsatz geleitet und auch dem Orden Bescheid gegeben. Tonks begleitete die Truppe ebenfalls und begann sich sogleich um Ginny und Hermine zu kümmern. Kingsley beugte sich über den Leichnam von Arthur und zauberte ihn auf eine unsichtbare Trage um ihn nach draußen zu bringen.  
  
Als Mr. Weasly auf Hüfthöhe schwebte blickten seine starren Augen direkt vorwurfsvoll auf Hermine. Wie ein Blitz schob sich die Vision, die sie in der Heulenden Hütte hatte wieder in ihr Gedächtnis.  
  
Ein rauhes röhriges Lachen und der schrille Schrei einer Frau ertönten in ihrem Kopf und ein grüner Blitz traf Mr.Weasly mitten in der Brust. Sein Frau wollte sofort auf um ihm zu helfen. Doch sie wurde daran gehindert da ihr ein Fluch entgegen geschleudert wurde, und sie von Schmerzen gequält auf den Boden fiel.   
  
Harry wurde so heftig von einer Welle Schuldgefühl überwältigt das er nach Luft schnappen mußte. Jetzt verstand er die Alpträume seiner besten Freundin. Die weiteren Geschehnisse im Fuchsbau gingen an ihm vorbei, er hatte nur noch Augen für Hermine. Wie schrecklich diese Nacht für sie gewesen seine mußte! Langsam verschwamm der Raum vor seinen Augen und Hermine war das einzige was noch klar zu erkennen war. Er spürte wie er wieder in einen Strudel silbrigen Lichtes gezogen wurde. Er hatte schon fast vergessen das er die ganze Zeit ihre Hand gehalten hatte und zog sie, noch im wirbeln in seine Arme.  
  
Mit einem Ruck landeten sie neben einander auf dem Sofa in ihrer Hütte. Stumme Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen, es tat so gut das er sie in den Armen hielt. Vorsichtig löste er sich etwas aus der Umarmung, um sie anblicken zu können.  
  
„Es tut mir so leid, ich wußte nicht... Warum hast du mir nie was gesagt." Fragend blickte er in ihre traurigen braunen Augen.  
  
„Harry ich... ich konnte einfach nicht."schluchzend senkte sie den Kopf.  
  
„Nicht weinen, ich bin für dich da."Behutsam nahm er ihr Kinn in die Hand und hob ihren Kopf an, damit sie ihm in die Augen schauen mußte. „ Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Ich passe auf dich auf."Langsam senkte er seinen Kopf bis sich ihre Lippen berührten.  
  
Wie lange er das schon danach gesehnt hatte, wusste er nicht. Aber er spürte, dass es Richtig war. Er legte beide Arme um sie und zog sie so nahe wie möglich an sich. Sie wurde von dem Kuß leicht überrumpelt, aber auch sie hatte auf diesen Moment so lange gewartet, dass sie ohne zu zögern ihr Arme um seinen Hals schlang und ihn ebenfalls küßte. 


	15. Dirty Nelies

Das ist meine FanFiction von Harry Potter.  
  
Es handelt von Hermine und Harry die beide mit dem Verlust ihres besten Freundes zu Recht kommen müssen. Es spielt nach der Schule, und jeder geht seinen Weg im Berufleben.  
  
Alle Charaktere sind von der Wunderbaren J.K.R. und nicht von mir. Neu Charakter fußen auf meinem Mist, aber ich bekomme nix dafür.  
  
Sorry, aber gleich noch ein Chap von Harry und Hermine, passt leider nicht ganz in mein Konzept. Ich hoffe ihr habt dennoch Spaß am lesen. Und es ist auch nicht wirklich traurig dieses Mal, versprochen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Es regnete, wie konnte es auch anders sein, kaum war er in Schottland eingetroffen, schon begann es wie aus Kübeln zu schütten. Seinen Reiseumhang enger um sich schlingend und die Kapuze tiefer ins Gesicht gezogen, begann er schneller zu laufen. Er wollte das kleine Pub so schnell wie möglich erreichen.  
  
„_Nur 10 Meter, nie und nimmer, wenn das nur 10 Meter sind, dann fress ich einen Feuerblitz_." schlecht gelaunt durch eine schlaflose Nacht und jetzt vom Regen völlig durchnässt betrat er das „_Dirty Nellys_".  
  
Ohne sich groß um zuschauen setzte er sich an die Bar. Ein gut gelaunter bärtiger Mann strahlte ihn von der anderen Seite der Theke aus an.  
  
„Was darfs sein?"fragte er mit starkem schottischem Akzent. Der brauen Vollbart wippte bei jeder Bewegung lustig mit.  
  
„Habe sie auch Mittagessen?"raunzte er den Barmann an.  
  
„No, wir habe nur Toast, mit Schinken, Salami oder Tomaten."Gab ihm dieser als Antwort.  
  
Er hatte heute Morgen nur ein knappes Frühstück zu sich genommen, damit er so schnell wie möglich aufbrechen konnte. Da es schon Mittag war hatte er einen Bärenhunger und er beschloss das ihm so ein Toast schon reichen würde und orderte einen mit Schinken.  
  
Freudestrahlend ging der Barmann in den hinteren Teil des Pubs wo sich dem Anschein nach die Küche befand. Dieser Mann erinnerte ihn mehr an einen Seefahrer, als an jemanden der in einer Kneipe arbeitet, dennoch war er freundlicher als der Portier im Highlands Inn.  
  
Kaum hatte er dort das Foyer betreten, bekam ein mulmiges Gefühl im Magen. Als er dann den blonden Lockenschopf vor sich an der Rezeption erblickte sank seine Laune in den Kerker.  
  
Er hatte seit seinem zweiten Schuljahr eine Abneigung gegen gut aussehende blonde Lockenköpfe, dazu beigetragen hatte sein damaliger Lehrer von Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, der ihn das Gedächtnis rauben wollte.  
  
„Was darf ich für sie tuhen?"riss ihn die Glocken klare Stimme aus den Gedanken.  
  
„Ähh... Ich möchte bitte zu Prof. Granger und Mr. Potter."gab Ron knapp zur Antwort.  
  
„Haben sie sich schon Angemeldet?"sein Gegenüber Lächelte breit, und lies eine reihe Weißer Zähne blitzen.  
  
„Anmeldung? Bei wem soll ich mich den angemeldet habe? Die beiden wissen nicht das ich hier bin."Verdutzt starte Ron noch immer die makellos Zähne.  
  
„Dann müssen Sie leider warten, bis sie den Kamin in ihrer Hütte angefeuert haben, um den Service zu rufen. Vorher kann ich sie nicht erreichen. Tut mir Leid."Das Grinsen wurde noch breiter und strahlender.  
  
„Können sie keine Eule schicken? Oder mit einfach die Hüttennummer sagen, ich klopf dann selber." Er wollte schleunigst von dieser Lockhard-Kopie loskommen.  
  
„Nein Sir, da ist Leider nichts zu machen, kann ich sonst noch etwas für sich tuhen?"  
  
„Ja, sie können mir eine Eule schicken wenn sie, die Beiden erreicht haben, und mir ein Pub in der Nähe empfehlen."ungeduldig schrieb er dem Portier seinen Namen auf und wartetet auf eine Antwort.  
  
„Ein Pub oder ein Restaurant, wollen sie es gemütlich oder lieber etwas unter sich bleiben? Es gibt ein kleines nettes Lokal auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Hotelanlage, oder ein Pub, das „Dirty Nelies" nur 10 Meter von hier entfernt. Sie können...."  
  
„Danke, das reicht ich geh in das Pub, welche Richtung"unterbrach er den Redefluss forsch. „Durch die Türe dann nach Rechts die Straße runter."etwas verwirt, hörte des junge Mann auf zu Lächeln.  
  
Ron hatte sich schon zum gehen gewand als er sich an den Brief für Luna erinnerte. „Sie können doch etwas für mich erledigen. Dieser Brief sollte noch heute ankommen."er händigte ihm schüchtern den Brief aus, und machte sich schnell auf den Weg ins Pub.  
  
Er würde ihn nie los schicken, und wenn er noch lange dort bliebe würde er es sich vielleicht doch anders Überlegen.  
  
_Liebe Luna.  
  
Es tut mir Leid, das ich dich letztens so alleine gelassen habe, aber ich musste unbedingt mit Harry und Hermine sprechen.  
  
Ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen, wenn wir so einen Abend mal wieder holen könnten.  
  
Leider wird dass etwas länger Dauern.  
  
Ich werde nach Schottland reisen und dort die beiden Besuchen um alles klären.  
  
Gru  
  
Ron.  
  
_Im Gedanken bei Luna hatte er zu erst nicht gemerkt dass es begonnen hatte zu regen. Doch als ihn die schweren Nassen Tropfen auf die Nase fielen war er schneller zu laufen.  
  
„ N Guten."schwungvoll wurde ihm ein Korb mit vier großen Toastbroten vor die Nase gestellt, und er begann gierig zu Essen.  
  
„Na na nicht so hastig, wollen se nich noch was trinken?"erstaunt wurde er von dem Seemann gemustert.  
  
„Kürbissaft, danke"brachte Ron mit vollem Mund gerade noch raus.  
  
„.... Malfoy....Druiden...."  
  
Erschrocken blickte Ron auf, hatte er sich das nur eingebildet, oder hatte da soeben jemand den Namen seines Erzfeindes genannt. Unruhig blickte er sich um, das Pub war nicht besonders groß. An der Fenstern entlang standen schöne alte Tische mit noch älteren Stühlen, er musste unwillkürlich an den Tropfenden Kessel denken. Doch war hier ein unterschied die Tische wurden durch eine Art Balustrade, von dem Raum abgetrennt, in die höhere Tische mit Barhockern eingearbeitet waren.  
  
An dem Hochtisch direkt hinter ihm hatten sich soeben zwei ältere Herren gesetzt, der eine zog genüsslich an einer Pfeife wären der andere gespannt seiner Geschichte folgte.  
  
„.....Malfoy ...... Druiden...."  
  
Eindeutig, diese Leute konnten sich nur über Malfoy unterhalten, sie sprachen aber solch einen fiesen Dialekt, das er kaum im strande war der Unterhaltung zu folgen.  
  
Alles war er noch verstehen konnte war das hier irgendwo eine Schloss befand, das entweder Malfoy oder dem Druiden gehörte. Zwar war das nicht viel, aber ein Anfang.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

So das nächste Kapitel wir wieder von Harry und Hermine handeln, dauert aber noch ne Kleinigkeit. Hoffe euch hat diese Kapitel gut gefallen, könnte mir ja ne kleine Review hinterlassen. 


	16. Wieder Vereint

Das ist meine FanFiction von Harry Potter.  
  
Update: Zum Inhalt. Das Trio ist nach einem Schrecklichen Schicksalsschlag entzweit. Doch durch Böse Machenschaften werden sie wieder zusammen geführt und beginnen erneut gegen das Böse zu Kämpen  
  
Alle Charaktere sind von der Wunderbaren J.K.R. und nicht von mir. Neu Charakter fußen auf meinem Mist, aber ich bekomme nix dafür.  
  
Jetzt geht es mal um das Trio, und endlich sind sie vereint. Viel Spaß.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Wie gewohnt wachte Harry neben Hermine im Bett auf, und doch diese Mal war alles anders. Ihr Kopf lag auf seiner Schulter und sein Arm war um sie geschlungen. Verschlafen zog er sie noch ein Stück näher um ihren Duft einzuatmen, und machte dann die Augen auf.  
  
Glücklich lächelte er sie an. Sonst hatte er immer darauf geachtet nicht mit ihr gemeinsam aufzustehen, doch heute wollte er es unbedingt. Sie hatten viel zu lange gewartet, ihre Gefühle zu lange versteckt.  
  
Gemeinsam hatte sie, die Erlebnisse aus dem Denkarium nochmals besprochen und Hermine hatte ihm gestanden, das sie schon seit längerem mehr für ihn empfand als nur Freundschaft. Und in seinen Augen hatte sie gesehen dass es ihm genau so ging. Beide hatte in diesem Moment eine Welle von Erleichterung und Glück überschwemmt. Lange waren sie noch Arm in Arm da gesessen, bis sie gemeinsam beschlossen hatten schlafen zu gehen.  
  
Sie schlief friedlich an seiner Seite, diese Nacht hatte sie nicht gewimmert oder war schweißgebadet auf gewacht. Und er hatte endlich wieder geträumt, von dem gesehen im Denkarium aber doch irgendwie anders, seine Erinnerung kam langsam zurück, aber ob er sich darüber freute wusste er noch nicht.  
  
So behutsam wie möglich begann er seinen Arm von ihr zu lösen um sie dabei nicht zu wecken. Vergebens, sie murrte leise und legte ihren Arm um seine Brust, damit er sich nicht von ihr lösen konnte.  
  
„Guten Morgen"verschlafen öffnete sie ihre braunen Augen und lächelte ihn schüchtern entgegen. „Du wolltest mich doch nicht hier alleine lassen?"  
  
Unwillkürlich musste er schmunzeln. „Nein, ich wollte nur Frühstück bestellen, damit wir gemeinsam im Bett essen können. Ich wollte dich Überraschen."Mit gespielt vorwurfsvollen Ton blickte er auf sie hinab. Ihre braunen Locken waren wie Wasser um ihren Kopf gefallen, und rahmten ihr weiches Gesicht, das er unbedingt berühren musste.  
  
„Wenn das so ist."Sanft schubste sie ihn in Richtung Bettkante „Warum steht das Essen noch nicht bereit?"kokett warf sie den Kopf in den Nacken und löste somit seine Hand von ihrer Wange. „Weist du was Hermine, vielleicht solltest du das Frühstück einfach selber mache."Schnell war er aus dem Bett geklettert und versuchte noch lachend aus dem Zimmer zu stürmen, bevor das blaue Samtkissen seinen Kopf traf.  
  
Mit hoch roten Kopf vom zu vielem Lachen und dem Kissen drehte er sich abrupt zu ihr um. „Aber du hast Glück, ich werde mich großzügigerweise um den Hüttenservice kümmern. Aber auch nur weil du mir soviel bedeutest." Liebevoll blickte er zu der etwas erstaunten Hermine, die noch immer im Bett lag. Hatte er das wirklich gesagt?  
  
Als er schon fast aus der Tür war konnte er gerade so noch ein du mir auch verstehen. Er kam sich vor als ob sein Besen ihn zu Kamin geflogen hätte, sein Glück war für ihn unbeschreiblich. Am schönsten war das er seine Gefühle endlich genießen konnte, er brauchte nicht in Angst zu leben das Voldemort sie ihm entreißen würde, wie all die Jahre zuvor. Was auch der Grund war seine Gefühle so lange für sich zu behalten, auch als die Gefahr nicht mehr bestand war Verdrängung schon zu Gewohnheit geworden und hatte sich nur in einzelnen Momenten gezeigt.  
  
Nachdem er ein kleines Feuer entfacht hatte, schüttete er ein gelbes Pulver hinein, welches sich in einer Keramikschale mit der Aufschrift „Hüttenservice"befand. Keinen Augenblick später erschien der Kopf eines Hotelangestellten in dem Flammen.  
  
„Was kann ich für sie tuhen Mr. Potter?"stellte dieser auch schon freudig strahlen seinen Frage. Dieser Zauberer erinnerte ihn stark an einen früheren Lehrer den er nicht sonderlich Mochte. Etwas verwundert durch das aussehen des jungen Mannes, schüttelte Harry kurz den Kopf. „Ähh.. Ich wollte Frühstück bestellen. Kaffe, Toast, Eier, Speck und wenn es geht auch ein paar Früchte."  
  
„Kein Problem Mr. Potter. Das Frühstück ist in 15 min bei ihnen." Antwortete der Mann überschwänglich freundlich. „Ach, was ich ihnen noch mitteilen möchte, ein Ronald Weasly war vor einer halben Stunde hier, er hatte nach ihnen gefragt. Soll ich ihm eine Eule schicken, das sei erreichbar sind?"  
  
Harry hatte sich schon fast von Kamin abgewandt und drehte sich ruckartig wieder um. „Warum haben sie uns nicht benachrichtigt. Natürlich schicken sie ihm eine Eule, er kann umgehend zu uns kommen. Sie hätten uns wirklich informieren können. Schicken sie ihm gleich unsere Hüttennummer, damit er ohne Umwege zu uns findet."  
  
„Ja, Sir. Bitte entschuldigen sie, aber bei uns ist es nicht üblich Gäste zu wecken. Ich werde Mr. Weasly sogleich benachrichtigen."Ohne ein weiteres Wort war der Kopf im Kamin auch wieder verschwunden.  
  
Aufregt sprang Harry ins Schlafzimmer zurück, und setzte sich kurz neben die junge Frau in Bett. „Minchen, du wirst nicht glauben wer hier ist. Ron er wollte uns vor einer halben Stunde besuchen kommen. Ich glaub es nicht er ist in Schottland."  
  
„Warum hat er uns dann nicht besucht?"fragte Hermine verdutzt und richtete sich im Bett auf, wobei sie die Decke vorsichtig mit nach oben zog, und unter den Armen fest klemmte.  
  
„Wir haben noch geschlafen, und deshalb hat man ihn nicht zu uns gelassen. Aber man schickt im eine Eule, er wir also bald da sein."Aufgeregt war Harry aufgesprungen und begann sich frische Sachen aus dem Koffer zu zerren.  
  
„ Hier"entsetzt starte sie ihn an, und schaute dann an sich hinunter „aber er weiß noch nichts von uns. Meinst du nicht er wird sauer sein?"auch sie hatte sich aus dem Bett erhoben und nahm behutsam neue Kleider aus ihrer Truhe.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht? Sollten wir es ihm vielleicht noch nicht gleich sagen?"er war schon in Richtung Badezimmer unterwegs, als Hermine ihn abfing.  
  
„Vielleicht, schauen wir mal was ihn genau zu uns führt. Dann können wir uns überlegen, wie wir ihm das beibringen möchten. OK?"sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen küsste Harry und machte vor seiner Nase die Badezimmertüre zu.  
  
„OK. Ich werde mich dann wohl im Schlafzimmer umziehen."  
  
Sie war gerade fertig mit der Morgentoilette als es an der Türe klopfte. Aufgeregt zupft Hermine an ihrer roten Bluse und öffnete langsam die Türe. Wie erwartet stand das fehlende Stück zu ihrem Trio davor. Freudig strahlte sie den Rotschopf vor ihr an. „Du hast mir so gefehlt." War alles was sie imstande war zu sagen, und viel Ron um den Hals.  
  
„Langsam Hermine du erwürgst mich, wo ist Harry?"nachdem er ihr kurz den Rücken getätschelt hatte versuchte er sich vergeblich aus der unbequemen Umarmung zu lösen. Als auch schon Harry aus dem Schlafzimmer kam, die schwarzen Haare wie immer zu allen Seiten stehend. „Bitte Harry hilf mir, ich bekomme keine Luft mehr."Seine Stimme klang schon etwas heiser. Sachte legte Harry ihr seine Hand auf den Rücken was schon genug war, damit sie ihm Platz lies um seinen besten Freund zu begrüßen.  
  
„Ron, oh Mann, es tut so gut dich zusehen. Komm rein. Wenn wir gewusst hätten das du herkommst, hätten wir an der Rezeption bescheid gegeben das man uns wecken soll. Sorry, das du warten musstest."Er hatte ihm auf die Schulter geklopft und langsam in die Mitte der Hütte geführt.  
  
„Boh... das ist ja mal ein Schuppen."Langsam blickte er auf die Möbel die im Wohnzimmer standen und das Denkarium auf dem Tisch. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen schaute er von Hermine zu Harry.  
  
„Ja, nicht schlecht was? Möchtest du was Essen? Wir haben uns gerade was bestellt, wenn du möchtest kann ich noch mehr kommen lassen?"fragte Hermine nun führsorglich.  
  
„Ähh.. Danke, aber ich hab gerade einen Toast gegessen, doch wenn ihr nicht alles Essen möchtet kann ich ja dann...?"er hatte sich in dieser Hinsicht nicht geändert, stellte Hermine freudig fest, dennoch machte er einen Müden und angeschlagenen Eindruck.  
  
„Setz dich doch erstmal Ron."Meldete sich nun Harry zu Wort der es sich schon am Esstisch gemütlich gemacht hatte. Automatisch setzte Hermine sich an seine Recht Seite. Ron nahm ihnen gegenüber Platz und schob den Geschenkkorb auf die Seite. Es war soviel Zeit vergangen, seit er das letzte Mal vernünftig mit ihnen gesprochen hatte, und so viel es ihm sehr schwer den Anfang zu finden. In Ruhe schaute er von einem zum anderen. Irgendetwas war anders, nur was? Hatte sie eine neue Frisur? Nein, oder er? Ausgeschlossen Harry hatte schon immer verzweifelt versucht seine Haare zu bändigen nie war es ihm gelungen.  
  
Aber sie sahen so verändert aus. „Ist irgendetwas passiert, ihr zwei sehr so anders aus?"platze Ron nun frei heraus, Feingefühl war noch nie seine Stärke. Vorsichtig blickten sich die beiden in die Augen, und da dämmerte es ihm, sie waren ein Paar. Manchmal stellte er sich in solchen Dingen wie, Auffassungsgabe sehr dumm an, aber jetzt war er sich ganz sicher. Es wurde aber auch mal Zeit.  
  
Ron hatte schon seit Weihnachten im sechsten Schuljahr das Gefühl das die beiden mehr führ einander übrich hatten als sie sich selber zu gaben. Doch scheinbar waren seine sonst so intelligenten Freunde in diesem Punk etwas boniert. Wobei am Ende hatten sie es ja doch noch geschafft.  
  
„Mann ich muss echt lange weg gewesen sein. Aber ihr hättet es mir doch sagen können."Ron blickte vorwurfsvoll über den Tisch in zwei total verwirte Gesichter.  
  
„Was hätten wir die sagen können?"fragt Harry nun treudoof. Wurde aber durch ein abermaliges Klopfen an der Türe unterbrochen. Immer noch leicht verstört erhob er sich um den Service zuöffnen. Als er Hermine ebenfalls fragen hörte was er genau meinte.  
  
Nun schien Ron etwas durch den Wind zu sein. „Na das mit euch, freut mich das ihr es endlich geschafft hebt, wurde ja auch Zeit. Wie lange seit ihr den jetzt schon zusammen?" „Wie... woher... Seit gestern, aber du..?"Hermine wusste nicht was sie eigentlich genau sagen sollte, sie wollten es ihm doch schonend beibringen. Doch dass es so deutlich auf ihre Gesichter geschrieben war hätte sie nicht gedacht.  
  
Harry setzte sich mit einem großen Frühstückstablett wieder an den Tisch und vervollständigte Hermines Satz. „Aber du bist der Erste der es Erfährt." Hastig goss er allen eine Tasse Kaffe ein und verteilte sie.  
  
„Nein, ich bin nicht der Erste der es Erfährt, sondern ihr seit die letzten die es endlich geschnallt haben."triumphieret schaute er die beiden über seine Tasse hinweg an. Endlich hatte er einmal etwas schneller kapiert als Hermine Granger, Schulbeste ihres Jahrganges.  
  
„ Oh, war das so offensichtlich?"Harry zog seine Stirn in Falten und blickt auf seine Freundin neben sich. Ein strahlen in ihren Augen verrieten ihre Gefühle und auch er bemerkte das in seinem Magen kleine Wichtel folgen. „Sieht ganz so aus, ich glaube er hat Recht."Stimmte er Ron letztlich zu. „ Aber du bist sicher nicht nach Schottland gekommen, nur damit wir unsere Dummheit erkenne? Nicht war?"  
  
Es war ein so schönen Bild die Beiden endlich glücklich zu sehen, dass er sein Vorhaben sie wegen Malfoy zu warnen verwarf. „Nein nicht nur."Gab er aber doch zu. „ich habe mich vorletzte Nacht mit Luna unterhalten. Dabei habe ich erkannt wie Dumm ich eigentlich bin und wie sehr ich eure Freundschaft schätze. Ich habe euch nie gesagt, warum ich eure Gegenwart nicht ertragen konnte. Ich musste es aber auch erst für mich selber erkennen."  
  
Nun geriet er ins Stocken. Tausendmal hatte er sich überlegt wie er ihnen seine Beweggründe klar machen könnte aber nie war er zu einer zu frieden stellenden Lösung gekommen.  
  
„ Wist ihr, ich habe in dieser Nacht versagt. Ihr beide Ginny habt gehandelt und ich, ich habe war unfähig mich zu bewegen. Bin nur starr da gestanden. Wenn ihr nicht gewesen wärt, wären ich und Ginny auch Tod. Aber ich habe nicht gehandelt. Und immer wenn ich euch gesehen habe, wurde mir wieder bewusst wie Mutig ihr doch wart, und das ich versagt habe. Ich fühle mich so schuldig, das meinen Mum Tod ist, wenn ich nur gehandelt hätte vielleicht wäre sie dann noch am Leben."Das erste Mal seit dem Tod seiner Eltern liefen ihm Tränen über die Wangen. Doch er merkte es nicht genauso wenig fiel ihm auf dass seine Freunde auch begonnen hatten zu weinen.  
  
„Ich hätte euch danken sollen, für die Zeit die ihr immer für mich da wart, doch ich habe euch beleidigt gesagt ihr seit nicht mehr wie früher, dabei war ich es der sich geändert hatte. Und ihr habt unermüdlich weiter um mich gekämpft. Ich bin euch beiden zu sehr großen Dank verpflichtet. Und Luna, nun ja, sie war an dieser Nacht nicht da, sie kannte meine Eltern nicht, sie hat mich nicht an mein scheitern erinnert. Ich bin so froh das ich sie habe, und euch habe und meine Geschwister. Ich verspreche euch, das ich mich ändern werde mich nicht mehr verstecke und euch in jeder Möglichen Situation unterstützen werde."  
  
Endlich blickte er auf und sah in die verweinten Gesichter die ihm über den Tisch hinweg musterten.  
  
„Ron du hast nicht versagt, und wir sind nicht Enttäuscht von dir, du hast einen so schweren Verlust erlitten warum sollten wir dich nicht trauern lassen. Du bist unser bester Freund und Freunde gibt man nie auf. Wir lieben dich"schluchzend stand Hermine auf und Umarmte Ron, Harry hatte immer noch nichts gesagt, nickte aber und stand ebenfalls auf um Ron zu Umarmen.  
  
Wie lange sie so gestanden haben wussten sie nicht, doch nachdem die Tränen langsam versiegt waren löste sich Hermine aus der Mitte und küsste Rons Stirn. „ Mach das ja nie wieder."Trotzig gab sie ihm einen klaps auf den Hinterkopf und setzte sich wieder.  
  
„Man ich fühl mich als wäre Weihnachten und mein Geburtstag am gleichen Tag. Soviel Glück kann doch nicht gut sein oder."Freudestrahlend über die wieder gewonnen Freundschaft, klopft Harry Ron auf den Rücken. „last uns das feiern OK. Heute Abend lad ich euch beide zum Essen ein. In einem kleinen Schloss etwas außerhalb von Hogsmeat Gibt es ein schönes Restaurant, da wollte ich schon immer hin, hatte aber noch nie einen Anlass."  
  
„Das hört sich richtig gut an geht doch beide hin, und feiert euer zusammen sein. Ich würde gerne noch eine Weile in Schottland bleiben. Mir gefällt das Land, und ich brauche noch ein bisschen Zeit um mir selber zu verzeihen. Sagt bitte meinen Geschwistern bescheid, das ich noch eine weile hier bleibe. Ich habe auch schon ein Zimmer in einem kleinen Pub gemietet." Gab Ron etwas verhalten zurück. Unruhig, seine Freunde nach ihrer Versöhnung zu belügen, rutsche er auf dem Stuhl hin und her.  
  
„Wenn du das möchtest halten wir dich nicht davon ab."Gab Hermine schnell zu Antwort bevor Harry protestieren konnte. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, doch sie wollte Ron nicht drängen, er würde es ihnen noch früh genug sagen.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
So hoffe ich hab euch etwas Neugierig gemacht. Das nächste Chap ist schon in Arbeit.  
  
Noch ein Super großes Danke schön an meine fleißigen Leser. Ihr gebt mir deinen schönen Grund weiter zu schreiben und seit mir eine klasse Motivation. Fühlt euch alle ganz doll von mir Umarmt. 


	17. Druiden

Das ist meine FanFiction von Harry Potter.  
  
Das Trio ist nach einem Schrecklichen Schicksalsschlag entzweit. Doch durch Böse Machenschaften werden sie wieder zusammen geführt und beginnen erneut gegen das Böse zu Kämpen  
  
Alle Charaktere sind von der Wunderbaren J.K.R. und nicht von mir. Neu Charakter fußen auf meinem Mist, aber ich bekomme nix dafür.  
  
Dieses Mal war ich echt super schnell, hab euch kaum Zeit gelassen das letzte zu lesen. OK. Mit dem nächsten müsst ihr aber leider ein kleines bisschen warten.  
  
Das nächste Mal gibt's dann auch wieder ein HP/HG Chapter, aber jetzt ist wieder showtime für unseren Badboy.  
  
Ich möchte mich ganz ganz doll bei HJ-HJ bedanken. Kaum ist mein neues Chapter up, hast du mir auch schon geschrieben. Führ das letztes Kapitel hast du bis jetzt, als einzigste( r) geantwortet. Dafür ein super liebes Bussy.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Schweiß rann ihm mit dem Regen in strömen den Rücken hinunter. Er hasste dieses Wetter. Warum konnte er nicht einmal in seinem Leben Glück haben. Nein, das war zuviel verlangt. Im Gedanken versunken stapfte er weiter durch den Wald.  
  
Wo findet man Druiden, das ging ihm schon die ganze Zeit durch den Kopf, er hatte beschlossen in einem kleinen Pub seine Nachforschungen beginnen zu lassen und sich dort einfach ein bisschen um zu hören. Er gab vor ein Schloss in der Nähe erstehen zu wollen und erkundigt sich bei einem älteren Herrn mit Schlapphut über die Nachbarschaft um dann das Thema langsam auf Druiden schwenken zu lassen.  
  
Bereitwillig gab der verkrüppelte Alte ihm die Beschreibung zu einer alten Höhle auf dem Berg tief im Wald, dort würde er womöglich noch einen Alten Druiden finden. Draco musste die Worte gut aussortieren, oft wusste er nicht ob der Alt nur fantasierte oder ob er die Wahrheit erzählte. Doch die Wegbeschreibung war so genau, das sie nur Wahr sein konnte.  
  
Warum konnte das blöde Buch ihn nicht nach in die Dominikanische Republik schicken. Ausgerechnet Schottland, er hasste diese knauserigen Menschen. Wenn sie kein Geld hatten sollte sie halt Arbeiten gehen, und auch die die Geld hatten, zeigten dies nicht wie die Reinblütigen Familien in England. Wenn man es genauer betrachtete waren die Malfoys fast die einzige Familie die noch soviel wert auf reines Blut legten. Da die Gesetze diese Arroganz nicht länger duldeten, und sein reiner Name seit dem Fall des Dunklen Lords sehr an Glaubwürdigkeit einbüssen musste, hatte es die Malfoys auch nicht mehr so leicht.  
  
Der Regen schien immer stärker zu werden und er hatte noch einen beschwerlichen Marsch vor sich. _Warum bin ich nicht einfach geflogen? Das ich an so was immer als letztes Denke_, wider mal verfluchte er sich für seine Zerstreutheit.  
  
Sichtlich erleichtert stellte er fest, dass er die beschriebene Lichtung kurz vor der Höhle erreicht hatte. Mit einem Zauber trocknete er notdürftig seine Kleider und machte sich auf den Druiden zu suchen.  
  
„Hallo?"seine Stimme halte an den kalten Stein wänden wieder, „Ist hier jemand? Mein Name ist Draco Malfoy ich bin auf der Suche nach dem Druiden, dem Ältesten des Zauberergeschlechtes."In seiner Stimme schwangen diese Mal nicht Arroganz und Überheblichkeit mit, sonder Unterwürfigkeit.  
  
„Das rote Buch hat mich hergeführt."Erklärte er weiter, als er immer tiefer in die Höhle vordrang. Das Tropfen des Regens hörte sich wie ein tausendfaches Echo an, und er hatte das Gefühl das ihm mit jedem Schritt wärmer wurde. Der graue Stein war kalt, der Boden nass und rutschig, dennoch hatte Draco einen sicheren Schritt, die Marmorböden in seinem Zuhause waren alle spiegelglatt und so hatte er schon in jungen Jahren gelehrt sicher auf solchem Untergrund zu gehen.  
  
Nachdem er an einer Gabelung angekommen war entschied er sich für den Dunkleren der beiden Wege, da er vermutete dass der andere wieder an die Oberfläche führte. „Hallo? Ist hier irgendjemand, kann mich jemand hören?"langsam begann er an den Worten des Alten zu zweifeln, wenn die Information sich als nicht richtig heraus stellen sollte, konnte der Alte sich auf einen erneuten Besuch von ihm Freuen, und diese Mal sollte es keine Märchen Stunde werden.  
  
Der junge Mann strich sich eine lästige blonde Strählen aus dem makellosen Gesicht und atmete hörbar aus. „Hallo, bei Merlinsbart, ich hab echt langsam die Schnauze voll, der kann was erleben."murmelte Draco aufgebracht vor sich hin.  
  
„Wer kann was erleben?"eine mystisch alte Stimme, drang an sein Ohr. Erschrocken blickte er sich um, er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass das Licht komplett erloschen war. Panik stieg langsam in ihm auf. Was geschieht hier.  
  
Er hörte ein leises knacken, und der Raum in dem er sich befand wurde ringsum von mehreren auflodernden Fackeln erhellt. Der abrupte Wechsel der Lichtverhältnisse lies ihn blinzeln. Dann erblickt er einen Schatten an der ihm gegenüber Liegenden Wand.  
  
„Keiner, ich habe nur Laut gedacht. Sind sie der Druide?"Draco kniff die Augen zusammen um sein gegenüber besser zu erkennen. „Wer will das wissen?"raunte ihm die Stimme entgegen.  
  
„Mein Name ist Draco Malfoy, mein Vater ist Lucius Malfoy, ich stamme aus der Edelsten und Reinblütigsten Familie Englands unser Anwes..." „Ich habe dich nicht nach deinem Vater oder deiner Familie gefragt ich möchte wissen wer du bist. Oder weißt du das nicht?"unterbrach ihn der Schatten indem er zusätzlich den Arm hob.  
  
„Ich bin Draco Malfoy, guter Zaubertrank Schüler als ich Hogwarts besuchte, habe reines Blut und ein reines Herz. Ich komme um die Geheimnisse des Roten Buches zu erlernen."  
  
„Doch wer DU bist kannst du mir immer noch nicht sagen."Ein zynisches Lachen war zu vernehmen. „So, das rote Buch hat dich geschickt. Und du möchtest von mir das Geheimnis der Druiden erfahren."  
  
„Ja, bitte weihen sie mich in das Geheimnis der Druiden ein."äußerte Draco nochmals höfflich seinen Wunsch. Das Buch hatte ihn gewarnt Respekt zu waren, und so tat er wie geheißen. Zu Verdeutlichung machte er eine Geste wie eine leichte Verbeugung.  
  
„Tritt näher, damit ich dich genauer betrachten kann."Nun bekam die Stimme ein Gesicht. Ein Alter Mann der verdächtig nach seinem alten Schulleiter aussah, blickte auf ihn herab. Draco war bei weiten kein kleiner Mann, die Hexenwoche wollte ihn als Model anstellen, doch dieser Druide war um einen halben Kopf größer. Seine schneeweißen Haare reichten ihm bis zu Taille, und sein Bart war genau so lang.  
  
Das lange goldfarbene Gewand mit der schwarzen Sichel auf der Brust, lies die Erscheinung des Mannes noch länger wirken. Seine außergewöhnlich langen Finger hatte er um einen knochigen Stab geschlungne, der bei jedem Schritt den er auf Draco zuging, geräuschvoll auf den Boden knallen lies.  
  
„Du scheinst ein Talent für die Braukunst von Zaubertränken zu besitzen. Stellen wir dein Können auf die Probe."Mit langen Schritten denen es schwer zu folgen war führte er Draco in einen kleine Raum, der voll mit Zaubertrankzutaten und ein paar Kesseln in verschieden Größen war. Das Licht war dürftig und der Raum war Nebel verhangen.  
  
„Auf diesem Pergament findest du eine Anleitung. Brau dieses Rezept genau danach. Suche dir die Zutaten zusammen und beginne. Ich werde nach einer Stunde wieder zurückkommen, dann muss dein Werk vollendet sein. Und es wird sich zeigen ob du es Würdig bist meine Zeit zu beanspruchen."Mit diesen Worten drehte der alte Druide sich um, und schritt schwungvoll aus dem Kesselraum.  
  
„Klasse, davon war im Buch nie die Rede, OK ich möchte Macht, also reis dich zusammen, du kannst das doch"im Gedanken versunken konzentrierte sich Draco darauf die Anweisungen hundertprozentig zu befolgen.  
  
Und strahlt freudig, als er nach einer Stunde einen gut, etwas muffig riechenden Trank fertig gestellt hatte, genau in diesem Augenblick erschien auch der alte Mann. Sein Schlankes Gesicht wirke aufgrund des Langen weißen Bartes noch spitzer und seine fast weiß blauen Augen fixierten Misstrauisch das Gebräu.  
  
„Bist du dir bewusst was du soeben Gebraut hast?"starr bohrten sich die Augen des Druiden in seine Grauen.  
  
„Nein"antwortet Draco wahrheitsgemäß. Mit einer gewissen Faszination musterte er sein Gegenüber. Er wirkte so zerbrechlich doch mit dieser Einsicht hatte er sich schwer in dem Druiden getäuscht.  
  
„Dann trink, wenn der Trank gelungen ist, wird er dir kein Haar krümmen, doch wenn du ihn falsch gebraut hast, ist er dein Tod."Emotionslos blickte er in das schockierte Gesicht des aristokratischen jungen Mannes. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.  
  
Der Druide hielt ihm einen Holzlöffel hin, als er unsicher nach dem Besteck griff und ihn an sich nehmen wollte, hielt der Tränkemeister den Löffel fest im Griff und blickte Draco durch dringlich an.  
  
„Du musst dich jetzt entscheiden, Wenn du den Trank kostest, und du nicht stirbst, gehst du einen Vertrag ein. Du bleibst als Lehrling drei Monate bei mir, und wirst als Druide ausgebildet. Du kannst aber auch verzichten auf die Geheimnisse dieses Daseins, wenn du dich umdrehst und ohne den Trank wieder gehst. Entscheide dich jetzt der Trank muss frisch sein."  
  
Nun hatte er leichte Zweifel bekommen, drei Monate bei diesem Irren? Und dann auch noch in Schottland? Aber es war der einzige Weg die Rätsel und Fähigkeiten des Buchs zu erlangen. Er wollte seinem Vater beweisen dass er es Wert war. Entschlossen zog er den Löffel aus der den Langen Fingern des Druiden. Tauchte ihn tief in den Trank und schluckte einen vollen Löffeln hinunter, wenn er vielleicht draufgeht, dann schon richtig.  
  
Hitze stieg in ihm auf, der Raum verschwamm vor seinen Augen und kurz darauf wurde alles Klarer als zuvor. Er war nicht Tod, er lebte sein Herz machte Luftsprünge, doch nach außen war er ganz cool, er war ein Malfoy.  
  
„ So nachdem die Formalitäten erledigt sind, ist es an der Zeit mich vorzustellen. Mein Name ist Manestrotix, Druidenlehrmeister, ich gehöre dem ältesten des Zaubergeschlechtes an. Ich lebe sein mehreren Hundertjahren auf dieser Erde. Lang Zeit ist vergangen seit das Buch mir das letzte Mal einen Schüler geschickt hatte. Dieser war nicht so erfolgreich wie du. Ich setzte hohe Erwartungen in dich.  
  
Denn ersten Monat wirst du in stummer Meditation verbringen und dich in die Geschichte der größten Druiden ein arbeiten. Den zweiten Monat wirst du mit Kräuterkunde und sammeln dieser Pflanzen verbringen. Den dritten und letzten Monat werde ich dich persönlich im Brauen der alten Druidetränke unterweißen. Und wenn du die letzte Prüfung bestanden hast, darfst du auch den Titel Druide tragen. Und die Sichel auf deinem Gewand.  
  
Deine Aufgabe wird es sein jeden Tag für das Essen zu sorgen. du wirst alleine lehnen, und keine Fragen stellen, diese müssen bis zum dritten Monat aufgehoben werden. Wenn du bis dahin nicht die Fragen selber beantworten kannst.  
  
Deine Lektion beginnt morgen früh. Dein Raum befindet sich auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Halle, meinen Raum wirst du nie betreten."  
  
Das waren die letzten Worte die Draco für zwei Monate von ihm hörte. Draco befolgte die ihm gegebenen Aufgaben gewissenhaft und studierte im ersten Monat, die komplette Bibliothek von Manestrotix welche über hundert Bücher umfasste.  
  
Die meisten Druiden wollten nicht erkannt werden und lebten daher sehr zurück gezogen, oder waren bereits in eine höhere Ebene aufgestiegen, die durch Meditation erlangt wurde. Doch ein Druide war auf der suche nach Ruhm er wurde sogar über die Welt der Magie und des Mystischen hinaus bekannt.  
  
Er lebte eine zeitlang in Gallien in einem kleinen Dorf und hörte auf den Namen Miraculix. Doch wurde er vom Druidenzirkel verstoßen, da er seine Tränke auch an nicht Magier ausgab, und einer übermenschliche Kräfte dadurch erhalten hatte.  
  
Im Großen und Ganzen waren die Druiden aber ein sehr stilles Volk der Zauberer, und daher in den Geschichtsbüchern nicht so oft vertreten. Doch Tränke zu brauen war ihre große Stärke, und nur diejenigen die dem Suppentrank richtig brauten, waren würdig Druiden zu werden. Also konnte er doch sehr stolz auf sich sein.  
  
Ohne es groß zu Merken brach für ihn der zweite Monat an. Dieser war so ermüdend, da er Tag und Nacht Kräuter sammelte im Dreck wühlte und auf dem nassen Waldboden endlang robbte.  
  
Doch die Zeit des Wartens hatte sich gelohnt. Der dritte Monat war angebrochen, und Manestrotix weckte ihn früh morgens um ihn in die Geheimnisse der reinen Braukunst ein zuweihen. Aus den Büchern hatte er schon gelehrt, dass die Tages und Mondzeit einen besondere Rolle spielten und das darauf peinlichst genau geachtet werde musste.  
  
Die Lektionen waren mühsam, aber er war schnell lehren fähig. Als er kurz vor dem Ende seiner Lehrzeit war, wendete sich sein Lehrmeister mit ruhiger Stimme an ihn.  
  
„Du kannst nun alle wichtigen Tränke die ein Druide können muss. Doch nun ist die Zeit reif dich in das Geheimnis des Druidendaseins ein zu weihen. Du hast dich als würdiger Schüler erwiesen und ich bin dem Mächtigen Roten Buch Dankbar das es dich zu mir geführt hat."Seine Stimme war voll Stolz angeschwollen.  
  
„Es war mir eine Ehre und ein Privileg unter ihnen lehren zu dürfen" erwiderte Draco ohne Hochmut. Man konnte meinen er meine es wirklich.  
  
„Es gibt zwei fast vergessenen Tränke, der eine verleit dir Kraft, der andere kann dich als eine andere Person erscheinen lassen. Doch dieser Trank wirkt nur bei bis zu drei Personen, sei gewarnt, vergiss das nie. Er läst dein Äußeres und dein Inneres so erscheinen wie dein gegenüber es gerne sehen möchte, aber du änderst dich dadurch nicht. Den Stärkungstrank musst du jede Woche nehmen und immer zu Vollmond brauen. Denn Iluminatitrank alle zwei Wochen und er muss bei Neumond gebraut werden.  
  
Präge dir die Zutaten gut ein, du darfst sie nicht auf schreiben, dann Braue beide Tränke, wenn du erfolgreich bist, hast du die Prüfung bestanden, und bist ein Druide. Da ich nicht an deinem können Zweifel habe ich auch schon ein Gewand führ dich angefertigt.  
  
Nach zwei Wochen Arbeit hatte Draco mit Erfolg die sehr schwere Prüfung bestanden, und war nun frei wir zu gehen. Doch bevor er aufbrach gab sein Meister ihm Buch das in schwarzes Leder gebunden war, einer silberne Sichel, und ein Pulver mit.  
  
„ Draco du hast deinen Namen beibehalten, und ihn nicht ändern lassen. Doch will ich dir ein paar Dinge mit auf den Weg geben. Das Pulver gibt ein neues Geheimnis des Roten Buches preis. Das Lederne ist das Lehrbuch der Druiden, dort kannst du deine ganze Lehrzeit nachschlagen. Die silberne Sichel ist von alten Druiden geschmiedet, und birgt eine besondere Magie. Nutze die Geschenke gut, und denke immer an die Macht die hinter deinem Können steckt, und das du sich dir nicht alleine erarbeitest hast."  
  
Zu allerletzte überreichte er Draco das gewand eines Druiden. Im Gegensatz zu der goldenen Robe seines Lehrmeisters war seine von einem satten grün und eine silberne Sichel war auf seiner Brust abgebildet. Ein Schmuckstück ohne Zweifel.  
  
„Ich werde das Erbe der Druiden in Ehre halten, und weiß auch wer ich bin"Sagte Draco, nachdem er die Robe übergezogen hatte. „ Nein, soweit bist du noch nicht,doch auf dem besten Weg. Lasse mir eine Nachricht zu kommen, wenn meine Anwesenheit erforderlich ist."Gab der Druide ihm als letzten Gruß mit auf den Weg, und schaute ihm nach, wie er auf dem Besen in die Nacht flog.  
  
XXXXXXXXX  
  
Draco scheint in seinem Plan schon um längen weiter zu kommen, doch wird er seinen Vater als Druide überzeugen? Und was ist mittlerweile wohl zwischen Harry und Hermine vorgefallen? Und ob Ron Malfoy auf die Schliche kommt?

Wenn euch das Kapitel gefallen hat, dann schreibt mir doch ne klitze kleine oder größere Review. Ich könnt auch schreiben wenn es euch nichte gefält, für Kritik immer offen.


	18. Zauberhafter Abend

Das ist meine FanFiction von Harry Potter.  
  
Update: Zum Inhalt. Das Trio ist nach einem Schrecklichen Schicksalsschlag entzweit. Doch durch Böse Machenschaften werden sie wieder zusammen geführt und beginnen erneut gegen das Böse zu Kämpen  
  
Alle Charaktere sind von der Wunderbaren J.K.R. und nicht von mir. Neu Charakter fußen auf meinem Mist, aber ich bekomme nix dafür.  
  
So nun extra ein Kapitel für alle „Harry und Hermine"Shipper. Ich hoffe es gefällt auch den anderen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Der Alltag war schon längst wieder in Hogwarts eingekehrt, und die Aufregung um das neue Paar in der Lehrerschaft hatte sich langsam gelegt. Doch war es für Harry nicht sehr einfach. Die Mädchen der höheren Stufen hatten sich seinetwegen die Augen aus dem Kopf geweint. Zudem war er mit der neuen Strategie gegen Dumstrang noch nicht sehr viel weiter.  
  
Auch Hermine hatte mit ihren Schülern und vor allem mit ihrem Vertretungslehrer zu kämpfen. Er hatte ihren kompletten Lehrplan durcheinander geworfen. Die Wichtel waren unter ernährt, und der Irrwicht war auch aus seiner Truhe entkommen. Wie inkompetent konnte ein früherer Todesser sich den in diesem Fach anstellen?  
  
Wut entbrannt hatte sie den Kerker ihres alten Professors für Zaubertränke getürmt. Musst aber noch eine geringen Zeit feststellen, das es keinen Sinn hatte mit ihm zu diskutieren und hatte resigniert beschlossen nie wieder einen Tag wären der Schulzeit zu fehlen.  
  
Es waren inzwischen zwei Monate vergangen seit sie ihren kurz Trip nach Schottland gemacht hatten, Ron war noch immer in dem dort, aber die Arbeit die ihr durch Snape Vertretung entstanden war hatte sich bis jetzt noch nicht erledigen können.  
  
Der Irrwicht musste gefangen werde, netter weise hatte er sich in einem der Schlafsäle der Huffelpuff versteckt. Mit einem kleinen Zauber war er schnell wieder in seinem gewohnten zuhause. Doch die Wichtel waren nicht so leicht wieder auf zupäppeln. Der einzige Lichtblick war die Überraschung, die Harry für sie heute Abend vorbereitet hatte.  
  
Sie lies ihre Kopf auf das kalte Holz ihres Schreibtischs sinken nachdem sie die letzte Klasse des Tages verabschiedet hatte. „Endlich Wochenende" dachte sie, als ein zaghaftes klopfen lies aufschrecken.  
  
„Ja, wer ist da"reif sie etwas schroff der geschlossenen Türe zu. Keinen Augenblick später stand auch schon der Gutaussehende junge Man in einem Quiddichumhang vor ihr. „Schlechte Laune?"fragte er sie mit sanfter Stimme als sie den Kopf wieder auf die Platte hatte fallen lassen.  
  
„Ein bisschen, aber das ist gleich vorbei. Versprochen"sie spürte wie er neben sie getreten war und ihr nun über das volle Haar strich. „Sollen wir das Nachher verschieben, wir können das auch morgen machen, da haben wir das Haus zwar nicht für uns, aber nicht so schlimm."Sie merkte wie er die Enttäuschung zu verbergen versuchte, was ihm auch fast gelang, doch sie kannte ihn zu gut. Er hatte sich schon sehr darauf gefreut die Villa nur für sie beide zu haben, wären die Restlichen Weaslys auf eine Benefizveranstaltung geladen worden waren, zu Ehren ihres Vaters der Zauberminister war, der beste seit langem.  
  
„Nein Harry, dann sind die anderen doch wieder da."Sie hatte den Kopf gehoben und schaute nun zu Harry empor. Ein Grinsen machte sich auf seinen Lippen breit. „Klasse, dann sag ich Dobby bescheit. Ich hab dir eine Überraschung in dein Zimmer gelegt. Ich hoffe du wirst es später auch gebrauchen."Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, und machte sich wieder auf den Weg nach draußen. „Ich geh mich nur noch umziehen, du brauchst nicht auf mich zu waren, geh schon mal heim."  
  
Mir einem Lächeln das die Sonne aufgehen läst verabschiedete sie ihren Freund, er schaffte es immer wieder ihre Laune zu verbessern. Zwar mochte sie Überraschungen nicht so sehr, aber heute freute sie sehr darüber. Eine Aufheiterung nach dem Schulschlammmassel war jetzt dringend nötig.  
  
Zögernd betrat sie ihr Zimmer, was sie hier wohl finden würde? Sie brauchte nicht lange zu suchen auf ihrer weißen Tagesdecke lag ein Dunkelrotes Abend Kleide. Der Anblick lies ihren Atem stocken. Es war wunderschön, daneben auf dem Bett lag eine kleine Notiz.  
  
**Ich denke es wir dir passen. Hoffe dir reicht die Zeit bis Achte um dich fertig zu machen ich warte auf die am Fuß der Treppe. **

**XXX Harry**  
  
Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr sie hatte noch anderthalb Stunden, das würde sicher reichen. Punkt acht Uhr machte sich Hermine fertig bekleidet auf. Vorsichtig hob sie den Saum des Kleides um nicht darauf zu treten, und blickte dann an das Ende der Treppe. Dort erwatete sie ein ungemein gut aussehender junger Zauberer, in einem schwarzen Anzug, mit ebenfalls Dunkelroten Hemd. Langsam schritt sie die Treppe hinab auf ihn zu.  
  
Ihm stockte der Atem er hatte sich schon gedacht das sie herrlich in diesem Kleid aussehen würde, doch das übertraf all seien Erwartungen. Sie hatte sich einen schwarzen Schal um die Schultern gelegt, um nicht zu frieren, da das Kleid Träger los war.  
  
„Du sieht wunderschön aus."empfing er sie, und gab ihr einen leichten Kuss. „Du siehst auch sehr gut aus."Gab sie leicht schüchtern zurück und lies sich von ihm in den Festlich dekorierten Speisesaal führen. Kerzen erhellten den Raum und der große Tisch war einem kleinen gewichen.  
  
Der erste Gang stand schon auf dem romantisch dekorierten Tisch. So lies sich Hermine den Stuhl zu Recht rücken, wie ein wahrer Gentleman küsste er ihr die Wange und nahm ihr gegen über Platz.  
  
„Guten Appetit."Flüsterte Harry lese und begann wie Hermine die Suppe zu löffeln. Keiner Sagte ein Wort, bis sie die Teller geleert hatten.  
  
„Wie lange wollte Ron in Schottland bleiben?"schüchtern schaute Hermine Harry über den Esstisch an. Sie wusste nicht was sie sonst hätte sagen können, und um die stille zu brechen erschien ihr das als sehr geeignetes Thema.  
  
„Er hat was von einer weiteren Woche geschrieben, ich hab aber gestern noch mal mit im geredet. Der Kamin in dem Pub indem er untergekommen ist, hat einen leichten defekt, ich hab ihn leider nicht so gut verstanden." Vorsichtig blickte er in ihre Hasselnussbraunen Augen, wie er diesen Farbton liebte.  
  
„Ich mach mir langsam Sorgen, er warum kann er uns nicht einfach sagen was er da solange macht? Er macht schon wieder einen ganz normalen Eindruck. Und Dobby fragt auch schon nach ihm, er wollte mir aber den Grund nicht nennen."Misstrauisch blickte sie in Richtung Küche. Sie mochte Dobby, sehr sogar, aber in diesem Thema hatte er kein Wort über die Lippen gebracht, was sehr ungewöhnlich für den kleinen Hauself war.  
  
„Dobby mag Ron einfach, du solltest dir nicht so viele Gedanken machen." Er klatschte in die Hände und die leeren Suppenteller verschwanden und der Hauptgang erschien vor ihr. Mit einer silbernen Gabel stach er ein Stück Putte auf, und streckte sie Hermine entgegen. „Du solltest lieber mal das Essen kosten, es schmeckt herrlich."Lächelt streckte sie sich ein bisschen um die Gabel besser in den Mund nehmen zu können.  
  
„Mhhh... Dobby ist ein Meisterkoch. Wie macht er das bloß."Freudig begann sie die verschiedenen Speisen auf ihrem Teller zu probieren. „Hast du schon von den Kartoffeln gegessen?"mit Elan streckte sie diesmal ihre Gabel über den Tisch und fütterte Harry. „Ich sagte doch, dass ist lecker."Der Gedanke an Ron und seine Abwesenheit war in den Hintergrund gerückt und diesmal wollte er dass es für heute Abend so blieb.  
  
Verstohlen blickte er über den Tisch, sie war so wunderschön. Ihre Braunen Locken hatte sie Hochgesteckt nur vereinzelte Strähnen lagen locker auf der Schulter. Das rote Satinkleidstand ihr ausgezeichnet. Er hatte eins ihrer Sommerkleider zur Schneiderin gebracht um es auf sie anzupassen.  
  
Sein Hemd hatte er exakt nach dem Stoff des Kleides ausgesucht. Rot war ihre Lieblings Farbe und sie stand ihnen hervorragend, was kein Wunder war, immerhin waren sie beide Gryffindores. Seiner Haare hatte er verzweifelt versucht in Ordnung zu bringen, doch hatte den Versuch nach 10 Minuten aufgegeben. Hermine gefiel es zerzaust sowieso besser.  
  
Schweigend aßen sie beide ihre Teller leer. „Willst du noch einen Nachtisch?"fragte Harry gutgelaunt. „Nachtisch, na klar, du weiß wie verrückt ich nach süßen Speisen bin." Ihre Augen leuchteten auf, als Harry erneut in die Hände klatschte und ihre leeren Teller von kunstvoll geschwungenen Glasschalen ersetzt wurden.  
  
Die Schalen waren mit Schokolade und Früchten verziert, doch das besondere war die weiße Cream die sich darin befand. „Was ist das?"neugierig musterte Hermine das kleine Kunstwerk das vor ihr auf dem Tisch stand.  
  
„Probier, sonst ist es keine Überraschung."Spitzbübisch lächelte er sie über die Kerzen hinweg an. Langsam nahm sie den silbernen Löffel in die schmale Hand. Die Cream zerging wie Butter auf der Zunge, und hatte einen lieblich leichten Geschmack.  
  
„Was ist da alles drin, es schmeckt fantastisch, nach Vanille, Schokolade und noch etwas, dass ich nicht kenne."fragend schaute sie ihren Freund an.  
  
„Es ist etwas ganz besonderes, nicht gerader eine Kochsubstanz, es sind weiße Rosenblätter. Die mit einer Tinktur getränkt wurden."Dann aß auch er ein Stückchen. Erwartungsvoll schaute er auf die beiden Gläser.  
  
Ein weisliches Schimmern schien vom inneren der Gefäße auszugehen. Es wurde immer stärker, und durch flutete den Kerzen beleuchteten Speisesaal. Langsam begannen die Rosenblätter aus der Cream auf zu steigen und über den Tisch im Kreis zu schweben.  
  
Fasziniert blickte Hermine auf, so was Schönes hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Die Kreise würden immer schneller bist die Blätter in einem Weißem Licht strahlten, und wie Herbstlaub erloschen auf den Tisch fielen. Nur das Weiße Licht blieb über den Tisch, und formte einen Reim.  
  
_Eine Liebe so stark wie die meine,_

_sei für immer die deine. _

_Dieses Gefühl wird ewig für dich verweilen, _

_du brauchst es mit niemanden zu teilen. _

_Auch ich bin für immer dein, _

_denn ohne deine Liebe würde ich niemand sein.  
_  
Mit Tränen in den Augen starrte Hermine fassungslos auf die nun immer schwächer funkelnde Schrift, die allmählich in kleinen Sternen auf sie nieder Regnete. Mit offenem Mund schaute sie über den Tisch, doch sogleich spürte sie seine warmen Hände auf ihrer Schulter. Mit einer weißen Rose in der Hand stand er neben ihr. „Das wollte ich dir schon so lange sagen."  
  
Sprachlos stand sie auf, legte die soeben erhaltene Blume auf den Tisch, und viel Harry um den Hals. Ein Gefühl der Vertrautheit überschwemmte sie, sie hatte sich noch nie so geborgen gefühlt. Seine Arme schlossen sich um ihre Hüfte und zogen sie noch ein Stück näher. Sie roch so gut, nach zuhause. Sie war sein zuhause. Und er würde sie nie mehr hergeben.  
  
„Ich liebe dich, Harry. Schon so lange, mein Herz gehört dir."Tränen der Freude und des Glücks tropften auf ihre Wangen, und er küsste jede einzelne sanft weg. Bis er ihren Mund erreicht hatte und nun diesen zärtlich küsste. Einen Kuss den sie nur zu gerne erwiderte. Behutsam nahm er sie auf die Arme und trug sie die geschwungene Steintreppe empor in sein Zimmer.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Sorry, das es diese Mal so lange gedauert hat, hab aber gerade Prüfungen und kann daher nicht so viel schreiben wie ich gerne möchte. Und versuche das nächste Chap, nicht mehr so lange auf sich warten zu lassen.  
  
**Vielen Lieben und super großen Dank an alle die mir so fleißig Reviews schreiben.  
  
HJ-HJ: Ich hoffe das Chap war nach deinem Geschmack. Nur Hermine und Harry.  
Schön immer wieder von dir zu lesen. x knudel x  
  
Meike: Hab leider etwas gebrauch, aber das nächste ist schon in arbeit.  
  
LizBlack: Freut mich dass dir meine Story gefällt. Und deine Review war auch net, freu  
mich über jede Antwort die ich bekomme. Danke.  
  
Choooo: Schön das du immer noch so fleißig mit list. Freut mich ganz besonders zu  
wissen das dir meine Geschichte noch immer gefällt.**


	19. Endlich Zuhause

Das ist meine FanFiction von Harry Potter.  
  
Update: Zum Inhalt. Das Trio ist nach einem Schrecklichen Schicksalsschlag entzweit. Doch durch Böse Machenschaften werden sie wieder zusammen geführt und beginnen erneut gegen das Böse zu Kämpen  
  
Alle Charaktere sind von der Wunderbaren J.K.R. und nicht von mir. Neu Charakter fußen auf meinem Mist, aber ich bekomme nix dafür.  
  
So, ich hab euch lange genug warten lasen, hier kommt Nr. 19 ich kannst kaum glauben schon so viele Kapitel. Na Hoffe es macht euch weiterhin spaß und ihr schreibt mir kräftig eure Meinung.  
  
Vielen lieben Dank an dieser Stell an meine äußerst Geduldige Schwester, die immer noch mein Geschreibsel in ein einigermaßen verständliches Deutsch verwandelt. Danksagungen und Antworte auf Reviews am Schluss. Viel Spaß.  
  
X x x x x x x x x x  
  
So langsam hatte er es Leid in diesem verlotterten Pub zu hausen, er sehnte sich nach seinem warmen weichen Bett zuhause. Jeden Morgen dachte er an seine Freunde, und dass er in den vergangenen drei Monaten immer noch nicht herausgefunden hatte was Malfoy in diesem verregnetten und kalten Land eigentlich suchte.  
  
Er hatte dem alten Mann der an seinem ersten Tag in Schottland über Malfoy geredet hatte auf ein paar Guinness eingeladen, und somit seine Zuge gelockter. Bereitwillig erzählte er ihm von dem Druiden und dem Weg zur Höhle.  
  
Er hatte die Beschreibung aufgezeichnet, und war den Weg tausendfach nachgegangen. Nie war er zu einer Hölle gekommen. Den verkrüppelten Alten hatte er vor einem Monat wieder im Pub erwischt, und ihn erneut ausgefragt, diesmal mit etwas weniger Bier und ein paar unangenehmen Andeutungen.  
  
Die Kleider des Alten hingen in Fetzen an seinem Leib, aber dessen ungeachtet schien er gut genährt zu sein. Ron machte ihm wohl nervös, daher fragte ihn dann warum er sich so für diese Höhle interessiere, ob ihn nicht das Buch geschickt hätte. Was es mit diesem Buch auf sich hatte wollte der Alte aber doch nicht verraten, sondern zog seinen Schlapphut tiefer ins Gesicht und schlurfte aus dem Gasthaus.  
  
Er war nicht wirklich weiter gekommen, und so beschloss er nach einem Gespräch mit Harry, an diesem Abend, dass er noch bis ende des Monats bleiben würde um dann nach Hause zurück zu kehren. Doch auch in den weitern Wochen waren seine Nachforschungen ereignislos. Er hatte nur herausgefunden, dass das Buch schon mehrere Männer in dieses Dorf gebracht hatte, manche waren verstört andere nie wieder gekehrt. Doch seinem Ziel kam Ron nicht wirklich weiter, so freute er sich als er den Heimweg antrat.  
  
Der alte Matrose der an der Bar stand war anzumerken, dass er ungern auf die Gesellschaft des jungen Gastes verzichten wollte. Mit trauriger Miene verabschiedete er sich von dem Rotschopf mit der Bitte sich doch bald wieder bei ihm zu melden. Er mochte den Mann, trotzdem freute er sich sehr endlich wieder nach Hause zu kommen.  
  
Enttäuscht nicht all zufiel herausgefunden zu haben, saß er im Highlands Inn. Ungeduldig wartete er auf seine Reisezeit. Er hatte noch eine halbe Stunde, daher beschloss er diese Zeit an der reinlichen Hotelbar zu verbringen und ein schönes kühles Bier aus einem sauberen Glas zu trinken.  
  
Mit seinem staubigen Reisemantel nahm er auf einen der Barhocker platz, er hatte die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen, nur der Mund und ein teil der Nase waren zu sehen, und wirkte sehr mysteriös. Keine zwei Meter von Ron entfernt saß eine große in grün gekleidete Gestallt, die silberne Sichel auf seiner Brust glänzte in dem Sonnenlicht das durch die kleinen Fenster schien.  
  
Ron zuckte unwillkürlich beim Klang der eisigen Stimme zusammen. Er hatte sie schon seit mindestens einem Jahr nicht mehr gehört, doch seinen Erzfeind vergas man nicht so leicht. Rasch duckte er sich noch ein bisschen um unbemerkter zu bleiben.  
  
„Was kann ich führ euch tun? Ich hörte ihr gehört zum Druidengeschlecht? Druiden fragen nicht nach Hilfe, was wollt ihr also?" ein untersetzter Herr mit dünnem Haar saß der eindrucksvollen Gestallt gegenüber forsch reckte er das Kinn in seine Richtung.  
  
„Ich frage nicht nach Hilfe, sonder Befehle dir mich nach Transsilvanien zu bringen. Ich erwarte dass du alle Vorbereitungen bis in zwei Wochen erledigt hast. Ich werde von England aus die Reise antreten. Verzögerungen sind unverzeihlich. Und Fehler werden nicht geduldet."Kälte zog in jedes seiner Glieder, ein geheimnisvoller Unterton schwang mit der Stimme mit, sie schien sein Gegenüber zu hypnotisieren.  
  
„Natürlich unverzeihlich, ich werde mich um alles wichtige kümmern. "wie in Trance erhob sich der plumpe Mann und begab sich in Richtung Ausgang. Er war noch nicht ganz aus den Stuhl aufgestanden, als Malfoy sich ebenfalls erhob, und ihm noch ins Ohr raunte „ Vergiss nicht wem du verpflichtet bist."  
  
Kurz blickte er dem Dicken hinterher, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und schritt zum Reisekamin. Aus der Ledertasche die er um die Schulter trug zog er ein Bündel Flohpulver und ein Rotes Buch das er prüfend begutachtete und es dann wieder sicher in seiner Tasche verstaute. Die Flammen leuchteten auf, als er in den Kamin trat und Malfoy Manor als Adresse angab.  
  
Transsilvanien, was hatte das zu bedeuten, Gedanken verloren nippte er an seinem Bier, bis ihn eine freundliche Stimme herausriss. „Sind sie Mr. Weasly?"fragte die blonde Frau mit einem strahlenden Lächeln „Sie werden ihre Reisezeit verpassen, wenn sie sich nicht beeilen, sie wurden schon zwei mal ausgerufen."  
  
Hastig bedankte er sich bei der äußerste hübschen jungen Dame und machte sich gerade rechtzeitig auf, um noch an diesem Tag nach Hause zu kommen.  
  
X x x x x x x  
  
Ein grünes Licht erhellte den Raum als der Kamin durch das Flohnetzwerk aktivieret wurde. Die Hauelfen hatten während seiner Abwesenheit, kein Feuer brennen lassen, ein großer Fehler, den der nächst beste zu spüren bekommen würde. Das ganze Zimmer roch nach verkohlter Erde und verbrannten Haaren. Es würde ewig dauern bis dieser Gestank aus dem kalten Raum verschwunden war.  
  
Da er es bevorzugte mit leichtem Gepäck zu reisen, hatte er nur seine Ledertasche umhängen, welche er behutsam auf den Marmortisch legte. Er hatte gleich nach dem er im Hotel in Schottland wieder eine Nacht in einem richtigen Bett entgegenfieberte, das gelbe Pulver über das Buch geschüttet.  
  
Es dauerte auch nicht lange bis die Seiten sich von alleine aufschlugen und ein weiteren Hinweis auf ein Geheimnis freigab. Langsam begannen dünne goldene Striche auf den Seiten zu entstehen, und bildeten eine sehr genaue Landkarte.  
  
Auf der oberen Rechten Ecke war in schönen Lettern Karpaten geschrieben. Und ein kleines Schloss auf einen Hügel pulsierte in verschiednen Gelbtönen. Erst Druiden und jetzt soll ich nach Transsilvanien? Was wird mich da erwarten Vampire?  
  
Zu seiner großen Verwunderung, antwortete das Buch in hell roten Schriftzeichen deutlich JA.  
  
Klasse, na dann, auf zu den Blutsaugern, die werden sich über etwas reines Blut sicher freuen. Dachte er ironisch und hatte das Buch wieder zugeklappt. Gleich Morgen früh würde er alles führ diese Reise organisieren. Lies es sich aber nicht nehmen zwei Wochen in Manor zu verbringen, um seinem Vater mit dem neu errungenen Können zu beeindrucken.  
  
Müde von den langen Nächten bei seinem Lehrmeister, streckte er seine sehnigen Körper auf Schwarzen Himmelbett aus. Morgen, war auch noch ein Tag, an dem er genug Zeit hatte um jemanden zu imponieren. Jetzt brauchte er erst einmal schlaf.  
  
X x x x x x x  
  
Kein Laut war in der Villa zu hören, wo waren die den alle? Vorsichtig schaute sich Ron in dem fast dunklen Arbeitszimmer um, das Feuer in diesem Raum brannte immer. Bedachtsam öffnete er die Türe einen Spalt breit.  
  
Er hatte doch gesagt war er wieder ankommen würde, warum waren sie gerade heute alle ausgegangen. Ärger wollte sich schon breit machen, als der große Kronleuchter in der Eingangshalle aufflackerte und all seine Freund ihm von der Treppe aus ein „Herzlich willkommen daheim", entgegen schrieen.  
  
Erstaunt über diese Begrüßung, stand ihm die Kinnlade offen, und wurde durch einen stürmischen Kuss von Luna verschlossen. Ein leises Raunen ging durch die kleine Gruppe die das Schauspiel das sich ihnen bot mit wachsendem Interesse verfolgte.  
  
„Ich hab dich auch vermisst" flüsterte er, für die anderen nicht hörbar in ihr Ohr, und befreite sich nur ungern aus der Umarmung. Mit einem tosenden Gebrüll machte sich nun die komplette Mannschaft über ihn her, so dass er unter einem Berg von geliebten Menschen verschwand. Aber sie hatten Recht er war viel zu lange weg gewesen.  
  
Nachdem sie erstmal Kuchen gegessen hatten und Ron seine nicht gerade fesselnden Erlebnisse schilderte, zog er sich mit Harry und Hermine in eine ungestörte Ecke zurück.  
  
„ Ich hab vorhin am Tisch nicht alle Begebenheiten erzählt. Ich wollte eigentlich etwas über Malfoy raus finden." Ungeachtet dessen, dass seine beiden Freunde nur Bahnhof verstanden berichtete er weiter. „An dem Tag als ihr nach Schottland seid und ich euch gefolgt bin habe ich das nicht nur aus dem Grund gemacht um mich bei euch zu Entschuldigen."Erwartungsvoll blickte er in die verwirten Gesichter ihm gegenüber, als keiner von beiden Anstallten machte etwas zu sagen fuhr er fort.  
  
„Dobby hatte an diesem Tag eine Begegnung mit einem der Hauselfen von den Malfoys. Diese hatte ihm informiert das Malfoy einen schrecklichen Plan ausheckt. Und ich wollte diesmal nicht tatenlos zusehen. Also habe ich die Initiative ergriffen, und Nachforschungen angestellt, um ihm das Handwerk zu legen. Leider war ich nicht sehr erfolgreich."  
  
„Warum hast du uns nicht schon früher etwas gesagt? Wir hätten dir helfen können."Platze es unerwartet aus Harry heraus.  
  
„Ihr beide hatte es endlich kapiert das ihr zusammen gehört, und ich wollte euch denn Spaß nicht verderben, ich wollte dass ihr endlich glücklich seid nachdem ich euch soviel Leid zu gefügt habe. Außerdem weiß ich ja bis jetzt immer noch nicht viel über das was Malfoy ausheckt. Er hat sich zum Druiden oder so ausbilden lassen. Und er ist im besitz von einem roten Buch, das ihn offenbar zu diesem Druidenmeister geführt hatte. Ich habe nur einen kurzen Blick aus der ferne darauf werfen können, er ist zufälliger weiße auch heute in dem gleichen Hotel wie ich nach Hause zurück gekehrt."  
  
Er wurde immer hastiger beim erzählen und seine Stimme überschlug sich. Er war so erleichtert, dass er nun endlich auch das letzte Geheimnis zwischen sich und seinen besten Freunden aus der Welt schaffen konnte.  
  
„Soll das heißen, das Malfoy jetzt ein Druide ist, und er hat in Schottland bei einem Lehrmeister gelernt."Besorgnis stieg in Hermine auf, die sie nicht aus ihrer Stimme verbannen konnte. Mit kummervollem Blick sah sie den beiden jungen Männern entgegen.  
  
„Das heißt nichts gutes. In Schottland soll der mächtigste aller Druiden leben, ihm ist es egal ob seine Kräfte für gute oder böse Zwecke verwendet werden, er hat schon zu viele Zeitalter erlebt, als das ihn das noch interessieren würde. Wenn Malfoy durch ihn ein Druide geworden ist, haben wir ein Problem, und zwar kein kleines."  
  
Eine kurze Stille war eingetreten, man konnte Hermine gerade zu Denken hören. Um die Situation etwas zu beruhigen ergriff Harry das Wort. „Ok, nehmen wir mal an Malfoy ist jetzt ein Druide..."„Harry er IST einer, ich habe es mit eigenen Augen gesehen."Unterbrach Ron ihn forsch. „O.K. Aber wie mächtig kann er schon sein? Nur weil sein Lehrer der mächtigste ist heißt das noch lange nicht dass er auch so mächtig ist."  
  
„Harry, du verstehst nicht ganz. Malfoy war schon immer gut in Zaubertränke brauen, er war einer der besten in unserem Jahrgang. Ein Druide ist der Groß Meister, der Erfinder von Zaubertränken. Ich habe mich oft gefragt ob Snape nicht auch bei einem Druiden in die Lehre gegangen ist, so gut wie er sich mit Tränken auskennt."  
  
Wie immer wenn Hermine etwas erklärte fühlte sich Harry unwillkürlich in seine Schulzeit zurück versetzt, und die Tatsache dass sie nun wirklich Professorin war machte die Sache auch nicht leichter. „Ich sollte wirklich mehr lesen"dachte er noch als er weiter Hermines Ausführungen folgte.  
  
„Man braucht nicht nur Talent für diese Kunst. Sondern auch ein Gespür für die Natur, und in Kräuterkunde war Malfoy nie wirklich gut. Aber das kann man auch erlernen. Und Druiden haben ihre eignen Macht und Magie. Die von einem Meister an seinen Schüler weiter gegeben wird, niemand weiß was es ist. Druiden sind sehr schweigsam wenn sie wollen. Es wird schwer heraus zu finden was er wohl als nächstes Anstrebt."  
  
„Er geht in zwei Wochen nach Transsilvanien reisen." warf Ron kurzerhand ins Gespräch ein. „Woher weißt du das? Dein Aufenthalt schien ja wohl doch nicht so Erfolglos zu sein wie du uns gerade weiß machen wolltest." Erstaunt musterte Harry den rothaarigen jungen Mann.  
  
„Nun,"verlegen beäugte er seine Gesprächspartner. „ich hab das wie gesagt alles kurz vor meiner Abreise erfahren, er hat mit einem Mann gesprochen, der sich dann ganz abstrus verhalten hat, und ihn bis in zwei Wochen die Reise nach Transsilvanien organisieren wird. Mehr hab ich wirklich nicht herausgefunden. Aber was das für ein Buch ist würde mich schon interessieren. Ich dacht du wurdest dich damit vielleicht auskennen. Es war inen kleiners in rotes Leder gebundenes Buch, es stand keien Name auf dem Cover, oder ich habe es nicht gesehn." Erwartungsvoll Blickte er die braun gelockte Frau neben sich an.  
  
„Ich werde Nachforschungen anstellen, als erstes werde ich in der Bibliothek in Hogwarts beginnen, dort bin ich fast immer fündig geworden." Genau in diesem Moment wurden sie von einer Freude strahlenden Luna unterbrochen.  
  
„Ich glaube ihr habt meinen Freund lange genug in beschlag genommen, jetzt will ich ihn habe."Entschlossen zog sie Ron aus der Ecke und führte ihn von seinen immer noch in Gedanken versunkenen Freunden weg.  
  
„Wenn das alles stimmt was Ron herausgefunden hat, sollten wir uns überlegen zu Albus zu gehen."Fragend blickte Hermine in die nun dunkelgrünen Augen ihres Partners. „Lass uns erst mal was über diese Buch herausfinden, in zwei Wochen sind Sommerferien, da haben wir genug Zeit uns um alles zu Kümmern. Und Dumbledore können wie immer noch später bescheid geben, wenn wir sicher sind das es was Ernstes ist."Damit schien für ihn vorübergehend das Thema erledigt und er zog seine Freundin beschwingt in die Arme.  
  
„Ich wüste da ein paar ganz andere Dinge die wir uns Gegenseitig berichten könnten" flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, was ihr einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken laufen lies. „Ah Ja? Und woran hast du da so Gedacht?"fragte sie nur verschmitzt zurück, worauf er sogleich ihren Mund mit seinem verschloss und sie, vorbei an der wilden Party, die Treppe hinauf führte.  
  
X x x x x x x x x x  
  
Sorry, ich konnte nicht anders, wieder hab ich die beiden einfach nur die Treppe hoch geschickt, aber so bleib es wenigstens Spannen. Ich will ja eurer Fantasie auch einen kleinen Spielraum lassen gell ; )  
  
Hoffe euch hat diese Kapitel gefallen. Leider wir das nächste vielleicht ein bisschen auf sich warten lassen, da ich mich jetzt wirklich auf die Prüfung konzentrieren sollte. Aber ich sehe das schreiben als Vorbereitung auf meine Deutschprüfung, also habe ich das vergnügen mit dem Nützlichen vereint, gewusst wie.  
  
Natürlich will ich die vielen lieben Reviews nicht vergessen die ich auf das Letzte Chap erhalten habe, sieben Stück, bin beeindruckt, ihr habt mich angespornt trotz Stress weiter zu schreiben.  
  
Meike: Hab mich echt versucht zu beeilen, hoffe du musstest diesmal nicht so lange warten.  
  
HJ-HJ: Schön das dies dir gefallen hat, und in diesem Chap hast du sogar Antwort auf all deine Fragen bekommen, hoffe ich. Fühl dich wie immer ganz doll gedrückt.  
  
Miss Shirley-Blythe. Freu mich dass du noch fleißig bei mir mit leist. Hab dein neues Chap auch gerade gelesen, natürlich review hinterlassen ; )  
  
Choooo: hatte gerade eine romantische Phase. Schön das es dir gefallen hat.  
  
Jane: Die Worte zu dem Gedicht sind einfach so rausgesprudelt. Hab mir lange überlegt ob ich das überhaupt drin lassen soll, gut dass ich es doch gelassen hab.  
  
Nicola: Ich hab so einen Abend leider auch noch nicht wirklich erlebt, aber was nicht ist kann a noch werden. Wir setzen einfach unsere Hoffnung drauf, oder schreiben darüber.  
  
Vero: Danke für deine Review, schön das die die Geschichte gefällt. Ich bin auch von der Idee Hermine Harry sehr begeistert, wie man an eigentlich all meinen Fictions sehen kann. Aber das sie im Buch wirklich zusammen kommen Bezweifele ich doch stark. Schade eigentlich. 


	20. Aufbruch

Das ist meine FanFiction von Harry Potter.  
  
Update: Zum Inhalt. Das Trio ist nach einem Schrecklichen Schicksalsschlag entzweit. Doch durch Böse Machenschaften werden sie wieder zusammen geführt und beginnen erneut gegen das Böse zu Kämpen  
  
Alle Charaktere sind von der Wunderbaren J.K.R. und nicht von mir. Neu Charakter fußen auf meinem Mist, aber ich bekomme nix dafür.  
  
Ich hab mir etwas Zeit gelassen hier ist Chap 20 viel vergnügen.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Die Abschlussprüfungen waren geschrieben, die Ferien hatten endlich begonnen. Hogwarts hatte in Quiddich den Schulpokal gewonnen, und Harry strotze nur so vor Stolz auf seine Mannschaft. Das Spiel gegen Dumstrang hatte zwei Tage gedauert, und seinen Spieler waren schwer und überglücklich, nachdem Ginny die Sucherin endlich den Schnatz gefangen hatte. Auch Prof. Dumbledore war mehr als nur begeistert als der goldene Pokal in der extra neu angelegten Vitrine eingeschlossen wurde.  
  
Hermine hatte ihre Schüler alle sehr gut auf die Prüfungen vorbereitet, so das in diesem Jahr, das Ergebnis nicht unter den Anforderungen des Ministeriums lagen, womit auch sie mehr als zufrieden mit ihrem ersten Jahr als Professorin war. Und sich freute, nicht wie die meisten Lehrer welche sie erlebt, dass sie noch weitere Jahre diese Fach unterrichten konnte.  
  
Der Trubel bis zu den Sommerferien schien kein Ende zunehme, aber Hermine hatte sich dessen ungeachtet die Zeit genommen nach den Roten Buch das ihr Ron nochmals beschrienen hatte zu forschen. Leider war sie nicht weit gekommen, bis Fred sie auf die sehr große Anzahl an Büchern in der Villa aufmerksam machte.  
  
Kaum zwei Tage nach Ferienbeginn hatte sie auch schon einen Hinweis auf das mysteriöse Buch gefunden, stolz hatte sie einen dicken Schmöker auf den Tisch geschmissen und begeistert angefangen zu lesen.  
  
„Das Rote Buch, der vergessenen Macht, führt Zauberer die bereit sind einen Schwur mit Blut zu leisten zu großer Macht und Stärke. In diesem Buch sind viel der vergessenen und ältesten Zauber der Welt niederschreibt. Nicht viele haben die Mächte des Buches überlebt, und jene die Überlebt haben, sind hoch gestiegen, aber auch wieder sehr tief gefallen. Das Buch wartet auf den Wahren Meister, und wenn dieser gefunden ist wird er unbesiegbar sein."  
  
„Das hört sich nicht gut an, gar nicht gut."Ron machte einen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck und zog die Augenbrauen dabei zueinander. Kopf schüttelnd blickte Harry seinem Rothaarigen Freund in die Augen. „Kannst du dir Vorstellen, das Malfoy der „Wahre Meister"ist?? Ich nicht, du etwas?"fragend blickte er auf Hermine die neben ihm auf dem Stuhl sahs, und noch immer die Nase in das dicke Buch steckte.  
  
„Der Besitzer des Buches hat die Möglichkeit die Fähigkeiten zu erlangen die er am besten Nutzen kann. Er muss dem Buch aber auch den nötigen Respekt zollen, den ein Schüler einem Lehrmeister entgegen bringen muss. Wer die Autorität des Buches nicht achtet, wird einen schrecklichen und Scherzhaften Tod sterben."  
  
„Na also, dann wird sich die Sache von ganz alleine klären. Malfoy und Autorität."Bei diesen Worten verdrehte Harry die Augen und dachte an die Letzte Begegnung zwischen Malfoy und Prof. Dumbledor. Er hatte sich sehr zurück halten müssen um seinem Erzfeind nicht einen Fluch auf den Hals zu jagen, keiner sollte es wagen in seiner Gegenwahr Albus Dumbledore zu beleidigen, doch sein Mentor hatte in sachte zurück gehalten und die Angelegenheit auf seine Weiße geregelt.  
  
„Ja, aber wenn er weiß das ihm Schlechtes droht, dann kann er auch spuren. Weißt du noch wie er sich vor seinem Vater gefürchtet hat? Mit dem Buch könnte es das gleiche sein. Und wenn das so ist, dann sollten wir schnellstens etwas unternehmen, denn dann könnte er wirklich sehr gefährlich werden."Auch sie schien Besorgt zu sein, und wollte die Angelegenheit nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen.  
  
„Meint ihr Dobby, kann noch mal mit diesem Hauselfen reden? Vielleicht kann uns ja das weiter bringen?"hoffnungsvoll blickte Ron sich nach dem kleinen immer bunt gekleideten Hauselfen um, konnte ihn aber in der näheren Umgebung nicht ausfindig machen.  
  
„Ok. Vielleicht habt ihr beiden ja Recht, ich werde mit Dobby reden." Entschloss er hob sich Harry vom Tisch und machte sich auf die Suche nach dem immer beschäftigten Dobby. „Wenn es die beiden beruhigt geh ich auch ans Ende der Welt."Dachte sich Harry während er versuchte die selbst gestrickte Mütze von Hermine irgendwo zu erblicken.

:

:

:

Der Gestank hatte sich bis zu seiner Abfahrt nicht aus dem Zimmer verzogen, und so hatte er beschlossen sein Hab und Gut in eins der Gästezimmer bringen zu lassen. Er hasste es nicht in seinem eigenen Bett schlafen zu können, und lies seine Wut natürlich an den Haussklaven aus.  
  
Geräuschvoll schmiss er die Türe in die Angel wohl wissend, das die Hauselfe mit den großen runden Augen noch die Finger dazwischen hatte, der wimmern der kleinen Kreatur, lies in diabolisch Lächeln.  
  
Er hatte die Wochen damit verbracht die erlernten Tränke zu brauen, da er sich sicher war, das ein Illusionszauber bei den Vampiren nicht schaden könnte. Zudem hatte er beschlossen den Stärkungstrank nun regelmäßig zu sich zu nehmen, man konnte ja nie wissen.  
  
Er hasste das Manor, die vorwurfsvolle Stimme seiner Mutter wenn sie mit seinem Vater diskutierte. Schon vor langer Zeit waren ihr Stolz und ihr Würde gebrochen worden. Seit diesem Tag hatte sein Vater kein Interesse an seiner Frau gezeigt, obwohl ihre Haut immer noch diese kühle Bläse hatte und ihr Gesicht makellos war. Sie war und würde bis ins hohe Alter eine Schönheit bleiben, besonders auffallend war ihr zarter schmaler Körper, dem man nicht ansah, das er einen so kräftigen und starken Jungen zur Welt gebracht hatte.  
  
Draco war Stolz so eine Frau als Mutter zu haben, und hatte sich das Ziel gesetzt eine Ihr ebenbürtige zu heiraten. Sein Vater wollte das er in eine Familie aus den Ausland ein heiratet, doch für ihn kam nur eine aristokratische Engländerin in frage, warum sich mit weiniger zufrieden geben.  
  
Doch war die Auswahl nicht gerade groß, wobei er auf Hogwarts einer Frau begegnet war die es mit der Reinblütigkeit, und dem früheren Temperament seiner Mutter ohne weiters Aufnehmen konnte, doch war ihr Stand nicht geeignet um sie zu ehelichen. Und auch ihre Familie wäre es nicht würdig in den Malfoy-Stambaum aufgenommen zu werden. Da musste schon viel passieren, bis sein Vater solch einer Verbindung zustimmen würde.  
  
Sein Gehilfe hatte alles Vorbereitet, es war an der Zeit aufzubrechen, das Land in das er Reise war voller Alter Mythen und Flüche. Er musste sich auf einiges Gefasst machen. Das Buch wollte ihn keine weiten Informationen über seine Reise geben, nur einen Namen, der jetzt deutlich rot über dem Schloss leuchtete. Graf Vlad Bodkales.  
  
Er war natürlich nicht untätig geblieben, und hatte Nachforschungen nach diesem Namen angestellt. Der Graf stammte aus der ältesten und ehrwürdigsten Familie in Transsilvanien und war laut seiner Aufzeichnungen schon Dreihundert Jahre alt, für einen Vampir kein staatliches Alter. Zudem hatte er bis jetzt noch keine Braut ausgewählt also existierte kein Erbe, aber diese Geschöpfe der Nacht hatten viel Zeit ein geeigneten Partner zu finden, nicht wie die so schnell sterblichen Menschen, wenn Zauberer auch eine längere Lebenserwartung hatten als Muggel, so waren sie nicht unsterblich.  
  
Dieser Gedanke machte Draco etwas Angst, nicht der Tod war seine Sorge, sondern die Art und weiße wie er ihn vielleicht erfahren würde. Er wollte nicht vor Schmerzen geplagt verenden. Doch leider lies sich das nicht so leicht aussuchen, ausgenommen man nimmt sich selber das Leben. Was für einen Malfoy mehr als Würde los war, keiner zog den Name so in den Dreck. Man beauftragte lieber einen Killer, der die Angelegenheit wie ein Unfall aussehen läst, so waren drei seiner Vorfahren schon aus den Leben getreten.  
  
Ein sachtes Klopfen lies ihn aus seinen düstern Gedanken fahren. Er raunzte ein schroffes Herein in Richtung Türe und erhob sich. Er erkannte sofort den Hauself, es war der private Diener seines Vater, was der Alte wohl wieder von ihm wollte?  
  
„Master Malfoy, bittet Junior Master in sein Büro."Er musste sich beherrschen die angestaute Wut nicht an Twinker auszulassen, denn sein Vater würde das gar nicht gerne sehen. Ohne ein Wort mit ihm zu wechseln verlies er das Zimmer viel Zeit hatte er nicht mehr, bald würde die Kutsche kommen die ihn zur Internationalen Flohzentrale brachte. Die Gänge des Manors waren alle aus schwarzem Marmor und spiegelglatt wie die Seele des Besitzers. Eine dunkle Kirschbaumtüre führte in das Büro seines Vaters, der in einem grünen Ledersessel hinter seinem enorm großen Schreibtisch sahs.  
  
„Was ist?"die forschen Worte seines Sohnes nicht gewohnt blickte Lucius verächtlich von seinen Pergament auf. „Wo bleibt dein Respekt? Ich bin dein Vater, muss ich dich daran erinnern wer das Oberhaupt dieser Familie ist?" fragend blickten die eiskalten grauen Augen abschätzend seinen Nachkomme an.  
  
Doch irgendetwas hatte sich geändert er schien stärker zu sein, und die Art wie er sich bewegte schien Edler. War das Hochmut, oder Arroganz? Lucius konnte es nicht einschätzen und das machte ihn Angst, er war ein ausgesprochen guter Menschenkenner, und konnte die Schwächen anderer sehr schnell zu seinem Vorteil benutzen. Sonst war sein Sohn wie ein offenes Buch in dem er lesen konnte, doch nun war er für ihn wie ein unbeschriebenes Blatt, ein Zustand den er nicht kannte, denn Draco war sonst immer schwach gewesen.  
  
„Was ist mit dir, warum hast du nach mir geschickt?"angriffslustig blitzen seine silbernen Augen auf, als er auf die große blonde Gestallt ihm gegenüber blickte. Waren seine Augen schon immer so hell, oder war es das schwache Licht das durch seine Fenster schien. Lucius schien vor einem völlig Fremden zu stehen. Fassungslos über die Veränderung die sein Stammhalter in nur weinigen Monaten vollzogen hatte, versuchte er seine kühle Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten.  
  
„Ich wollte mich nur erkunden, wann du aufbrechen wolltest. Und dir eine schöne Reise wünschen"er hatte beim sprechen wieder das Pergament fixiert, damit die Bedenken in seinen Augen nicht zuerkennen war.  
  
„ Mir eine gute Reise wünsche das ist was neues, aber wenn das alles war? Das hättest du auch einen der Elfen fragen können."Ohne eine Richtige Antwort zu geben machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und Schritt mit wehendem Umhang aus dem Büro. Ihm war die Unsicherheit seines Vaters keines falls entgangen.  
  
Mit einem Zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen machte er sich auf den Weg zu der Kutsche die schon eine geraume Zeit auf ihn wartete. Ohne sich von seinen Eltern zu verabschieden trat er seine Reise nach Transsilvanien an. Die Fahr würde lang und unbeschwerlich sein, und er hoffte das die Reservierung in dem kleinen Hotel in Rumänien auch so stattgefunden hat wie er es wünschte, sonst würde er sich schon einen Schuldigen suchen.  
  
Entspannt lehnte er sich in den grünen Lederpolstern der Kutsch zurück und genoss das leichte Schaukel das die Pflastersteine auf dem Weg zu Strasse verursachten. Dieser Fahrweg war das schönste was das Manor zu bieten hatte.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
So ich habe es geschafft ein neues Kapitel zu schreiben, bin gerade mitten in den Prüfungen, morgen schreib ich Englisch. (Ahhhhhh) Nach dem 14. hab ich alle hinter mir, dann nehme ich mir wieder ganz viel Zeit für diese Story. Versprochen.  
  
So noch ein ganz großes und liebes Danke, an alle die mir so fleißig geantwortet habe. Und ein großer :Knudler: an meinen Götterbruder.  
  
Ich hoffe ihr könnt es mir verzeihen wenn ich diesmal nicht jedem Danke für die Review, aber ich hoffe ihr schreibt mir dennoch eure Meinung zu dem Kapitel.  
  
Gruß Chrisi 


	21. BELFER

Das ist meine FanFiction von Harry Potter.  
  
Zum Inhalt. Das Trio ist nach einem Schrecklichen Schicksalsschlag entzweit. Doch durch Böse Machenschaften werden sie wieder zusammen geführt und beginnen erneut gegen das Böse zu Kämpen  
  
Alle Charaktere sind von der Wunderbaren J.K.R. und nicht von mir. Neu Charakter fußen auf meinem Mist, aber ich bekomme nix dafür.  
  
Sorry aber die Prüfungen haben mich echt beansprucht, doch jetzt hab ich es geschafft, gestern war die letzte. Und zur Feier gibt es endlich wieder ein neues Chap.  
  
Es ist nicht besonders Spannen, aber das nächste wird wieder düster, versprochen.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Wo zum Henker war nur dieser kleine Hauself, es kam immer häufiger vor, das Dobby sich einen oder zwei Tage Urlaub nahm, nicht das es Harry gestört hätte. Dobby sorgte immer für Essen und es war stehst sauber in der Villa auch wenn Harry sich manchmal fragte wie er das schaffte, denn er hatte das bunt gekleidete Geschöpf noch nie putzen sehen.  
  
Nachdem er glaubte die halbe Villa nach ihrer Haushaltshilfe abgesucht zu haben, stellte er sich in die Eingangshalle und schrie auf vollem Hals „Dobby wo steckst du, ich brauch da mal deine Hilfe."  
  
Keinen Augenblick später erschien auch schon er auch schon neben ihm. „Wie machst du das? Ich bin echt erstaunt. Wo hast du den gesteckt? Ich muss dich mal was fragen."Etwas paff schaute er auf die grell grüne Stickmütze hinab, die zwei Löcher besaß, durch welche die Fledermausohren des Elfen hinaus hingen.  
  
„Dobby war beschäftigt, was kann ich für Harry Potter machen?"mit großen grünen Augen starte er zu dem hoch gewachsenen schwarzhaarigen Mann empor. „Lass uns ins Arbeitszimmer gehen da können wir uns setzen."Mit einer gastfreundlichen Handbewegung deutete Harry auf die schwere Eichentüre und ging da mit großen Schritten voran, als Dobby keine Anstallten machte seiner Einladung zu Folgen.  
  
„Schaut mal wen ich mitgebracht habe. Jetzt können wir ihn gemeinsam Fragen."Begeistert setzte Harry sich wieder in einen der vier Sessel die um einen Tisch am Kamin in dem mehr als großen Zimmer standen. Dieser Raum glich mehr einer Bibliothek als einem Arbeitsraum, doch Hermine fühlte sich hier am wohlsten, das wusste Harry daher hielten sie immer alle besonderen Besprechungen in diesen Räumlichkeiten ab. Außer es ging um Weasly Angelegenheiten, denn in dieser Familie wurde schon allezeit in der Küche diskutiert und wenn man aus den Zwillingen was Vernünftiges herausbekommen wollte konnte man das nur in der Küche erreichen.  
  
Auch Dobby hatte es sich nun im letzten freien Sessel bequem gemacht er fühlte sich noch immer unwohl wenn er seinen Hausherren von gleich zu gleich gegenüber saß. Also rutschte er etwas unruhig auf dem weichen Leder hin und her.  
  
„Dobby, weißt du noch als wir uns vor ein paar Monaten im Dorf begegnet sind? Du hast mit einer kleinen dürren Hauselfe gesprochen, sie war von den Malfoys. Hast du seit diesem Tag wieder mit ihr gesprochen?" fragte nun Ron und schaute direkt in die großen Kulleraugen.  
  
„Ja, sie kommt regelmäßig zu den Meetings. Ihr geht es immer noch nicht besser nur kann ich nichts für sie machen. Der junge Master hat ihr heute die Finger in der Türe eingeklemmt."Aus einem Reflex biss Dobby sich selber. Hermine zuckte leicht zusammen als sie die Mahle seiner spitzen Zähne auf der dünnen Lippe deutlich erkennen konnte.  
  
„Was meinst du sie kommt zu den Meetings, was sind denn das für Treffen?" fragte Ron unbeirrt weiter es hatte den Anschein er würde Dobby für verwirt halten, oder war das die Art wie Hauselfen ihre Dates nannten. „Die B.ELFE.R-Granger Stiftung macht jede Woche einmal ein Anonymes Meeting geplagter Hauselfen und wir versuchen so die Not und das Unrecht zu mindern."  
  
Bei diesen Worten war Hermine das dicke Buch aus den Händen gerutscht, und mit einem dumpfen Schlag vor ihre Füße gefallen. „Aber...Aber du hast doch immer gesagt das sich die Hauselfen nicht von mir helfen lassen wollen... warum... ich versteh nicht... wie hast du ... Aber Dobby."War alles was sie heraus bracht, auch den beiden Herren war das Erstaunen ins Gesicht geschriebne.  
  
„Dobby wollte nur Helfen. Nachdem sich ein paar Elfen an mich gewand haben, da sie wussten das ich nun einer ordentlichen Arbeit nachging, ich habe sie im Glauben gelassen ich würde nichts verdienen, ich habe auch allen Verdienst in die Stiftung gesteckt und den Rest habe ich Master Harry gegeben."Mit einem freudigen Strahlen blickte er in die Runde.  
  
Hermines staunen war in leichte Wut umgeschlagen und ihre Augen fixierte nun Harry mit einem bösen Blick. „Schau mich nicht so an, ich hab alles auf ein Verlies in Gringotts eingezahlt und Dobby hätte jederzeit an das Geld gekonnt, aber er hat nie gefragt, so hab ich es angelegt."War alles was er zu dem Thema zu sagen hatte und zuckte dabei leicht mir der Schulter.  
  
„Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt? Warum habt ihr beide nichts gesagt? Ich hätte dir so gerne geholfen Dobby."Niedergedrückt schaute sie auf die winzige Gestallt in dem Stuhl ihr gegenüber. „Es tut Dobby so Leid, doch Hauselfen reden lieber mit seines gleichen. Seit die Organisation vor einem halben Jahr vom Ministerium als richtige Stiftung in das Zauberergewerbebuch eingetragen wurde, kommt Winky fast nicht nach die weltweiten Einsendungen zu bearbeiten. Man brachte Dobby viel Respekt entgegen, das er die Stiftung seiner Herrin so selbständig hat leiten dürfen und alle selber in die Hand genommen hat, so hat die Stiftung schon Zweigstellen überall auf dem Globus."  
  
Der traurige Ausdruck in Hermines Augen war noch immer nicht verschwunden so setzte er von neuem an. „Miss Hermine war immer so rastlos und dass Master Ron nicht mit ihr und Master Harry gesprochen hat machte sie sehr unglücklich. Doch dann hat sich alles geändert und Dobby hatte noch nicht die Gelegenheit Miss Hermine von der Granger-Stiftung zu erzählen."  
  
„Dobby ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll, heißt dass ich bin als Gründerin eingetragen? Wenn ihr so erfolgreich seit, warum hab ich dann noch nie was von der Granger-Stiftung gehört? Wo hast du schon Zweigstellen?..." „Hermine, wir wollte gerade etwas über Malfoy herausfinden, kann das nicht bis später warten, ich kann das Belfer Zeug sowieso nicht verstehen." Bremste Ron den Redefluss der braunhaarigen Frau neben sich aus und ernte diese Mal ihre Bösen Blicke hastig wand er sich wieder Dobby zu, „Also was hat die Kleine dir erzählt? Was hat der Mistkerl nun schon wieder vor?"  
  
Unmerklich zuckte Dobby bei den harten Worten etwas zusammen fing sich aber schnell wieder und begann zu berichten das Malfoy sich auf den Weg nach Transsilvanien befand, das er dort ein Hotel aufsuchen wollte. Doch er müsse erst mit der B.ELFE.R-Stelle der Karpaten Kontakt aufnehmen um sich die genaue Adresse geben zu lassen.  
  
„Wie groß ist dein Netzwerk schon?"leicht unsicher ob er die Antwort und vor allem Hermines Reaktion wissen wollte lehnte sich Harry in den roten Ledersessel vor.  
  
„Wir haben eine Europazentrale welche Winky verwaltet, hier in England sowie die Weltzentrale die sich hier in Hogsmeade befindet, und unter Dobbys Leitung ist. Dann hat es unter anderen in Russland, China, USA, Deutschland in Spanien und Italien, sowie in den meisten dritten Weltländern eine kleine Außenstelle. Doch bei großen Problemen wenden sich die Zweigstellenarbeiter sowieso an Dobby. Die Stiftung hat ein ausgebautes System über das Dobby immer erreichbar ist." Hermine schien gänzlich die Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen zu sein, nachdem Dobby seine Ausführungen beendet hatte.  
  
„Ich bin beeindruckt, doch wie schaffst du es das Haus in Ordnung zu halten? Du gehst noch so vielen Verpflichtungen nach?"Ron war nun doch neugierig geworden. „Dobby hat Winky um Hilfe gebeten, seit dem trinkt Winky auch nicht mehr."Gab der kleine Hauself zur Antwort.  
  
„Wow, in Ordnung. Dobby bitte mach uns den Gefallen und schau nach ob du etwas über den Aufenthaltsort von Malfoy herausfinden kannst, Und sag uns so schnell wie möglich bescheid."Abrupt stand Harry auf drückte Hermine einen Kuss auf die Stirn um sie aus ihrem Schock zu holen und machte sich auf um seine Koffer zu packen, nachdem was er soeben erfahren hatte wollte er Dobby nicht noch damit belasten.  
  
Verwundert schauten seine beiden Freunde ihm hinter her als auch schon eine andere Gestallt in der Türe erschien. Ginny.  
  
Sie war eine wunderschöne junge Hexe geworden, ihre Haut war porzellanweiß und ihre Figur sehr zierlich, dagegen war ihr Dickkopf und ihr Durchsetzungsvermögen umso robuster. Sie hatte sich schon oft an Hermine gewand um nach Rat zu gefragt, nicht in Sachen Männer da war sie ihr um Längen voraus, doch alles was ihre Mutter ihr nicht mehr hatte beibringen können hatte sie von ihrer besten Freundin erfahren, und so war es nur natürlich das sie sich mit einem Problem an die junge Professorin wand.  
  
Nachdem sie die Abschlussprüfung mit hervorragenden Noten bestanden hatte und sich dafür entschieden hatte Auror zu werden, was Ron natürlich gar nicht gefiel, hatte sie heute ein Vorstellungsgespräch im Ministerium. „Ginny, komm setzt dich wie ist es gelaufen?"freudig strahlend zeigte Hermine auf den soeben frei gewordenen Sessel neben ihr.  
  
Mit hängenden Schultern lies sich Ginny auf das noch warme Leder gleiten. „Kingsley Shackelbolt hat das Gespräch mit mir geführt, er meinte aber dass ich noch ein bisschen warten soll und dass ihr Drei mir noch ein paar der schwierigeren Zaubersprüche beibringen sollt. Doch er hat deine Arbeit gelobt, dieses Jahr hätten sich im Allgemeinen seinen die Bewerber viel qualifizierter in Verteidigung als in den letzten Jahren. Dennoch haben sie keinen genommen, sie brauche erst in ein paar Monaten wieder Lehrlinge, ich steh auf der Liste ganz oben, aber er meinte etwas Übung könne nicht schaden, und wenn ich schon im Haus der Großen Drei wohne, sollte ich das doch auch nutzen."  
  
Ron verdrehte leicht die Augen er hasste es die Großen Drei genannt zu werden und erhob sich mit einem gequälten Stöhnen aus dem Sessel. „Na was meinst du Dobby sollen wir uns mal um Transsilvanien kümmern?"Ohne auf die Erzählung seiner Schwester einzugehen verliest er mit dem Hauself das Arbeitszimmer. Sah auch nicht wie diese bei seinen Worten traurig die Augen schloss.  
  
Sie wusste das Ron gegen diese Ausbildung war, ihre Eltern hätte es nicht erlaubt, daher Erlaubte er es auch nicht. Doch Ginny wollte sich wehren können, sie wollte nie wieder benutzt werden wie in ihrem Ersten Schuljahr, da war eine Ausbildung als Auror die beste die sie bekommen konnte.  
  
„Achte nicht auf ihn, er ist sauer, das Dobby B.ELFE.R weiter geführt hat, und es sogar als Stiftung eintragen hat lassen. Doch mir scheint als würde sich diese Tatsache noch als sehr Hilfreich herausstellen. Was führ Zauber sollen wir dir denn noch beibringen du kannst schon ziemlich viele?" versuchte Hermine das jüngste Mitglied der Weaslys auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, nachdem sie erkannt hatte wie sehr Ginny durch das rege Uninteresse ihres Bruders verletzt war.  
  
„Ich weiß auch nicht vielleicht sollte ich einfach mal mehr zeit mit euch verbringen. Ich könnte ja die nächsten paar freien Wochen mit euch verbringen? Was meint Ron mit Transsilvanien? Wollt ihr in euern Freien Vampire jagen gehen?"skeptisch blickte sie in die Rehbraunen Augen der Frau neben ihr, und stellte mit erstaunen fest das sie zu Lächeln begann.  
  
„Sicher Vampire warum bin ich nicht von alleine darauf gekommen Ginerva Weasly du bist ein Genie."Energisch sprang sie aus ihrem Sessel und drückte der verdutzten Rothaarigen einen Kuss auf die Wange und stürmte zu einem der Bücherregale.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
So heute geht mein super großes Danke an HJ-HJ und Choooo ihr habt mir als einzige die Treue gehalten und mir geantwortet. Das hat mich riesig gefreut. Ich dachte schon meine Story interessiert niemanden mehr und wollte schon aufhören zu schreiben. Doch euch beiden haben es die Schwarzleser zu verdanken das ich weiter mache, also bedankt euch bei den Beiden.  
  
Ich bin eigentlich kein Freund von Druckmachen damit man Reviews bekommt, aber wenn man als Autor hier kein Feadback bekommt ist das schon schade, daher hoffe ich das ihr so lieb seid und auf den kleinen Go Kopf drückt um mir den Nachricht zu schreiben.  
  
Gibt auch selbst gebackenen Kuchen seiner Wahl. :Versuch es mit Erpressung: ; ) 


	22. Worisi

Das Trio ist nach einem Schrecklichen Schicksalsschlag entzweit. Doch durch Böse Machenschaften werden sie wieder zusammen geführt und beginnen erneut gegen das Böse zu Kämpen  
  
Alle Charaktere sind von der Wunderbaren J.K.R. und nicht von mir. Neu Charakter fußen auf meinem Mist, aber ich bekomme nix dafür.  
  
So dieses Chap hat mich echt beansprucht ich weis auch nicht, doch ich hab echt lange gebrauch bis ich es geschrieben hatte. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..  
  
Mit einem lauten stöhnen ließ sich Draco in den Sessel neben dem Kamin fallen. Bei Merlinsbart, was hatte ihn geritten das er diese Trip unbedingt in einer Kutsche angetreten war. Es war zwar Tradition der Malfoy Familie das eine lange Reise zu einem besonderen Ort so ablief. Aber warum bestand er darauf auch so zu reisen? Niemand begleitete ihn, und doch hätte er es als Verrat erachtet wenn er durch den Kamin in dieser kleinen Pension angekommen wäre.  
  
Das geräumige Zimmer welches sich im Keller des Hauses befand, war so hergerichtet wie er es wollte. Schwarze schwere Vorhänge waren an dem Bett angebracht, der Raum wurde durch mehrere silberne Kerzenständer erhellt von denen schwarzes Wachs langsam auf den Tisch und die Kommoden tropfte. Die einzige Farbe welche dieser leblosen Umgebung eine gewisse wärme verlieh war die Dunkelgrüne Satinbettwäsche.  
  
Es war Dunkel kaum ein Lichtschimmer drang durch die Schmalen Fenster, welche sich nah an der Decke befanden, dunkle Schals verschlangen die verirrten Sonnenstrahlen welche vielleicht doch ihren Weg ins Zimmer gefunden hätte. Eindeutig er befand sich im Land der Vampire. Dennoch mochte er die Kühle des Raumes und die geringe Beleuchtung durch den goldenen Kerzenschimmer, er zog es dem grellen Licht das jetzt am Tag die Welt erhellte bei weitem vor.  
  
Behutsame klopfte es an der Türe, das musste der Zimmerelf sein. Er hatte schon bei seiner Ankunft nach einem Glas Wein und etwas Essbaren geschickt. Sein Magen knurrte mittlerweile verdächtig laut und Draco mochte es gar nicht wenn man ihn Warten lies.  
  
Mit einem großen Speisewagen schlurfte ein zierlicher Elf, welcher in einen Kartoffelsack steckte, in sein Gemach. Unter einer Silbernen Glocke befand sich ein frisch zubereitetes Kaninchen, jedenfalls hielt er es für eins und wollte in diesem Land auch gar nicht so genau Fragen, dessen Duft ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammen laufen lies.  
  
Denn Elfen und seine lange Wartezeit vergessend, schlag er das Festmahl in sich hinein er hatte gar nicht gewusst wie hungrig er gewesen war. Er hatte das Essen schon fast verspeist, als der Hauself das Zimmer verlassen wollte um seiner Arbeit nach zu gehen.  
  
„Warte, morgen um 8 Uhr möchte ich geweckt werden. Ein Frühstück soll bereit stehen, und zwar reichlich. Dann muss eine Warmen Dusche gerichtet sein, so dass ich um 9 Uhr aufbrechen kann. Du kannst gehen."  
  
Ohne dem bedrückten Geschöpf auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen aß er weiter und achte nicht mal auf die leise gepisste Antwort. Solch eine Behandlung war Worisi nicht gewöhnt, daher erstatte er der Europäischen Zentrale der B.ELFE.R-Granger Stiftung Bericht, da er vermutete dass dieser unangenehme und furcht einflössende Bursche der gesuchte Druide war.  
  
Das Netzwerk funktionierte tadellos und die Nachricht war bin Minuten bei Dobby angelangt, der sogleich mit Ron redete und somit die Vier Jüngsten Bewohner der Villa beschlossen dieser Pension einen kleinen Besuch ab zustatten.  
  
Zu ihrem bedauern mussten sie feststellen, das es gegenwärtig keine direkt Verbindung in diesen Bereich des Globusses möglich war und sie so einen Umweg über die Flohzentrale in Deutschland und nach einer Stunde Aufenthalt über die Polnischezentrale direkt in die Pension konnte.  
  
Es war schon spät als Harry mit Hermine im Arm aus dem Kamin stolperte dicht gefolgt von den jüngsten Weasly Geschwistern. Sie hatten sich ein Doppelzimmer und zwei Einzelzimmer zu Recht machen lassen, somit könnten sie sich ohne große Umstände gleich ins Bett fallen.  
  
Doch der hagere Hauself, der dem Anschein nach hier arbeitet, Berichtete ihnen zuerst von den Plänen des blassen Druiden der die Kellerräume beherbergt. Nachdem die Vier beschlossen eine halbe Stunde früher auf zu stehen, war für Worisi klar das er dem besonderen Gästen auch ein besonderes Frühstück zukommen lies. Vor allem nachdem er erfahren hatte dass das Gasthaus die Ehre die Gründerin der B.ELFE.R-Stifftung beherbergen würde.  
  
:

:  
  
„Harry das war so peinlich, ich wollte Worisi doch keine Umstände machen." Etwas bedrück saß Hermine auf dem gemütlichen Himmelbett und zog ihre Füße enger an den Körper als es abermals an der Türe klopfte. „Worisi bring Gründerin noch eine Wärmflasche die Nächte sind hier besonders Kalt. Nicht die Gitter vor den Fenstern entfernen, sie sind zum Schutz."„Danke Worisi das ist sehr freundlich doch wir würden jetzt gerne alleine sein."Dankte Harry dem zerbrechlich wirkenden Elfen und nahm ihm das warme Plüschherz aus der dünnen Hand.  
  
„Er meint es nur gut Hermine du bist für die Hauselfen eine Art Befreierin, wenn ich Dobby da richtig Verstanden habe."Hastig lies er die Wärmflasche unter die klamme Decke gleiten und verschloss magisch die Türe. Kurz nachdem sie in der Pension angekommen waren, hatte es begonnen zu regnen. Laut prasselten die schweren Tropfen gegen das vergitterte Fenster.  
  
„Ich weiß das du das nicht möchtest, doch versteh die Elfen, du hast dich als Hexe für ihrer Rechte eingesetzt. Sie machen das freiwillig."Hermine folgte Harry mit ihren Augen durch den Raum. Er hatte begonnen ein Feuer anzufachen und sich dann neben sie gesetzt. Seine Nähe brachte sie zur Ruhe, sie fühlte sich gleich viel besser.  
  
Er merkte dass sie sich schon langsam entspannte und nahm die Gelegenheit war sie genauer zu betrachten. Hatte sie schon immer diese kleinen Sommersprossen auf der Nasenspitze? Es war ungewohnt ihr so nahe zu sein, zwar hatte sie schon viel Zeit miteinander verbracht, doch ihre körperliche Nähe gab ihm zwar Geborgenheit, machte ihn aber auch etwas Unsicher.  
  
„Schon, nur fühle ich mich unwohl....."ihre Stimme wurde immer schwächer, er wusste nicht ob sie leiser sprach oder er von ihrer Schönheit gefesselt war konnte er nicht sagen.  
  
Er sah noch wie sich ihr Mund bewegte, doch verstand ihr Worte nicht mehr, er hatte den unüberwindbaren Drang sie zu küssen. Sie sprach immer noch verstummte aber je nachdem seine Lippen unerwartet ihre trafen. Seine Hände suchten über ihren Rücken den Weg zu ihren goldbraunen Locken und vergruben sich darin. Leich überrumpelt stürzte sich Hermine auf ihre Arme doch um der Leidenschaft die Harry ihr entgegenbrachte gerecht zu werden lies sie eine Hand durch seine rabenschwarze Haare fahren, wodurch beide rückwärts auf das Bett fielen.  
  
Er konnte sich nicht erklären warum er auf einmal nicht mehr die Hände von ihr lassen konnte das einzigste was noch zählte war ihr sanfter Atem an seiner Wange. Er konnte deutlich den Regen prasseln und das Feuer wie sein Herz knistern hören. Sie würde für immer ihm gehören, da war er sich sicher, sie gab ihm alle Sicherheit die er brauchte. Seine Unsicherheit war auf einen Schlag verschwunden. Diese Nacht gehört ihnen, nur Harry und Hermine.  
  
:

:  
  
Aufgewühlt wälzte sie sich von einer zu anderen Seite, bis sie frustriert das Kissen über den Kopf zog um es Minuten später schwer schnaufend auf ihren Bauch schlug. Sie wollte unbedingt mit es hatte lange gedauert bis sie Hermine überreden konnte sie mit zu nehmen und noch länger die beiden Männer zu überzeugen. Doch als sie jetzt in diesem dunklen Zimmer lag während draußen ein Unwetter tobte kamen ihr zum ersten Mal Zweifel.  
  
Sie hatte mit Hermine die Bücher über Vampire gewälzt und da ihr Kingsley geraten hat mehr zeit mit dem Trio zu verbringen, wollte sie unbedingt mit.  
  
Sie hatte sich richtig reingehängt und stand mit dem Wissen um diese Geschöpfe der Nacht Hermine fast nicht nach. Trotzdem war sie nun nicht mehr sicher ob sie wirklich hier sein wollte.  
  
Seit ihrer Ankunft in der kleinen Pension, hatte sie das Gefühl von einer Macht getrieben zu werden die sie nicht kontrollieren konnte, oder beeinflussen. Was sie Ängstigte, sie hatte schon mal die Kontrolle über sich verloren und hatte glück das damals keiner gestorben war.  
  
Eine Unruhe hatte sich ihn ihr breit gemacht, sie wurde von irgendetwas magisch angezogen. Doch wovon oder von wem? Wieder schloss sie krampfhaft die Augen um ein paar Minuten kostbaren Schlaf zu erhaschen, wurde aber durch ein leises Wimmern im neben Zimmer hellhörig. Sie wusste nicht genau wer neben an schlief doch wurde ihr das nach einem Lauten schreib schnell bewusst. Ron er hatte wieder einen seiner Albträume.  
  
Für diesen Fall war Luna bei ihnen eingezogen, Anfangs hatte Ihr das nicht wirklich gefallen, doch nach und nach hatte sie gemerkt dass ihre Anwesenheit Ron gut tat. Und freute sich immer eine ihrer Freundinnen neben sich zu haben. Doch Luna war nicht da und so erhob sie sich schwungvoll aus dem Bett, sie konnte ohnehin nicht schlafen.  
  
Als sie im Nachtgewand und einem Umhang auf den Flur trat entzündete sich sogleich die Kerzenhalter an der Wand und bedeuteten die rotgelb gemusterte Tapete und den weichen Teppich unter ihren Füssen. Sie unterdrückte ein kindisches Kichern als sie an der Türe von Hermine und Harry vorbei ging, ignorierte die Laute welche durch die Dünnen Wände drang und öffnete sachte die Zimmertüre ihres Bruders.  
  
Lautlose schlich sie auf das Bett zu berührte Ron schachte an der Schulter. „Wach auf, Ron du hast schlecht geträumt, wach auf."Ihr Mund war nah an seinem Ohren, sie wusste das Ron nicht durch rütteln wach wurde sondern durch leise Wort. Kein Augenblick später schrak er aus dem Bett auf, und umklammerte seine Schwester.  
  
„Du warst weg ich konnte nichts machen ich stand nur da, er hat dich mir weggenommen. Versprich mir nicht mit ihm zu gehen."Schweißperlen glänzten auf seiner Stirn als sie sich sachte aus der festen Umarmung wand. „Ich werde dich nie verlassen, du bist doch mein Bruder, ich werde immer ein Teil von dir sein. Beruhig dich."Sanft strich sie ihm das verschwitze Haar aus dem Gesicht und gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Haaransatz wie ihre Mutter es immer gemacht hatte.  
  
„Ich hatte solche Angst, ich war Machtlos keiner konnte mir Helfen du bist einfach gegangen. Er hat dich mitgenommen. Einfach so."panisch drückte er seine Schwester wieder an sich, sein Körper zitterte wie Espenlaub. „Wer sollte mich schon mitnehmen, ich werde immer bei meiner Familie bleiben."Beruhigend strich sie ihm über den Rücken bis er sich unter ihrer Berührung langsam entspannte.  
  
„Schlaf noch ein bisschen, wir wissen ja noch nicht mal was uns morgen erwatet. Das wenigstens einer von uns fit ist. Wenn ich schon nicht schlafen kann."Sachte drückte sie Ron wieder in die Kissen und strich abermals durch seine feuerroten Haare bis er wieder in einen traumlosen Schlaf versank.  
  
Rasch machte sie sich wieder auf in ihr Zimmer, die Geräusche aus dem gegenüberliegenden Raum waren verstummt und Ginny lächelte verschmitz in sich hinein. Geschickt löste sie den Knoten an ihrem Umhang und legte sich zurück in ihr bequemes Bett. Kaum hatte ihr Kopf das Kissen berührt war sie auch schon in einen sanften Schlummer geschwebt. Der kleine Besuch bei ihrem Bruder hatte sie mehr strapaziert als sie dachte.  
  
:

:

:

Hab heute nicht soviel Zeit, um allen die mir eine Review geschrieben haben auch genauer zu antworten, das nächste mal wieder. Ich werde jetzt nämlich ins Kino gehen und mir zum dritten Mal HP3 anschauen (Verrücktseinichweiß)

Aber Kuchen gibt auf jedenfalls für alle die mir so lieb geantwortet haben.  
Ach und keine Sorge ich reiß Harry und Hermine nicht auseinander.

Und verkrault hat mich auch keiner, wie kommst du drauf?  
  
Ach und Brüderchen die Torte gibt's wenn du in den Ferien her kommst Ehrenwort. :mitganzvielAllohol:

Gruß Chrisi


	23. Das Schloss

Das Trio ist nach einem Schrecklichen Schicksalsschlag entzweit. Doch durch Böse Machenschaften werden sie wieder zusammen geführt und beginnen erneut gegen das Böse zu Kämpen  
  
Alle Charaktere sind von der Wunderbaren J.K.R. und nicht von mir. Neu Charakter fußen auf meinem Mist, aber ich bekomme nix dafür.  
  
_Dankesreden stehen am Ende, viel vergnügen. ; ))_  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Das Frühstück hatte er sich reichlicher erhofft, nach dem was er gestern zu Abend gespeist hatte, aber der Wirt lies ausrichten, das unerwartet noch mal vier Gäste in der Herberge eingezogen waren. Somit musste er sich mit dem bisschen zufrieden geben was man ihm brachte. Er hatte sich einen kleinen Happen als Proviant eingepackt und sich dann auf den Weg gemacht.  
  
Das rote Buch hatte kurz nach seiner Ankunft in den Kappaten, den Gasthof in welchem er abgestiegen war auf der Karte eingezeichnet und nun war ein kleiner Pfeil auf der Karte erschienen der im den Weg zeigte. Diesmal muss ich mich wenigstens nicht wie ein blöder durch die Runde fragen. Erleichtert hatte er sich auf den Weg gemacht.  
  
Der Pfad auf dem ihn das Buch leitete war schon lange nicht mehr genutzt worden, und er musste sich mühsam den Weg frei zaubern. Das Unterholz war dicht und ein dicker grauer Nebel lag über dem Boden, so dass er nie genau sehen konnte wo er hintrat. Das Geäst wuchs leicht über seinen Kopf hinaus, und der Weg war auch mehr zu erahnen als zu erkenn, dennoch schlug er sich tapfer jeden Meter mit einem Zauber frei, bis er schließlich aus dem Gewirr hinaus trat und auf eine Anhöhe blickte die keine zehn Meter vor ihm steil abfiel, es wirkte als ob man das Gestein einfach abgeschnitten hätte.  
  
Sein Umhang wies leichte Risse auf und seine Wange zierte ein haarfeiner Kratzer, durch den langsam frisches Blut quoll, mit einer hektischen Handbewegung wischte er sich das Blut von der Backe und lief auf den Abgrund zu der sich nun vor ihm auftat. Genau hier sollte das Schloss stehen, doch keine Anzeichen einer Burg oder einer Ruine war zu finden.  
  
Unsicher Blickte sich Draco um, hinter befand sich der Gebüschwald durch den er hier hergekommen war, dunkel und trist lagen Nebelschwaden über dem Buschwerk. Vor ihm war ein enormer Überhang der senkrecht nach unten Abfiel, wie bei Merlins Bart sollte er hier zu einem Schloss kommen. Er studierte nochmals genau das Buch, doch es war eindeutig, genau an der Stelle wo er in die Tiefe gerissen würde sollte eine Burg stehen. Was sie die Senkung hinab gestürzt? Vielleicht ein Erdbeben? Er beschloss die Böschung hinunter zu blicken und machte zögernd ein paar Schritte darauf zu. Er war so im Gedanken, das Draco nicht auffiel das er verfolgt wurde.  
  
:  
  
:  
  
Durch ihr erhebliches Frühstück waren die Vier leicht träge, da ihnen die vielen verschiedenen Speisen noch im Magen lagen, doch ihnen viel es wesendlich leichter Draco zu folgen als sie dachten.  
  
Er kämpfte sich durch ein Dickicht auf einem scheinbar lange vergessenen Pfad, und da er sogar größer als war Ron, war es für die Vier Verfolger kein Problem durch das dickte Unterholz an seiner Ferse zu bleiben. Bepackt als wollten sie eine Woche Zelten hatten sie sich auf einen Langen Marsch eingestellt um dann nach drei Stunden, aus dichtem Gehölz auf einen Abgrund zuschauen, und einen unsicheren Draco Malfoy der sich suchend umblickte und dann ein rotes Buch zu Rate zog.  
  
„Da hatte sich wohl jemand verlaufen."Leise kicherte Hermine vor sich hin, das war so typisch für Malfoy, doch ihr Lachen verstummte abrupt als sie sah wie er auf den Abgrund zu ging und dann einfach verschwand. Ihr war der Mund aufgefallen. „Wo ist er hin? Er ist doch nicht darunter gesprungen oder?"panisch blickte sie den ebenso erstaunten schwarzhaarigen Mann neben sich an.  
  
„Ich hab keine Ahnung, aber es sah nicht aus als würde er fallen"erwiderte dieser leicht perplex. Nach dem er sich mit einem zweiten Blick versichert hatte das niemand außer ihnen hier draußen war schlich er vorsichtig aus dem Versteck. Auch die anderen folgten ihm nun in das dumpfe Sonnenlicht.  
  
Hier schien es nie wirklich Tag zu werden, das Licht befand sich immer in einer Art Dämmerzustand. Nebel quoll über den Klippenrand, und überzog das Areal mit einem gespenstischen Schleier. Ginny fröstelte leicht, das Gefühl von etwas gezerrt zu werden wurde immer stärker und ihre Füße trieben sie automatisch auf den Abgrund zu.  
  
Sie war keine fünf Schritte vom Abhang entfernt als sie eine Hand auf der Schulter spürte die sie anhielt. „Ginny du wirst runter fallen!"die Stimme ihres Bruders schien wie aus weiter Ferne zu kommen, obwohl er sich genau neben ihr befand, und sie fest hielt.  
  
„Was ist wenn da gar kein Abhang ist sondern ein Weg und Malfoy dort hin ist? Dann sollten wir doch nachschauen? Oder nicht?"es schien ihr wie ein Traum, nur verschwommen nahm sie die beiden Personen neben sich war, und konnte somit die Besorgnis in Ron und Hermines Augen nicht richtig ausmachen, die sie wegen ihrer abwesenden Aussprache hatte.  
  
Oder war es der Nebel? Sie vermochte es nicht zu sagen, aber was sie ganz genau wusste war das sie auf jeden Fall zu diesem Abhang musste. „Warte, wir sollten alle schauen gehen."Es war Harry der sprach, ihn konnte sie deutlich und klar erkennen und auch hören. Gemeinsam gingen sie die restlichen Schritte auf das Gefälle zu.  
  
Verwundert blickte sich Harry um, er war nicht gefallen, sondern einen Schritt bevor er über den Abhang hätte blicken können, war er durch einen blauen Schleier getreten. Das Licht schien nochmals an Intensität abzunehmen, doch konnte er gut die Konturen eines enormen Schlosses erkennen, nicht so imposant wie Hogwarts, aber dessen ungeachtet ansehnlich.  
  
Zwei große Türme ragten in die Höhe und es hatte den Anschein als wären die Mauern im Kreis erbaut worden. Dünne spitz zulaufende Fenster ließen kaum Licht in das Kastell dringen, und ein großes Tor welches mit Fledermäusen und funkelnden Rubinen als Augen der kleinen Tiere verziert war, stand offen so dass jeder das Schloss betreten konnte. Nur vereinzelt schienen Kerzen einige Zimmer zu erhellen, da es nur hinter ein paar Luken hell flackerte.  
  
Gerade noch rechzeitig konnte Harry die Person neben sich mit sich hinter einen großen Stein ziehen. Genau in diesem Augenblick hatte Draco noch mal zurück geblickt, sich dann aber wieder dem Schloss zu gewand und war durch das große Tor geschritten.  
  
Geschwind bewegt sich Harry auf die Pforte zu um kurz vor dem Eingang hinter einem Baum nochmals in Deckung zu gehen. Ganz außer Atem drehte er sich um, und blickte in das gerötete Gesicht von Ginny.  
  
„Wo sind die Anderen?"er stutze sie waren doch gerade noch neben ihnen gewesen. Doch sie erblickte die Beiden auch schon an der bläulichen Sperre. Ron hatte die Hand ausgestreckt, sogleich bekam er einen Schlag und flog mehrere Meter durch die Luft um abermals auf dem Rücken zu lande.  
  
„Was machen wir denn jetzt?"verstört blickte Ginny zu dem großen in einen schwarzen Unhang gekleideten Man empor, man konnte sehen wie sein Kopf arbeitete. Er wollte seine besten Freunde nicht zurücklassen, aber er konnte Malfoy nicht so einfach in diesem Palast verschwinden lassen und somit nie erfahren was er plant.  
  
„Ginny geh du zurück, ich werde Malfoy folgen."Entschlossen zog er seinen Tarnumhang aus der Tasche und wollte ihn schon überwerfen, als er Ginny protestieren hört.  
  
„Sie nur, winkt Hermine da mit ihrem Zauberstab? Sie sieht uns."Ginny hob die Hand und zeigt ihr mit einer Geste dass sie dort beleiben sollten und sie bald nachkommen würden, und wand sich rasch wieder ihrer Begleitung zu „Harry du hast keine Ahnung von Vampiren ich hab mit Hermine eine ganz Menge gelesen und weiß daher sehr viel über diese schwarzen Geschöpfe. Du wirst mich da drinnen brauchen. Die beiden werden auch allein zu Recht kommen. Das weißt du genau. Hermine wird dafür Sorgen das sie gut versteckt sind. Nimm mich mit. Ich muss da rein, du verstehst das nicht"verzweifelt klammerte sie sich an Harrys Arm.  
  
Er verstand besser als sie dachte, den seit sie hier angekommen waren, hatte ihn eine unbekannte Leidenschaft und Lust gepackt das hatte er schon letzte Nacht gemerkt. Er wusste das sie von diesem Ort ausging das er hier her gezogen wurde, Ginny schien es genauso ergangen zu sein, deshalb ist sie ohne weiters auf den Abgrund zugelaufen. Sie würde nicht umkehren egal was er sagte, das war ihm klar nachdem er ihr tief in die Augen geblickt hatte.  
  
„O.K. Aber wir müssen vorsichtig sein."Gemeinsam schlüpften sie unter den Umhang. Nachdem er noch mal einen Blick zurück geworfen hatte, sich somit vergewisserte hatte dass es Ron und Hermine auch gut ging, betrat er in das schwarz gemauerte Gebäude.  
  
:  
  
:  
  
Ein schwerer Schlag hatte sie von den Füssen gerissen du mehrer Meter zurück geschleudert. Sie wollte nur über den Abhang schauen, als sie bemerkte das Harry neben ihr spurlos verschwand und schnell nach ihm greifen, doch ihre Hand wurde wie vom Schlag getroffen und fühlte sich nun taub an. Sie war froh dass sie gleichwohl weich gelandet war. Immer noch lag sie am Boden, und rieb sich ihre Hand um wieder ein Gespür für sie zu bekommen. Als sie ein leises Nuscheln vernah das aus der Erde unter ihr zu kommen schien.  
  
„Mehm vom mi munter"erschrocken sprang Hermine in die Höhe um fest zu stellen das sie nicht nur weich, sondern auf Ron gelandet war, der nun mit dem Gesicht im Dreck versucht sich langsam auf zurappeln. „Danke"stöhnte er erleichtert als er wieder Luft holen konnte. „Man was war das denn? Aua!"Ron zuckte leicht zusammen als seine Hand an die Stelle langte an der ihn der Schlag getroffen hatte, und dann betrachtete um zu prüfen ob er womöglich blutete.  
  
„Das diese Schutzzauber so effektive sind hätte ich nicht gedacht. Vampire können einen Schild über ihre Behausung legen, so das nur Dunkle oder Besessene Geschöpfe ihr Reich betreten können. Ich hab einen Spruch gelesen der einen Durch die Absperrung blicken läst."  
  
Enthusiastisch schwang Hermine ihren Stab und murmelte einen Spruch als ein kleinen blau schimmerndes Loch genau auf Höhe ihrer Augen entstand, durch das sie deutlich sehen konnte das Ginny und Harry sich gerade hinter einen Baum duckten.  
  
„Harry wir sind hier, wie sind die beiden da nur durch gekommen?" euphorisch hob Ron seinen Arm und berührte aus versehen den Schild so dass er mehrere Meter durch die Luft segelt, fluchend rappelte er sich wieder auf.  
  
„Ginny scheint uns sagen zu wollen dass sie reingehen, und wir hier warten sollen, ich schlage vor wir bauen das Zelt auf und du schließt es als Geheimnis in dich ein, so ist es vor neugierigen Augen verborgen, und wir können warten bis die Beiden zurück sind."Langsam lies sie ihren Stab sinken und nestelte an der Tasche um das Zelt zu entfalten.  
  
„Können wir nicht mit deinem kleinen Zauber durch die Absperrung gelange? Du gibst so schnell auf was ist Los?"er hatte seine Arme in die Hüfte gestemmt und blickte die Braunhaarige Frau auffordernd entgegen. „Nichts, aber da wir es hier mit einem Vampirschutz zu tuhen haben, können wir nichts machen. Doch Ginny weis sehr viel über diese Geschöpfe, und da sie mit Harry da drin ist, beruhigt mich sehr. Zudem ist der Zauber den ich verwendet habe zwar wirksam um hinter das Schild zu blicken, aber nicht um durch zu gehen. Du hast doch selber beobachtet das Harry seinen Umhang dabei hat, sie können also nicht gesehen werde."  
  
Sie war immer noch damit beschäftigt das Zelt aufzurichten und Ron war sich nicht sicher ob sie diese Worte gesagt hatte um ihn oder sich selber zu beruhigen, doch er wollte sie nicht aufregen so lies er es auf sich beruhen und beschloss anstatt dessen Hermine zu Helfen und auf die beiden Abenteurer zu warten. Er wusste selber dass Harry seine Schwester nie in Gefahr bringen würde, doch war er sich nicht sicher ob sein langjähriger Freund sich dieser überhaupt bewusst war.  
  
:  
  
:  
  
Gemeinsam begaben sie sich in die Eingangshalle, und staunten nicht schlecht als sie sich umblickten. Die Halle schien genauso hoch zu sein wie das Schloss und war ebenfalls rund. Eine Treppe führte wie eine Spirale an der Wand entlang biss sie oben in der Decke verschwand. Nur schwach beleuchteten Fackeln das imposante Foyer, Harry blinzelte mehrmals um sich an diese Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen.  
  
Doch das interessanteste an diesem Ort war zweifellos die Anordnung der Türen. Einige konnte man nur Kopfüber begehen und auch die Fackeln welche neben jeder Tür angebracht war hingen verkehrt herum, es schien als würden die Naturgesetze an diesem Ort nicht gelten.  
  
Dennoch blieb ihnen nicht viel Zeit sich zu wundern denn Malfoy war schon die Treppe empor gestiegen und war im begriff eines der Zimmer zu betreten welches der Schwerkraft nicht gehorchte, doch seine langen Blonden Haare schienen dabei nicht einen Zentimeter zu verrutschen, obwohl sie ihm zu Berge hätten stehen müssen.  
  
„Los, sonst ist er weg, schnell."Hastig stupste er Ginny an seiner Seite die Treppe hinauf, auf halben Weg nach oben konnten sie, wenn sie den Kopf nach rechts drehten, direkt auf den Bode der Halle blicken. „Das ist wie ein Looping, Harry unser Umhang meinst du er wird..." „Nein, hast du Malfoy nicht beobachtet, er stand auf dem Kopf aber seine Kleider waren ganz normal, also werden wir unsere Tarnung nicht verlieren"beruhigte er Ginny mit einem kurzen Lächeln.  
  
Geschwind huschten sie hinter Malfoy durch die Türe, welche er kurz zuvor betreten hatte. Sie waren sogleich neben die Türe getreten um nicht entdeckt zu werden falls eine weitere Person den Raum betrat. Nur vereinzelt wurde dieser Raum von Kerzen erhellt, und es dauerte eine Weile bis sie sich umsehen konnten.  
  
Der kalte Stein wurde von schweren schwarzroten Stoffbahnen verdeckt, auf manchen waren Gemälde angebracht worden, doch die Meisten hingen frei hinab. In der Mitte stand eine große Tafel auf der nur vereinzelt Kerzen standen, und die Gesichter der Personen die dort saßen nur spärlich beleuchteten.  
  
„Das sind Vampire, sie speisen gerade. Du erkennst sie an dem roten Schimmer in den Augen. Am Kopfende auf dem Thron sitzt Graf Vlad Bodkales, er ist schon mehrer Jahrhunderte alt, doch hat bis jetzt noch keine Frau gefunden, wenn er vernichtet würde, wären die Vampire Führer los.  
  
Und Vampire ohne ein Oberhaupt können schweren Schaden anrichten. Laut unseren Nachforschungen scheint der Graf ein sehr anständiger Vampir zu sein, er veranstaltet keine Blutpartys und läst auch die Nachbarschaft in Ruhe. Und seine Untertanen sind ihm treu ergeben."Flüsterte Ginny ihrem Begleiter ins Ohr, und klang dabei einwenig nach Hermine, was Harry ein Lächeln entlockte.  
  
Gerade als sie noch mal ansetzen wollte um Harry etwas zu erklären wurde sie abrupt unterbrochen. Der Graf hatte sich aus seinem Herrschersitz erhoben und war auf Malfoy zugegangen, der nicht mal mit der Wimper zuckte als der Vampir keinen Zentimeter vor seinem Gesicht halt machte.  
  
„Wir haben deine Anwesenheit schon gerochen als du durch den Schutzwall getreten bist. Blut riechen wir auch gegen den Wind"gierig musterte er den jungen Mann, hob dann seine Hand und fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger über den blutigen Kratzer an Malfoys Wange, was einen rötliche Spur darauf hinterließ. Er streckte den Finger einer, in einem dünnen blasblauen Gewand gekleideten, Dame am Tisch entgegen, diese erhob sich schnell und ihr seidene Robe wehte bei dieser Bewegung imposant hinter ihr her, als sie sich an die Hand ihres Herrn krallte und begann das Blut abzulecken.  
  
Gierig blickte sie zu dem blonden Druiden empor der immer noch leicht blutete. Mit einer Seelen ruhe zog dieser seinen Zauberstab und richtete in auf seine Wange murmelte einen Spruch doch nichts geschah. Wenn er verwirrt war, konnte man es nicht sehen. Nur Harry fiel auf wie seine Hand leicht zu zittern begann als er nach seiner Tasche griff und eine kleine Phiole herauszog um einen Tropfen der grünlichen Flüssigkeit auf seine Hand zu geben, und diese dann über die Schramme legte. Der Schnitt bin Sekunden verschwunden war.  
  
„Das Buch hat dich geschickt. Bei welchem Druiden warst du in Lehre?" Misstrauisch blickte er seinem Gegenüber an entschied sich dann und lies deutlich nur den Namen verlauten. „Manestrotix! "zum ersten Mal konnte man eine Regung im Gesicht des Grafen erkennen "Das Buch schickt dich nur zu dem besten wie ich sehe."  
  
Wieder musterte Vlad Bodkales den ungebetenen Gast. Seine Erscheinung schien eines Druiden gerecht zu werden, die hoch gewachsene Gestallt das blonde fast weiße Haar sowie die aristokratische und arrogante Körperhaltung. Eindeutig er stammte aus einer angesehen Familie. Reines Zaubererblut er hatte es riechen können.  
  
„Wie ist dein Name?"starr blickte er Malfoy in die eisgrauen Augen. „Draco Malfoy, ich stamme von einer Reinbl..."„Ja, ja das haben wir schon gerochen, altes Zaubererblut, unseren Nasen und Augen bleibt nichts verborgen. Und reines Blut richt sehr intensive."Graf Bodkales hatte sich wieder auf seinen Platz nieder gelassen. Und nippte gelangweit an einem Glas das mit einer roten Flüssigkeit gefüllt war.  
  
Abermals beäugte er denn jungen Zauberer, und schnaufte dann schwer. „Keiner rührt ihn an, er steht unter meinem und dem Schutz des Buches. Auch du nicht Maxima"die schwarzhaarige Frau welche kurz zuvor schon sein Blut gekostet hatte zog sich rasch hinter den Tisch zurück und sah ihren Meister mit traurigen Blick an.  
  
„Setz dich"mit einer kleine Handbewegung schob sich der schwarze Holzstuhl zu seiner Rechten zur Seite und Draco ging mit Langen sicheren Schritte darauf zu und lies sich darin nieder. „Nun dann, das Buch hat dich geschickt, was weißt du darüber? Nichts, richtig. Na dann werde ich es mal erklären."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
**_So das war ganz schön lange, aber sonst wird meine Story noch über 40 Chapter lang ; )  
  
So na was sagt ihr zu Grafen?? Ich hoffe ich hab euch einwenig neugierig gemacht, und ihr schreibt mir schön Reviews.  
  
Nun erstmal ganz vielen Lieben super großen Dank an alle die mir Geschrieben haben.  
  
HJ-HJ: Ich könnte doch nie das junge Glück der beiden gefährden oder doch?? Nein, ich hab schon andere Pläne mit Draco. :Evilgrins: Hoffe Kuchen war gut und heute gibst Kekse. Fühl dich ganz doll gedrückt.  
  
Choooo: Dich würde ich nie erpressen, du bekommst natürlich auch so Kuchen und knuddler und viele lieben Grüße von mir und natürlich Kekse.  
  
Decado: Ein neuer Leser der fleißig Reviews schreibt :mächtigfreu: So hoffe dieses Chap ist dir lang genug, und ich hab versucht deinen Rat zu befolgen. :Knuddel: :großes Stück Kuchen reichen: Ich will ja nicht gebissen werden, reicht wenn meine Vamps das machen ; )  
  
nk3l: Schön das dir die Geschichte gefällt, freut mich zu sehen das du immer noch mit list, warst immerhin der erste der mir geschrieben hat. Lieber Gruß Liz Black: So damit du wieder ruhig sitzen kannst, hoffe es hat dir Spaß gemacht zu lesen. :doll Knuddeln: P.S.: Wie kommst du drauf das du mich verkrault hast???  
  
DJEngelchen: Hoffe deine Prüfung ist gut gelaufen. Hatte ja auch gerade : ( Aber ging, bei dir? Schön das du mit list, freut mich riesig. :Keks rüber reichen und feste drücken:  
  
So ich hof ich hab keinen vergessen, doch Brüderchen aber dir hab ich ja schon Gedankt und an Tel deine Bestellung aufgenommen. Schwarzwälder mit viel Allohol. ; )  
  
Und alle die lesen und noch nicht reviewt haben, ich beiß nicht, also macht der armen Autorin ne kleine Freude und schreibt was ihr Denkt. _**

**_Geht ganz einfach auf GO drücken und los geht's. _**

**_Danke. Gruß Chrisi_**


	24. Der Graf

Das Trio ist nach einem Schrecklichen Schicksalsschlag entzweit. Doch durch Böse Machenschaften werden sie wieder zusammen geführt und beginnen erneut gegen das Böse zu Kämpen  
  
Alle Charaktere sind von der Wunderbaren J.K.R. und nicht von mir. Neu Charakter fußen auf meinem Mist, aber ich bekomme nix dafür.  
  
So hoffe das dieses Chapter eure Neugier wieder etwas anschürt, hab mir echt mühe gegeben. Da ich jetzt aber bald wieder ins Berufsleben einsteige werde ich nicht mehr so viel Zeit zum schreiben haben, daher wir es bis zum nächsten Update wieder etwas dauern.  
  
Doch jetzt erstmal viel Spaß.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Draco traute diesen Gestallten der Nacht nicht. Mit hocherhobenem Kopf schritt er skeptisch an der langen Tafel vorbei, direkt zu dem freien Sitzplatz zur rechten des Grafen. Vorüber an den speisenden Vampiren und der blassen und zierlichen Maxima, der er einen abschätzenden Blick zuwarf. Aristokratisch ließ er sich auf den schwarz gepolsterten Stuhl nieder.  
  
Langsam sah er sich in dem verworrenen Raum um. Die Wände von Stoff verhüllt alles dunkel und düster. Er hatte nichts anderes erwartet, doch die Fackel neben der Türe die unentwegt flackerte erweckte seine Neugier. Es schien als ob sich Personen darunter bewegen würden, er erspähte aber niemanden und schob das lodern der Flamme auf die eigenartige Bauweise des Schlosses.  
  
„Ich bin verwundert dass dich das Buch nicht zuerst zu mir geschickt hat. Ich war seit jeher der Verkünder des roten Buches und die Einführung in deren Handhabung."riss ihn die kühle Stimme des Grafen aus dem Gedanken. Draco wand seinen Blick nun dem Oberhaupt der Nachtwandler zu, welcher ein grausigen Akzent hatte und unentwegt das R rollte.  
  
Ein leises Murren ging durch den Raum, doch er verstand die Worte nicht. „Nun gut es wird schon seine Gründe haben. Ich bin Graf Vlad Bodkales, Oberster Führer der dunklen Geschöpfe der Nacht, und Hüter der Geheimnise des roten Buches. Ich bin die erste Instanz die du als Diener des Buches durchlaufen musst."Er räusperte sich und schaute den Druiden in die kalten grauen Augen, wären der genüsslich an seinem Glas nippte und skeptisch eine dunkle Augenbraue hob.  
  
„Ich war es bis jetzt jedenfalls. Dann fange ich mal von Vorne an. Das Buch ist Jahrhunderte alt und verspricht dem Diener Macht und Stärke, falls dieser dem nicht gewachsen ist kehrt es an seinen Ursprung zurück. Es liest aus deinem Blut deine größten Wünsche und deine größten Begabungen, mit denen es dich zu deinem Ziel bringen kann. Wenn du die Schranke zu unserem Reich passieren konntest hast du Wahl ob du die Ausbildung antreten möchtest. Ich bin der Sprecher den Buches, du darfst mich während deiner Ausbildung zu Rate ziehen, aber nur dreimal zu dir rufen."  
  
Draco konnte sich ein höhnisches Auflachen nicht verkneifen. Er hatte die Ausbildung schon begonnen, was wollte diese Kreatur im eigentlich beibringen, zudem war er ein Malfoy sie fragen nie nach Hilfe. Er musste den Drang unterdrücken Lachend aus dem Raum zu laufen, wobei er sicher war das dieses Handeln wahrscheinlich das Letzte in seinem Leben gewesen wäre, und blickte den Grafen herausfordernd an. Seine Mine war unverändert der aristokratische Kopf ruhte auf der angewinkelten Hand, und er beäugte den jungen Menschen eindringlich.  
  
„Doch für dich gibt es kein zurück mehr. Das Buch hat dir diese Entscheidung abgenommen, warum weiß auch ich nicht. Du wirst dich einem Ritual unterziehen müssen, welches dir Übernatürliche Fähigkeiten gibt. Mit diesem Ritus besiegelst du dein Band zu dem Buch, mit Blut."Bei diesen Worten konnte er deutlich im Augenwinkel die gierigen Blicke der anwesenden Vampire sehen. Und musterte abermals die junge Frau die sich die Lippen leckte welche kurz zuvor noch mit seinem Blut benetzt waren.  
  
„Durch den Blutbann bindest du dein Schicksal unwiderruflich an das Buch und erkennst es als Schlüsse zu deinem Erfolg an. Du musst es Ehren und den Rat befolgen, sonst wirst du seine Rache spüren. Wenn deine Ausbildung beendest ist, wirst du durch keinen mehr bezwungen werden können."  
  
„Das ist ja sehr interessant, aber wer verspricht mir, das ihr mich nicht ausbluten last und dem Buch nicht gehorcht?"misstrauisch schaute er in die braunroten Augen einer rothaarigen Vampirlady ihm gegenüber, sie erinnerte ihn an jemanden, doch an wenn? Er zuckte kaum merklich zusammen als der Graf sich blitzartig aus seinem Thorn erhob und neben ihn trat. Er streckt seine Hand mit den langen spitzen Fingernägeln nach einem hübschen halbwüchsigen Vampir aus, der sie sogleich ergriff nachdem er sich von dem Platz neben Draco erhob.  
  
„Das ist Stanislav er ist erst neu zu uns gestoßen. Noch keine Woche in unserer Mitte. „Während er zu Draco sprach strich er dem Jüngling mit dem Zeigefinger über die Lippen. „Beiß unseren Gast."Der Ton in dem der Graf sprach lies keine Widerrede zu. Scharfe Zähne blitzten im Kerzenlicht auf als er versuchte sie in Dracos dünne Hals zu bohren, und dann augenblicklich in Flammen aufging, so das sich die Anwesenden schreiend die Hände vor das Gesicht hielten.  
  
„Ich hoffe das war deutlich, dass der Schutz des Buches von keinem Zahn der Welt durchbrochen werden kann. Und läst dich in diesen Gemäuern ruhig schlafen. Das Ritual wird zum nächsten Vollmond stattfinden. Da es bis dahin noch zwei Wochen sind wird dir Olivja dein Gemach zeigen. Es ist schon spät, wir bevorzugen zur Mittagszeit uns zu Ruhe zu legen."Die Rothaarige erhob sich und steckte Draco die schneeweiße Hand entgegn.  
  
Er betrachtete die dünne Gestallt vor ihn, sie war außerordentlich hübsch und von niemand anders würde er sich lieber sein Gemach zeigen zu lassen als von diesem liebreizenden Geschöpf. Dennoch zwang er sich seinen Blick abzuwenden und sich dem Rücken des Grafen zuzuwenden, welcher im begriff war den Saal zu verlassen. „Ich hab da aber noch ein paar Fragen"Graf Vlad hielt in der Bewegung inne und drehte sich mit schwingendem Umhang zu seinem Gast um. „Ja, und die wären?"das rot in seinen Augen blitzte auf.  
  
„Was sind das für Fähigkeiten welche mir durch das Ritual verliehen werden, und wie läuft das genau ab?"er hatte sich nun auch erhoben und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, er konnte es nicht leiden von oben herab betrachtet zu werden.  
  
„Dir werden Vampir ähnliche Fähigkeiten verliehen, Du wirst bessere Sinne haben, deine Wahrnehmung wird geschärft sein. Du wirst dein Haus mit einem Schutzwal wie unserem Umgeben können, welche nur dunkle und besessene Personen Eintritt gewährt. Außerdem du wirst dich in eine Fledermaus verwandeln können. Den genauen Ablauf wirst du im Buch nachschlagen können. Genügt das?"gelangweilt drehte sich der der Fürst um, imposant schritt er mit wehenden Umhang auf den Türrahmen zu um sich kurz davor in eine Fledermaus zu verwandeln.  
  
„Möchten sie nun ihr Gemach sehen?"die Glockenklare Stimme von Olivja zog Draco wieder in ihren Bann, sie war viel kleiner als er, und doch strahlte sie ein gewisse Impertinenz und Würde aus. Genau sein Geschmack und diese Haare. Alles was er sah waren rote Haare, sein Fluch sein Schicksal. Er nahm nicht einmal war das ihm jemand beim verlassen des Raumes, die Tasche von der Schulter gezogen hatte.  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
„Was hat das ganze zu bedeuten? Und was meinten diese beiden alte Vampire damit das sich endlich die Prophezeiung erfüllte?"erschrocken stellte Harry fest das Ginny eine Hand in den Unhang hüllte und sachte nach Dracos Tasche griff, und sie ihm unbemerkt von der Schulter stahl.  
  
„Keine Ahnung, aber hier drinnen werden wir vielleicht eine Antwort auf diese Fragen finden."Freudig strahlend blickte sie Harry an, als sie es geschafft hatte die Tasche unbemerkt unter den Umhang gleiten zu lassen.  
  
„Ginny, er wird doch sicher bemerken, das seine Sachen fehlen."Schockiert über die flicken Finger seiner Begleiterin, zog er Ginny noch tiefer in die Ecke. „Du hast doch gehört was der Graf sagte, das Buch ist der Schlüssel. Das ist sicher hier drinnen. Und wenn nicht finden wir vielleicht dennoch ein paar Antworten. Zudem ist Malfoy so von dieser Olivja verzaubert, das er das fehlen erst später bemerken wird, wir könne sie dann auch einfach hier stehen lassen, so das er denkt er hätte sie in diesem Raum vergessen."  
  
Schnell hatte sie die Laschen geöffnet und blickte ins Innere. Enttäuscht lies sie die Schultern sinken. „Kein Buch, aber ein paar Zaubertränke, ich wusste ja das er gut war in diesem Fach, aber das ist ja nicht zu glauben."Geschmeidig zog sie einen kleinen hölzernen Kasten aus dem Lederfach und reichte ihn Harry.  
  
Es befanden sich mehrer kleine Glas Phiolen darin jede enthielt einen Trank in einer anderen Farbe, ohne Beschriftung. „Lass uns von jedem einen Probe nehmen und sie Hermine geben sie war sehr gut in diesem Fach oder wir geben sie dem Griesgram Snape."Flüsterte Harry während er eine der Fläschchen aus der Kiste hob.  
  
„Ich weiß auch schon wie!"triumphierend blickte Ginny den jungen Mann dicht neben ihr in die grünen Augen. Geschwind zog sie ein Schminkkästchen aus ihrem Unhang und lies den Inhalt achtlos auf den Boden fallen um dann jedes der Schatullen mit ein paar Tropfen der Tränke zu füllen. „Du bist ganz schön gerissen, hast du das von deinen Brüdern gelehrt?"erstaunt lächelte er auf den Rotschopf hinab.  
  
Mittlerweile hatte sich der Raum gelehrt und so konnten sie ungestört die Tasche neben den Stuhl stellen auf dem Draco eben noch gesessen hatte. Genau in diesem Moment rauschte ein hoch gewachsene Gestallt auf sie zu.  
  
Ginny zog scharf die Luft ein als Harry sie näher zu sich zog und langsam von der Person wegrückte. Sie wollte sich wehren wollte auf die Person zu laufen ein der Drang diese Helle Haut zu berühren wurde übermächtig und sie wand sich leicht in Harrys Armen, der den Griff nun verstärkte.  
  
Noch zwei Schritte und der unbekannte würde im Kerzen schein stehen keinen Meter von ihnen entfernt. Weißblondes Haar und ein schmaler Mund wurden sanft vom flackernden Licht umspielt. Malfoy, da hat wohl jemand doch seine Tasche vermist schoss es Harry durch den Kopf als er merkte das Ginny langsam nicht mehr zu halten war.  
  
„Ginny, ruhig"sein Mund war so nah an ihrem Ohr das er nicht laut flüstern musste, es hörte sich mehr wie ein zischen an und holte Ginny wieder etwas ins Leben zurück. Sie blickte in das Gesicht von Malfoy der nun zum greifen nah bei ihnen war und sich nach seinen Tasche bückte.  
  
„Eigenartig, ich kann mich nicht erinnern dass ich die Tasche überhaupt abgelegt hatte."Seine silbernen Augen blickten sich misstrauisch um. Das Gefühl nicht alleine zu sein kroch in ihm auf, er schüttelte leicht den Kopf um eine Gänsehaut zu vermeiden. „Du bist ein Malfoy reis dich zusammen." Ohne sich nochmals umzublicken verließ er den Raum.  
  
Erleichtert atmete Harry aus, keine Minute länger und die kleine Dame hätte ihre Tarnung auffliegen lassen. Er konnte sie in gewisser weise verstehen, denn seit er diese Gemäuer betteten hatte wollte er über jemanden herfallen. Er musste sich schwer am Riemen reisen um seine Gier nicht mit Ginny zu stillen. Hatte sich aber doch besser unter Kontrolle, und konnte sich immer durch den Gedanken an Hermine ablenken.  
  
Dennoch hatte dieser Ort eine eigenartige Wirkung auf ihre Bewohner und die Menschen die ihn betraten. Beim verlassen des Raumes konnte Harry als er nach oben blickte mehrer jung Vampir Paar erblicken, welche sich in mehr oder weniger Bequemen Stellungen ineinander verschlungen hatten.  
  
Hastig dirigierte er Ginny die Treppen hinunter, und aus dem Schmiedeeisernentor hinaus an die frische und kühle Nachmittagsluft. Es war kaum heller geworden, aber das Licht blende trotz allem seine Augen.  
  
Zwinkernd lief sie immer noch unter ihrem Mantel versteckt auf die Stelle zu an der sie die Schranke passiert hatten. Duckte sich hinter einen großen Stein und zogen den Tarnumhang von ihren Köpfen.  
  
„Das war aber knapp."Schnaufend lies Ginny ihren Kopf gegen das kühle graue Gestein fallen. „Wem sagst du das?"mit leicht vorwurfsvollem blick musterte Harry die junge Hexe neben ihm. „Du hättest uns fast verraten. Was ist bloß in dich gefahren, konntest du dich nicht besser beherrschen?"  
  
„Ich ... es tut mir leid... aber du hast das doch auch gespürt, nicht?"demütig lies sie ihren Blick starr auf ihre Füße gerichtet. „Ja, schon aber ich habe Selbstbeherrschung."Zischte Harry ihr nun leicht gereizt entgegen. „Ist ja schon gut jedem kann mal so etwas passieren."Kalte Wut war in dem hübschen Sommersprossigen Gesicht zu erkennen, als sie ein Geräusch direkt neben sich hörten und erschrocken Aufsprangen.  
  
„Was soll das wenn ihr weiter so laut Zankt werden die euch noch hören kommt hier rein aber schnell."Hermine zog ihren Freund energisch an den Ärmeln ins innere des Zeltes welches mit einem Zauber versteckt war.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.  
  
Na Neugierig wie es weiter geht?? Dann schnell auf den GO Knopf zahlreiche Reviews sind für mich immer ein guter Ansporn.  
  
Choooo: du kannst dich gar nicht oft genug wieder holen ich höre es immer wieder gerne und vor allem von jemanden der mir so treu ist. :dick knuddeln und Sahnetörtchen reichen:  
  
Decado: Bis jetzt geht es ihr noch gut, aber sie bekommt auch besondere Pflege, jeden Tag schreiben ;) Leider diesmal nicht ganz so lang aber informativer, hoffe ich.  
  
Zutzi alias Susi : Danke für deine super liebe und positive Review. Schön dass dir meine Paarings gefallen trieft ja nicht immer jeder man Geschmack, aber ich find sie auch gut. Ja die Story ist ja jetzt schon ziemlich lang und da wollte ich mich nicht so an diesem Teil Aufhalten das Wichtigste kommt ja noch. Ich hoffe du hast weiter Spaß bim lesen und bleibst mir treu.  
  
Laser-jet: Kenner wir uns nicht von Eriset? (Prongs) Aber du hast Recht, das Chap hat nicht viele Infos enthalten aber ich muss ja auch von einem Ort zum nächsten ;)  
  
HJ-HJ : Hab dich schon vermisst, das mit dem Brunch ist ne klasse Idee. Aber heute gibt's Sahnetorte. Hoffe dir gefällt das Chap hat mich viel Zeit und langes Grübeln gekostet. Das mit dem Paaring find ich auch, hoffe JKR erhört uns.  
  
Brüderchen wir sehen uns ja bald wieder und dann geht's aufs Konzert.... Und Torte ich habs nicht vergessen. Freu mich schon.  
  
So und alle die noch mit lesen und noch nicht reviews hinterlassen haben ein Stück Sahnetorte im voraus und dann lecker mampfend auf den GO Knopf drücken  
  
Danke ; ) 


	25. Der Trank

Das Trio und die liebe Ginny sind nach einem Schrecklichen Schicksalsschlag entzweit. Doch durch Böse Machenschaften werden sie wieder zusammen geführt und beginnen erneut gegen das Böse zu Kämpen  
  
Alle Charaktere sind von der Wunderbaren J.K.R. und nicht von mir. Neu Charakter fußen auf meinem Mist, aber ich bekomme nix dafür.  
  
So hat gedauer aber ich wünsche viel Spaß. ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
„Was ist mit euch beiden. Was soll das heißen du hast Selbstbeherrschung?" fragend blickte Hermine den jungen Mann in die smaragdgrünen Augen. „Nichts, nur dieses Haus steck voller Überraschungen und die sind nicht immer sehr erfreulich."Resignierend blickte Harry auf den Rotschopf neben sich. Er wollte sie nicht vor ihrem Bruder bloß stellen.  
  
Sein Zorn war auch, sobald er einen Fuß in das Zelt gestellt hatte verfolgen. Dankbar blickte ihn die zierliche Frau an. Die Erklärung schien den beiden Wartenden zu genügen, den Ron wollte nun sogleich wissen was in diesem Haus das er nicht wirklich hatte sehen können den nun vorgegangen war.  
  
„Nun, es ist eigentlich mehr ein Schloss als ein Haus und zwar ein ziemlich düsteres und den Architekten würde ich auch gerne mal kennen lehren. Dort läuft man teilweise Überkopf."Ginny hielt kurz in ihrer Erklärung inne und wartete auf die Reaktionen doch nichts kam so erzählte sie eifrig weiter.  
  
„Wir sind Malfoy in einen Speisesaal gefolgt, und haben dort die Begegnung mit den höchst attraktiven Grafen beobachten können. Der Graf ist eine sehr selbstsicher Person er meinte normal würde das Buch seine Schüler zu erst zu ihn bringen und war sichtlich verwirt über die Tatsache das Malfoy schon bei Manestrotix dem Besten Druiden in Lehre war. Er verkündete das Malfoy unter seinem und dem Schutz des Buches stand und das niemand ihn anrühren sollte."  
  
„Doch Malfoy schien diesen Worten nicht ganz glauben zu schenken, was den Grafen dazu veranlasste sein neustes Mitglied der Familie zu opfern denn kaum hatte der Zahn des jungen Vampirs den Hals von ihm berührt ging er zum Schock aller in flammen auf."Fing Harry Ginnys Erzählung mühelos auf und fuhr ohne weiters fort.  
  
„Unser frisch gebackener Druide soll sich einem Blutritual unterziehen das sein Schicksal an das Buch bindet, das wir in zwei Wochen sein, wir haben also bis dahin Zeit um etwas zu unternehmen, oder keiner wird ihm noch etwas anhaben können. Laut der Erzählung des Grafen."Aufmerksam blickte er in die Gesichter seiner Freunde, „was mich jedoch etwas stutzig macht war die Aussage dieser beiden Alten, sie faselten etwas von einer Prophezeiung, und das sich diese Erfüllen könnte, jetzt da der Diener des Buches zum weiter Arbeiten gezwungen war. Da Malfoy sich als erste nicht entscheiden konnte ob er seine Lehre antritt oder nicht."  
  
Hermine überlegte fieberhaft eine Prophezeiung, hatte sie darüber nicht schon etwas gelesen? Sie musste zurück in die Villa und noch mal die Bücher durch zu arbeiten vielleicht hatte sie etwas übersehen. „Möglicherweise wird der Wahre Meister des Buches durch eine Prophezeiung vorausgesagt? Woher sollte es denn sonst kommen das er unbesiegbar wird?"sie sprach mehr zu sich selber als zu den anwesenden, und schritt dabei nervös in dem nicht ganz so geräumigen Zelt auf und ab.  
  
Harry wusste dass er seine Freundin erstmal denken lassen musste, und beschloss Tee zu kochen. Er liebte Zaubererzelte seit dem Tag als er zum ersten Mal eins von innen gesehen hatte. Dieses war seins er hatte es sich zugelegt als er beschlossen hatte im Sommer auf die Quiddich- Weltmeisterschaft nach Bulgarien zu gehen.  
  
Er hatte sich extra kein so großes ausgesucht, da es eigentlich nur für zwei Personen gedacht war. Die Wohnküche war sehr spartanisch eingerichtet, dennoch bot die helle Holzeinrichtung ein angenehmes Ambiente. Vier Stühle standen an dem kleinen Esstisch auf den er nun Tassen stellte, im Küchenschrank fand er alles weiter was er für Tee brauchte und so stellte er einen Kessel Wasser auf um es mit einem wink seines Zauberstabes zum kochen zu bringen.  
  
Zufrieden schenkte er jedem seine Tasse voll und genoss das Arom der frischen Blütenblätter die im sprudelnden Wasser tanzten. Auch Ginny roch genießerisch an ihrem Getränk und schloss dabei entspannt die Augen, sie füllte sich gleich viel wacher und frischer.  
  
„Harry geht es dir gut?"Rons Stimme lies alle leicht zusammen zucken. „Natürlich wieso?"Stirnrunzeln schaute er über seine Tasse hinweg. „Du trinkst nie Tee geschweige denn das du ihn selber zubereitest. Was ist los mit dir?"sein bester Freund schien sichtlich besorgt, und trat nun zu Verdeutlichung einige Schritte auf ihn zu. „Du bist Kaffe Trinker, und nun scheint es also ob Tee dein Lieblingsgetränk ist."  
  
„Bloß weil ich einmal Tee trinke heißt dass doch nicht das es mir schlecht geht. Beruhig dich mal wieder."Doch seine Worte brachten ihn zum überlegen wann hatte er das letzte Mal Tee getrunken? Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern.  
  
„Ginny was ist diese Flüssigkeit die aus deinem Umhang läuft?"mit dem Zeigefinger deutet Hermine auf die silbrige Spur die an ihrem Ärmel und direkt an der Tasche des Umhangs klebte. „Oh, das hatte ich ja total vergessen wir haben etwas in Malfoys Tasche gestöbert. Und eine kleine Sammlung von Zaubertränken gefunden. Ich hab sie in meine Schminkkästchen gemacht eins muss wohl undicht sein. Magie funktionierte in dem Schloss nicht daher konnten wir sie nicht versiegeln."  
  
Achselzuckend wollte sie sich wieder ihrem Tee wimmen als Ron sie hoch zog und ihre Taschen leerte. Das Schminkkästchen schien in Ordnung zu sein, doch lief an der Seite eine silbrige Flüssigkeit herab.  
  
„Eigenartig, soviel haben wir doch gar nicht aus den Flaschen in die Schatullen gemacht? Wie kann das passieren?"verwirrt blickte Harry das Kästchen an. Er stellt die Tasse aus der Hand und öffnete die Schatulle, sie hatten Glück der Trank welcher sich scheinbar zu vermehren schein, war an einem der äußeren Behälter eingefüllt und lief nicht in die anderen Tränke hinein.  
  
„Wist ihr nicht das einige Tränke mit der Luft reagieren? Besonders Charaktertränke, sie werden mit Blut der Person gebraut welche ihren Charakter ändern möchte. Sicherlich hat sich Malfoy solch einen Trank zubereitet, und die Eigenschaften welche er verdecken wollte treten bei Blutfremden Personen besonders Stark zu Geltung."  
  
Schnell zog Hermine ihren Zauberstab und versiegelte die Tränke Luftdicht, so das der Charaktertrank aufhörte über den Rand zu laufen. Mit einem weitern Schwenker ihres Stabes verschwanden die Reste auf Ginnys Unhang und Harry Ärmel welche er beim Streiten mit ihr abbekommen hatte.  
  
„Ich weiß leider nicht wie lange der Trank Wirkung auf euch beide zeigt, aber wir sollten schleunigst euer Blut reinigen. Wenn wir nicht jeden Partikel des Trankes aus euerm Kreislauf holen kann es sein das ihr diese Eigenarten Malfoy für immer bei behaltet und das würde euren Charakter massiv Verändern"besorgt packte Hermine alle Gegenstände ein die nicht im Zelt bleiben konnten und zog ihre Begleiter heraus.  
  
Verwundert blickten sich Harry und Ginny in die Augen, was sollte diese Eile? „Was soll das? Wir werden doch nicht sterben."Gelassen blickte Ginny auf ihren großen Bruder welche sie anherrschte sich zu beeilen. „Du hast wohl nicht richtig zugehört? Du wirrst wie Malfoy, das ist schlimm, also lass die Tasse los und beeile dich gefälligst."Mit düsterer Mine blickte Ginny auf und schubste ihren Bruder zurück.  
  
„Man kriege dich mal wieder ein, was soll das warum so ein Stress?"müde blickte sie Ron entgegen der die mit Sorgenfalten auf der Stirn musterte. „Hermine, mir macht das Angst, wir sollten uns beeilen, sie hat schon so sonderbare Anwandlungen."Panik spiegelte sich in seinem Blick wieder, als er seinen Kopf endlich von seiner kleinen Schwester lösen konnte.  
  
„Ist die Menge ausschlaggebend oder ist es egal wie viel man abbekommen hat, um Malfoys Eigenschaften anzunehmen?"langsam begann er zu begreifen, vielleicht war Malfoy ja schwer von Begriff, doch langsam machte auch Harry einen leicht verängstigten Gesichtsausdruck und entschied das Zelt ab zu schlagen und wieder nach England zurück zukehren um den Trank schnellst Möglich aus seinem Blutkreislauf zu bringen.  
  
„Je größer die Menge desto heftiger die Auswirkungen, da du nicht so viel abbekommen hast wirst du nicht ganz so stark an den Erscheinungen leiden aber Ginnys Blut sollte so schnell es geht gereinigt werden."Hastig packte Hermine wären des Redens ihre Sachen zusammen damit sie so gleich aufbrechen konnten und die Heimreise antreten konnten.  
  
Dobby wurde über das Netzwerk informiert das die Bewohner der Villa wieder nach Hause kamen und konnte so alles für die Reisenden vorbereiten.  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
Das Zimmer in das ihn Olivja nun führte war grandios. Die Wände waren mit dunklem Mahagoniholz getäfelt, der Teppich war aus einem besonders weichen Material und in der Farbe so tief rot, dass sie wie getrocknetes Blut wirkte. Die schwarzen Holz- und Ledermöbel wurden von großen silbernen Kerzenleuchten erhellt, und hoben sie so von ihrem eher roten Hintergrund besonders hervor.  
  
Doch nicht die Größe oder die Ausstattung des Zimmers hatten Draco in staunen versetzt, die Decke hatte sein besonderes Augenmerk geweckt, jede seiner Bewegungen wurde von einem gigantischen Spiegel wieder gegeben sogar das Himmelbett mit den schwarzen Vorhängen war ohne Himmel so das man sich auch während des Schlafens beobachten konnte.  
  
„Ist das dein Zimmer?"fragend blickte er das wunderschöne Geschöpf vor sich an, ihm war gleich aufgefallen das sie nicht auf der Decke gespiegelt wurde. „Nein, ich habe ein Gemach ohne Fenster im inneren der Gemäuer." Schüchtern legte sie den Kopf schief und blickte Draco eindringlich mit ihren großen Augen an. Er wusste nicht was sie so faszinierend machte, doch er wollte sie, hier und jetzt ihm war egal ob sie auf der Decke sichtbar war oder nicht, er wollte nur noch seine Hand über ihre zarte blasse Haut streichen und durch ihr langes feuerrotes Haar streifen.  
  
Mit einer geschickten Drehung zog er die Vampirdame näher zu sich. Unsanft nahm er ihr schmales Kinn in eine seiner großen starken Hände und zog ihren Schmollmund langsam zu seinem.  
  
„Du bist ausgesprochen hübsch, hat dir das schon mal jemand gesagt?"sein heißer Atem schien an ihr abzuprallen, kühl hob sie leicht den Kopf kein Pochen ihres Herzens war an seiner Brust zu spüren, sie war schon so lange Tot und zu oft mit einem Mann zusammen das ihr diese Worte noch was bedeuteten. Dennoch aus dem Mund des Druiden waren sie etwas besonderes es schein als ob er ihn nicht sehr oft für Komplimente nutze.  
  
Er hatte seinen Kopf leicht schief gelegt und konnte nun ungehindert die vollen Lippen der Rothaarigen vor ihm berühren. Der Geruch von Vanille und geronnen Blut stieg im in die Nase, doch ihn störte das nicht, er hatte nur noch Augen für ihre roten Haare welche nun, nachdem er sich rücklings auf das überdimensionale Bett gelegt hatte, sanft wie Wellen um seinen Kopf fielen.  
  
Er wusste das sie es nicht war, aber es war im egal diese Farbe machte ihn schon immer verrückt, genau aus diesem Grund hatte er auch jede Gelegenheit genutzt wären seiner Schulzeit um diese Mädchen zur Weißglut zu bringen, er mochte es wenn sie vor Hochmut und Zorn bebend vor ihm stand, ihm verschaffte es eine enorme Genugtuung, sie so zu sehen.  
  
Scharf zog er an ihren langen seidigen Locken um das Gesicht vor sich genauer zu betrachten, aber er sah schon lange nicht mehr die Augen von Olivja sondern nur noch sie. Gierig drückte er den schlanken Körper gegen seinen und konnte es kaum erwarten ihr noch näher zu sein.  
  
Sie wusste das er nicht sie war nahm, doch die Verlockung war zu groß als das sie dieses wundervolle Exemplar von einem Mann einfach so stehen lassen würde. Sie wollte ihn diese hellen Haare noch nie hatte sie einen so attraktiven Mann gesehen, in dem das Blut noch floss. Seine Blässe war schon fast ungesund und doch konnte sie deutlich das Pochen seines Herzens an ihrer kleinen festen Brust spüren. Ja, jetzt oder nie.  
  
Ob er das Ritual überlebte wusste sie nicht, aber sie wollte die kommenden zwei Wochen soviel Spaß wie möglich mit dem Druiden verbringen. Und so schob sie ihre schmalen Hände langsam unter die dünne Robe und zog sie ihrem Gegenüber hastig aus und stieß ihn dann unsanft zurück ins Bett. Jetzt gehörte er ihr, ganz alleine.  
  
:  
  
:

So tut mir Leid das es mit diesem Chapter so lange gedauert hat, und das es so kurz ist, aber ich hab wieder einen neuen Job und somit nicht gerade viel Zeit zum schreiben, leider. Ich hoffe ihr seid mir nicht böse und ich setzt mich noch heute an das nächste.  
  
Vielen Lieben Dank an alle die mir immer so lieb und treu reviews schreiben ihr seit der Ansporn der mir ein schlechtes Gewissen macht wenn ich nicht weiter mache, und das meine ich positiv. Je mehr ihr mir schreibt umso schneller mach ich weiter denn mit einem schlechten Gewissen lebt es sich nicht gut. Meint ihr wir schaffen die 100 grenze?? Bitte.


	26. Träume

Das Trio und die liebe Ginny sind nach einem Schrecklichen Schicksalsschlag entzweit. Doch durch Böse Machenschaften werden sie wieder zusammen geführt und beginnen erneut gegen das Böse zu Kämpen

Alle Charaktere sind von der Wunderbaren J.K.R. und nicht von mir.

Neu Charakter fußen auf meinem Mist, aber ich bekomme nix dafür.

So hat gedauert aber ich wünsche viel Spaß. Wurde nicht beta gelesen, also verzeiht Rechtschreibfehler.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erschöpft lies Draco sich auf das Bett fallen, mit einem leichten Lächeln schaute er an die Decke um sich selber zu betrachten. Sein Atem ging noch immer schneller und er versuchte seinen Herzschlag zu regulieren, indem er ganz ruhig lag. Das Tote so viel Energie haben hatte er nicht gedacht.

Endlich hatte sein Puls sich normalisiert und er wagte es sich wieder zu bewegen um die junge Frau neben sich zu betrachten. Sie hatte ihm den Rücken zu gedreht und die Vorhänge auf ihrer Seite, welche zum Fenster zeigten, zugezogen und schlief mit regelmäßigen Atemzügen.

Ihre Haare waren zerzaust und lagen wie Flammen um ihr Haupt. Langsam streckte er die Hand nach ihr aus, müde von dem langen aber höchst erotischen Akt nahm er sie nur noch verschwommen wahr. Er blinzelte als sie sich zu ihm wand und ihm zärtlich über die Wange strich, ganz anderes als noch Minuten zuvor. Selig glitt er in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

„_NEIN" ein markerschütternder Schrei halte in seinen Ohren nach und er versuchte die Quelle ausfindig zu machen, konnte aber nur sehr verschwommen sehen. Lag das an der Müdigkeit oder an diesem Nebel?_

_Er wusste es nicht, und wollte doch schleunigst hindurch, da er langsam begann zu frösteln._

„_NEIN, geh nicht"diesmal war der Schrei noch lauter und er drehte sich instinktiv um da er hörte das sie hinter ihm stehen musste. Angst stieg in ihm auf ein Gefühl welches er schon lange nicht mehr verspürt hatte, schnürte ihm den Atem ab und lies ihn nach Luft ringen. _

„_Ich bin hier, Gin wo bist du ich bin hier, geh nicht"woher er die Sicherheit nahm das sie die Frau war welche nach ihm schrie vermochte er nicht zu sagen, doch suchte er automatisch nach ihrem markanten Haarschopf._

„_Ich kann dich nicht sehen, hier ist alles so Dunkel und düster"In ihrer Stimme konnte er deutlich ihre Panik hören wie Wellen begannen sie ihn zu überfluteten und schienen ihn immer weiter von ihr zu treiben._

„_Hab keine Angst ich komm zu dir, bei mir ist es heller nur etwas neblig ich werde dich finden keine Sorge, sprich nur weiter ich folge deiner Stimme."_

_Hoffnungsvoll Lauschte er in die weißen Nebelschwaden um ihre Richtung besser ausmachen zu können._

„_Bitte beeil dich, ich hab schreckliche Angst, wir sind nicht alleine. Er wird mich holen kommen und dann gibt er kein zurück mehr. Ich bin hier"_

_Sein Atem ging immer schneller und hastig bahnte er sich einen Weg auf sie zu. Er war keine zwei Schritte von ihr entfernt, streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus und berührte ihre weiche warme Schulter, wollte sie beruhigend in die Arme ziehen. Als sie abermals zu schreien begann._

Verängstigt und Schweißgebadet saß sie wimmernd im Bett. Hastig blickte sie sich in Zimmer um, zog die Decke fest um ihren schmalen Körper um die wärme welche darin eingeschlossen war in sich auf zu saugen. Panisch huschten ihre rehbraunen Augen durch das dunkle Zimmer und versuchten sich zu orientieren.

Erleichtert stellte sie fest dass sie sich in ihrem eigenen Zimmer in der Villa befand. Entspannt lies sie sich wieder zurück in ihre Kissen fallen, als sie aufgeregte Schritte und das schlagen von Türen hörte. Verwundert wollte sie gerade aufstehen als schon ihre Türe weit aufgerissen wurde.

Verwundert zog sie die Decke noch ein Stückchen näher als Harry sich neben sie auf die Kante setzte und sie sanft an der Schulter packte.

„Ist alles OK geht es dir gut was ist passiert warum hast du so geschrieen?"

„Harry las sie doch zu Wort kommen."Beschwichtigend hatte Hermine ihren Freund ebenfalls die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt, besorgt blickt sie an seinem noch unordentlichen Haar vorbei ihr in die Augen.

„Ich hab nur schlecht geträumt, es war so real, deshalb hab ich wahrscheinlich geschrieen. Es tut mir Leid ich wollte euch nicht erschrecken."Schuldbewusst senkte sie ihren Blick und nestelte mit der Hand an ihrem Laken.

„War es so ein Traum wie Albus voraus gesagt hat?"Neugier mischte sich in Hermines Stimme und auch sie lies sich auf der Kante nieder. Harry hatte seine Arme sinken lassen und musterte sie ganz genau. Der Schuleiter hatte sie gewarnt, dass sie durch den Trank bedingte Albträume von Draco oder etwas aus seiner Kindheit haben könnten. Dies konnten sie unterdrücken wenn sie wach waren, aber nicht wenn sie schliefen.

„Ja und Nein, er war oder war ich ...egal ich dacht er war in meinem Kopf und das er im diesem Moment genau das gleiche Träumt wie ich... Ich hatte solche Angst es war so dunkel kein Licht keine Wärme. Und als ich eine Stimme höret die meinen Name rief war ich sicher das Rettung kommt, es kam aber eine Schatten auf mich zu es wurde immer kälter und ich konnte ihn nicht erkenne, aber ich wusste das er es war, ich hab es gespürt, ich hab es an seiner Berührung gemerkt. Sie fühlte sich wie tausende Eisnadeln an, er wollte mich holen ich bin gerade so entkommen."

Erschrocken über ihre Offenheit hob sie eine Hand zu ihrem Mund und blickte Harry mit aufgerissnen Augen an. Sie hatte das nicht erzählen wollen nicht ihm. Nicht wenn sie daneben saß. Obwohl se beide zu ihren besten Freunden zählt.

„Das sind nur Nachwirkungen von dem Trank, Albus weiß was er macht und Snape kennt sich mit solchen Dingen besonders gut aus. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Wenn du möchtest mach ich dir einen Schlaftee der wird dir helfen Ruhe zu bekommen und du wirst sicher nicht mehr träumen."Langsam erhob sie sich von Ginny´s Bett und zog Harry mit sich. Kein drei Minuten später war sie wieder bei ihr und brachte ihr ein Tasse mit angenehm duftenden Tee, welcher nur durch die Dämpfe entspannend wirkte.

Hermine tat ihr bestes aber ihre Anwesenheit machte Ginny schwer zu schaffen sie wusste das es an dem Charaktertrank lag, aber dennoch war es schwer diese Gefühle zu unterdrücken. Das Misstrauen ihr und allen in diesem Haus gegenüber wuchs stetig obwohl Malfoys Blut schon vor Stunden aus ihrem Kreislauf gezogen wurde. Vielleicht war doch noch etwas da, aber wie sollte sie das herausfinden, hier konnte sie doch niemanden trauen.

Hermine hatte die Türe leise geschlossen und sich auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer gemacht. Als sie sich immer noch grübelnd den Morgenmantel enger um die Hüfte zog, und die Arme vor ihrer Brust verschränkte.

„Schatz? Warum so ein Gesicht? Ihr wird es morgen besser gehen ich spüre die Verwandlung schon nicht mehr, Snape hat gute Arbeit geleistet."

„Ich weiß, aber sie hat erheblich mehr abbekommen als du, und sie hat nicht ganz deine Stärke."Müde setzte sie sich auf ihre Betthälfte und schaute auf Harry hinab, „Du machst dir da gar keine Sorgen? Vielleicht ist der Trank ja doch noch nicht ganz aus deinem Kreislauf?"

Harry wollte gerade eine schlagfertige Antwort geben, als er das kleine Lächeln in ihren Mundwinkeln erblickte. „Du..."er machte seine Augen zu schlitzen und hob drohend seinen Finger. „DU.." immer noch drohend zog er sie zu sich hinab. „Du brauchst wohl einen Beweiß das du es mit dem einzig und unverfälschten Harry-ich-lebe-noch-Potter das Bett teilst."Schelmisch blickte er ihr in die Augen bevor seine Lippen die ihren trafen erst sanft dann immer fordernder.

Im Zimmer neben an zog Ron sich die Decke über den Kopf, was auch nicht half, entnervt schlug er das Bettdeck zurück. Was ihr könnt kann ich schon lange. Mit leisen Schritten machte er sich auf den Weg ein Stock höher.

„_Gin, ich bin es ich komme dich retten"doch kaum hatte seine Hand ihre zarte Schulter berührt begann sie zu Schrein und löste sich in Luft auf, ihr Schreierschütterte ihn bis ins Mark._

Mürrisch rieb er sich mit der freien Hand über die Stirn, immer wieder dieser Traum er zehrte an seinen Nerven, hätte er die Möglichkeit gehabt sich einen Antitraum-Trank zu brauen hätte er diese sogleich war genommen.

Langsam öffnete er die Augen, und versuchte sich zu orientieren. Ächzend stellte er fest dass er noch immer im Schloss des Grafen zu Gast war. Olivja räkelte sich wieder auf seinem Bett sie schien unermüdlich und konnte von nichts genug bekommen, aber so schienen alle Vampire zu sein, ob es Essen, Sex oder Blut war, von allem wollten sie im Überfluss genießen.

Angewidert zog er seinen schlanken Arm unter dem leblosen Körper hervor, keine wärme ging von der blassen Haut aus, er sehnte sich so nach wärme nach ihrer Wärme. Wut sieg in ihm auf, auf die Welt auf dieses Schloss das einem Käfig glich, er hatte nun schon anderthalb Wochen in diesen Gemäuern verbracht und noch immer nicht mehr als den Thronsaal und sein Gemach gesehen. Weder der Kerker noch der Astronomieturm, welche für seien Verwandlung scheinbar von großer Bedeutung waren hatte er bis jetzt zu Gesicht bekommen.

Der Graf hatte ihn bis jetzt jeden Abend ein Stück mehr in das Ritual ein gelernt. Er musste einen Text aus dem Roten Buch vorlesen, welchen nur zu diesem Zeitpunkt darin zu erkennen war. Einen Blutpartner musste er auch noch festlegen, und nicht zu vergessen das Opfer.

Mürrisch stand er auf und zog die schwarze Schlafanzughose an. Er musste seine Tränke nehmen, sonst würde er noch launischre werden als er so schon war. Seine nackten Füße platschten auf den kühlen Steinboden und er wurde Augenblicklich wacher. Er fröstelte leicht, hastig zog er seine Tasche aus der Kommode und die Kiste mit seinen Tränken hervor.

Seine schon fast verebbte Wut stieg schlagartig an als er feststellen musste dass sein Kraftserum fast leer war, niemand hatte ihm gezeigt wo man hier in Ruhe Tränke herstellen konnte.

Mit langen Schritten überwand er die Distanz zum Bett und zog Olivja an den wunderschönen langen roten Haaren aus dem Bett, riss ihr eine Strähne aus. Hastig versuchte sie ihre Blöße zu bedecken. „Wo ist ein Kerker los zeig es mir."Grob schubste er sie, so das sie das Gleichgewicht verloh und auf den Boden fiel, schützend riss sie die Arme empor. Konnte aber den Tritt des Druiden nicht ausweichen und bekam seinen Fuß direkt in den flachen Bauch.

„Nein, nicht"ihre Stimme war mehr ein flüstern.

„Warum, warum bist du einfach verschwunden ich hätte dich gerettet. Gin wieso hast du mich alleine gelassen."Es war schwer durch die Träne zu blicken welche er verzweifelt zurück hielt. Ein Malfoy weint nicht das war Lektion eins und diese hatte er hart erlernen müssen. Mit Wut geballten Fäusten stand er über ihr, sie wusste das er nicht sie meinte, aber hatte es Sinn ihm das zu sagen oder würde das alles noch schlimmer machen.

Olivja war seine Stimmungsschwankungen langsam gewohnt, doch noch nie war er Handgreiflich geworden oder hatte sie geschlagen, auf perfide Art und Weiße gefiel ihr sein Verhalten. Und gespannt was er als nächstes machen würde schaute sie zu ich empor wie ein Katze die auf der Lauer lag.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schock und ihre Lippen waren zu einem Stummen Schrei aufgerissen als sie merkte auf was er zuging. Sie hatte keine Zeit mehr sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Mir einer eleganten Schwungvollen Bewegung öffnete er die schweren Vorhängen, Staub wirbelte auf und vermischten sich mit Olivja´s Asche nur ihr Skelett war noch an der Stelle an der sie keine Minute zuvor gesessen hatte.

Langsam begann er zu lächeln, sie hätte ihr nie das Wasser reichen können und sie hatte ihn verführt, er wollte ihr nicht Untreu sein, doch dieser Vampir hatte ihn den Kopfverdreht, er konnte in diesem Schloss nicht klar denken.

Ein Gefühl der Genugtuung durchflutetet Draco als er auf die eine rote Strähne hinab sah welche als einziges zurück geblieben war, langsam ging er in die Knie nahm die Strähne in die Hand und roch daran, schaute noch einmal kurz auf die immer poröser werdenden Kochen welche nun auch langsam in sich zusammen fielen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ich weiß ziemlich düster aber es wird, ich hoffe ich hab euch jetzt nicht geschockt aber im nächsten Kapitel erfahrt ihr mehr über das Buch und auch bekommen Harry und Hermine etwas Zeit mit einander.

Und Sorry hatte jetzt doch echt super lange gedauert bis ich das nächste Kapitel geschrieben habe, aber da ich jetzt in einem neuen Laden arbeite hab ich leider kaum noch Zeit aber ich wird mich bemühen.

Danke an alle die mich immer wieder mal dazu angetrieben haben weiter zu arbeiten.


End file.
